Tu n'es pas seul
by ln.lfz
Summary: Et si la mère de Naruto est toujours vivante et qu'elle revient au village. Beaucoup de changements va arriver aussi bien pour notre jeune renard et que pour Sasuke
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est ma première fic que je publie et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Il doit avoir beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et d'expression alors je vous demande pardon d'avance.

Sinon, place à l'histoire et j'attends vos remarques.

Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ça : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas.

Chapitre 01

Elle a du mal à respirer. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile. La sueur glisse tout le long de son visage et de son cou. Une douleur se fait ressentir au niveau de la poitrine.

Elle ne passera pas la nuit disent toutes les voix autour d'elle.

Soudain elle ouvre grand les yeux et se relève, paniquée sur son lit.

Rien…

Il n'y avait personne…

Sa chambre n'est que noirceur…

Instinctivement, Hinata Hyuga cherche l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

L'ampoule illumina la pièce. Elle reprit son calme.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, se dit- elle.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait encore mal.

Elle se leva. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourra plus dormir. Cela était systématique à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve pénible.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était toujours présente. Elle se dirige vers son armoire, sortit ses habits habituels et quitta sans faire de bruit la grande maison des Hyuga.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Hinata entre sur le terrain d'entraînement où son équipe avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner. Soudain, elle entend un bruit venant du fond de la forêt.

Qui peut bien s'entraîner à une heure pareille ? se demanda- t- elle.

Intriguée, elle va voir qui sont les intrus et découvre Naruto accompagné d'un homme assez âgé aux longs cheveux blancs. Naruto essayait une nouvelle technique qui semblait difficile à maîtriser.

-Tu sais, tu devrais t'arrêter, dit le vieil homme. Je crois que tu as une mission demain, avec Kakashi.

-Oui, mais je veux absolument maîtriser cette technique, dit Naruto en regardant sa main droite. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le faire correctement ?

-T'inquiète pas, dit le vieil homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Il faut du temps pour vraiment la maîtriser à fond. C'est ainsi et tu ne pourras pas y changer. Bon moi je suis fatigué donc je vais dormir.

-Allez-y, je rentrerai un peu plus tard.

-Bien. Alors bonne continuation.

Le vieil homme s'en va, laissant Naruto, seul, qui reste toujours à contempler sa main. Puis il replia ses doigts pour former un poing. Il se releva et se concentra.

Kyubi, s'il te plaît donne moi encore un peu de ta force pour que j'y arrive.

Mais rien ne vient.

-Pourquoi ? se demanda- t- il surpris.

Il sourit et tombe à la renverse.

-J'ai vraiment plus de force, dit-il en rigolant. Puis il ferma les yeux et sombra dans les nuées des rêves.

Hinata qui était toujours cachée, sort des buissons et va vers lui.

-Naruto- kun ? chuchota- t- elle mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle le regarde attentivement puis s'assoie près de lui. Elle enlève son manteau et le déposa sur lui. Elle caressa sa joue toute égratignée, en souriant. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et attendit que le soleil se lève.

Dans une vallée fleurissante, une jeune femme regarde attentivement le ciel qui commence à bleuir. Ses longs cheveux blonds volent au sens du vent alors que ses paupières s'ouvrent sur de magnifiques pupilles vertes. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit un oiseau s'approcher. Elle tendit le doigt et l'oiseau s'y posa.

Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. se dit-elle avant qu'elle ne soit interpellée.

-Saki- san, cria une autre femme habillée d'une longue et élégante robe blanche.

-Qu'y a- t- il ?

-La mère supérieur veut vous voir d'urgence.

-Donc elle le sait déjà… Bien.

La jeune femme prend la direction d'un immense bâtiment recouvert de feuillage.

Le soleil commence à se lever. Ses premiers rayons touchent le visage de Naruto qui se réveille. Il s'assit brusquement et voit la veste qui est sur lui.

-A qui…

Il tourne la tête vers Hinata qui est toujours installée près de lui. Elle le regarde sans dire un mot.

-Hi… Hinata ?

-Bon… Bonjour Naruto- kun, dit-elle timidement.

-Ah oui ! Bonjour, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda- t- il intrigué par sa présence.

-Je… Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit elle en détournant la tête. Je… J'ai voulu prendre un peu d'air frais et puis je t'ai vu ici…

-Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Lorsque cet homme t'a laissé.

-Ah !... Quoi ! Depuis tout ce temps ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Je… Je vois, dit-il en regardant le manteau qui est toujours sur lui. Il le prend et le tendit à la jeune fille.

-Tient, je te le rends. Je te remercie. Tu dois avoir froid ?

-Non pas du tout, dit-elle alors que des frissons montent sur son bras.

-Ca, c'est pas vrai, dit Naruto en souriant.

Il se lève, vite imité par la timide Hinata, puis il posa le manteau sur les épaules de son propriétaire.

-Merci, Naruto- kun.

-C'est moi qui devait te remercier. Ca te dit si je te paie un bol de ramen ?

-Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé… et puis je dois rentrer…

-Mais non, je ne suis pas obligé, ça me ferai vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes mais si tu dois rentrer, dit-il en lui tournant le dos un peu déçu.

-Attend, Naruto- kun… cria- t- elle en le voyant partir… si… si ça te dérange pas… Je… je…

-Allez vient, dit Naruto en lui tendant la main tout en souriant. Ichiraku ferme très rarement.

-D'accord.

Hinata prit la main tendue vers elle et suivit Naruto toujours aussi discrète.

Ailleurs, Saki se trouve devant une vieille femme, habillé en blanc avec un énorme chapeau sur la tête.

-Tu as fait vite Saki.

-Il prétend que c'était urgent.

-Oui… J'ai appris que tu voulais partir.

-C'est vrai. Les feuilles mentent très rarement.

-C'est vrai, dit la femme posément. Où comptes- tu partir ?

-A Konoha.

-Et que comptes- tu faire là- bas ?

-Retrouver mon passé perdu.

-Ton passé perdu, dit la vieille femme un peu plus nerveuse.

-Oui… Comme je vous l'ai dit, les feuilles ne mentent pas et elles savent tout.

-Je vois… Depuis quand le sais- tu ?

-Depuis un certain temps… Lorsque j'ai vu l'image du Yondaime, j'ai eu un doute.

-Sais- tu ce que tu es ?

-Oui, je sais… mais il faut que j'y aille et cela vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, mère supérieure, dit Saki en posant sa main sur son ventre. Trop de temps s'est passé.

-Ce que t'on dit les feuilles ne sont qu'interprétation de tes fantasmes.

-En êtes- vous sûr ? Pourquoi tremblez- vous alors, si ce n'est qu'interprétation ?

-Saki, tu es à un rang supérieur dans notre communauté, je ne peux pas te permettre que tu quittes la vallée.

-Alors il fallait réfléchir avant de me faire perdre la mémoire avec le Yondaime, dit Saki en regardant froidement la mère supérieur. Veuillez m'excuser, mais il faut que je parte.

Elle se retourne et vois que la porte est entourée de végétation. Elle tourne la tête vers la vieille femme avec des yeux meurtriers. Soudain, la végétation se dissipe autour de la porte.

-Ne m'obligez pas à être méchante, ma mère, dit- elle d'une voix froide.

La vieille femme semblait lutter à l'intérieur d'elle et son souffle devient rude. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Saki, elle avait disparue.

-Elle est encore plus forte quand elle est en colère.

Ailleurs au restaurant de ramen, Naruto et Hinata s'installent tranquillement à la table.

-Tient donc ? Tu es venu avec ta petite copine, Naruto ? demanda le cuisinier.

-Comment ! dit Naruto aussi surpris qu'Hinata.

-En plus, elle est mignonne, la petite. Tu as de très bon goût, mon garçon, dit le cuisinier en rigolant fortement.

-Mais non, mais non. C'est juste une amie, dit Naruto tout gêné.

-Une amie…Mais Naruto tu n'as pas les trous en face des yeux. Comment tu peux rester juste ami avec une si jolie fille. Vraiment tu me déçois là !

Naruto regarde Hinata qui rougit de plus en plus et ne sait plus où se mettre.

-Hé ! Arrêtez maintenant, monsieur. Elle est toute gênée maintenant. C'est pas gentil ce que vous faites.

-Tient c'est vrai. J'en suis désolé, dit le cuisinier avec un petit sourire. En fait comment tu t'appelles ?

-Hi… Hinata.

-Trop mignonne… Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre le bol. Ca te dit ?

-Dites, dites, et moi ? dit Naruto en montrant toutes ses dents.

-Toi, non. Je n'offre des bols qu'à de jolies filles mais pas aux aveugles, comme toi.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Hinata est très jolie, cria Naruto qui commence à s'énervé, mais il remarqua trop tard ce qu'il vient de dire.

Tout rouge, il s'assoie sur son ban et attendit son bol tranquillement. Cela fait rire le cuisinier. Quant à Hinata, elle regarde le jeune démon comme abasourdit. Devait- elle croire ce qu'il venait de dire ou pas. Naruto remarqua ses yeux étonnés et lui dit comme s'il boudait.

-Ce que j'ai dit est vrai mais je n'ai pas voulu le dire comme ça… Je suis désolé.

-Me… Mercie Naruto- kun, dit Hinata alors que ses larmes glissent doucement sur ses joues.

-Et bien ? Tu fais pleurer les filles, Naruto ? demanda le cuisinier en posant les bols.

-Comment ?

Naruto se tourne vers Hinata qui essaya de se calmer en essuyant ses yeux. Mais c'était peine perdue à chaque fois qu'elle les séchait d'autres revenaient.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Naruto inquiet.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Eh ! Naruto, dit le cuisinier en se penchant vers le garçon. Prend la dans tes bras, je suis sûr qu'elle va se calmer.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Naruto incrédule.

Hinata entendit ce qu'ils se disaient et commença à paniquer.

-C'est… C'est bon, dit- elle en agitant las mains. Ca va passer.

Le cuisinier fait un clin d'œil à Naruto. Ce dernier glissa près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tendrement il lui caressa le dos. Tous les deux restèrent comme ça, pendant quelques minutes, alors que le cuisinier posa ses coudes sur la table, ses mains tenant son visage, les regarde en rougissant : Que c'est mignon….

-Est ce que ça va ? demanda Naruto en se relevant légèrement.

-Oui… Merci Naruto- kun…

-Si vous mangez maintenant. Le plat sera froid sinon, dit le cuisinier.

-Oui, affirma de la tête le jeune garçon. Je commence à avoir faim. En plus j'ai une mission dans quelques heures. Et toi Hinata ?

-Moi aussi.

-Alors je te souhaite bonne chance.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparent pour aller au point de rendez- vous de leur équipe. Hinata remis son blouson et elle remarqua que l'odeur de Naruto y est restée. Elle sourit joyeusement et courut jusqu'au lieu où l'attend ses équipiers.


	2. Chapitre02

BONNE ANNEE A TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci, Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre (se penche légèrement pour dire merci) Je suis contente d'avoir eu ces reviews, surtout que se sont des auteurs que je suis depuis bien longtemps.

**Calliope la muse** : Merci pour le compliment. Je suis super contente que tu réponds à une review de cette fic. Depuis le temps le temps que je suis tes histoires, c'est une grand honneur pour moi de voir que tu t'intéresse à ma fic. Merci. L'idée de la mère de Naruto me trotté depuis un bon bout de temps mais comment il fallait l'introduire dans une histoire était une autre chose. C'est en écrivant une autre fic que j'ai eu l'idée. Peut- être qu'un jour (si j'ai le courage) je la mettrai sur FFN qui serai alors une suite à _Tu n'est pas seul._ Pour ce qui est du Sasu/Saku…. Hé!hé!hé! Je ne dirais pas plus pour laisser le suspense.

**Roka223** : Je sais que la façon est tombée l'histoire est un peu ennuyante pour comprendre les deux actions. Comme j'écris sur Word (je ne fais de pub) en format normal, les sautes de ligne ne s'est pas fait comme il se doit quand j'ai uploadé (j'invente des mots maintenant ) sur FN. Je vais essayer d'arranger cette erreur pour ce chapitre. Toi par contre je ne t'ai pas connu sur FFN mais sur un des forum de Naruto, mais lequel, je ne sais plus et j'adore ta fic. Continue !!!!

**Dark-lee** : Merci. Pour les fautes d'ortho, elles sont corrigées par Word (non je vous assure je ne fait pas de pub ) Et oui, c'est bien un naru/hina. J'adore Hinata et bien sûr Naruto donc obliger de faire des fics naru/hina.

**anae-sama** : Merci aussi (je suis tellement contente que je dis merci tout le temps). Oui les parents de Naruto, qui sont- ils ?!!!!! Mais comme le dit Calliope la muse je risque de faire un gros mais alors un très gros spoiler, ne sachant toujours pas qui ils sont. De toute manière c'est une question qui vient souvent sur les forums.

**zagan** : Merci à toi aussi. C'est bien on a un couple préféré en commun Pour ce qui est de savoir quand ça se situe, je n'y ai jamais pensé lors que j'ai commencer à écrire l'histoire. Mais vu que Jiraya (oui je sais il manque un i à son nom mais pour moi c'est plus facile de l'écrire) intervient et que Sasuke aura une place importe plus tard dans l'histoire on va dire après la tentative de « coup d'état » d'Orochimaru et avant la fuite de Sasuke pour rechercher plus de pouvoir. Je l'ai écrit bien avant de savoir le combat final entre Naruto et Sasuke.

**mana59** : Merci. Voilà la suite qui est comment même assez long cette fois- ci. Je n'arrivais pas à couper dans l'histoire et comme je n'ai pas fais de chapitres à l'origine, c'est dur de trouver le bon endroit pour finir le chapitre.

Voilà. Je remercie vous tous encore une fois et place au second chapitre en espérant que ça plaise et que c'est assez compréhensible.

A bientôt.

Chapitre 02

L'après- midi est bien entamée. Saki entre dans le village, toute heureuse d'être arrivée avant la tombée de la nuit. Retrouver le village était assez facile, car la forêt la guida tout le long du chemin. Le plus dur pour elle était de retrouver de vieux amis qui se souviennent encore d'elle.

Elle marcha à travers les rues avec pleins de souvenirs joyeux en tête. Ces tendres souvenirs que l'on voulait absolument lui faire oublier. Soudain son regard se posa sur un homme qui court après une jeune femme. Elle sourit et court vers lui alors qu'il se cogne contre un poteau. Elle s'approche de lui et lui demande :

-Voulez- vous rester avec moi toute la nuit ?

L'homme regarda la jeune femme et lorsqu'il voit la beauté, il alla sauter dessus, mais une image lui revient :

-Saki ? demanda- t- il méfiant.

-Bonjour sensei ! dit Saki en lui souriant tendrement.

-C'est pas vrai. C'est vraiment toi Saki ?

-Oui, Jiraya- sensei.

L'homme se leva et observe attentivement la jeune femme en face de lui. Il était éberlué.

-Comment se fait- il que tu sois à Konoha ? Ne me dis pas que tu as une mission ici ?

-Non pas du tout… Je suis revenir pour retrouver mon passé, dit- elle froidement.

-Ton… ton passé ?

-Ne trouvez- vous pas étranger que je me souviens de vous.

-Je me disais aussi, dit Jiraya en se grattant le menton.

-Donc, si je me souviens de vous, je me souviens aussi de Satoshi mais aussi…

Elle baissa les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

-Qu'es- tu venu faire ici, Saki ?

-Je suis venu voir le Sandaime et retrouver mon enfant.

-Le Sandaime est mort.

-Comment ?... Mais… Mais comment je vais retrouve mon enfant… Il est le seul à savoir qui il est…

-Si je te dis qu'il est mort aussi.

-Maître je sais qu'il est vivant, sinon je ne le chercherai pas.

-Je vois… Tes pouvoirs t'ont guidée jusqu'ici… Et qu'en pensent tes supérieurs ?

-Ils n'ont rien à me dire… enfin je veux dire qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire.

-Bien… Les choses vont mal…

-Qui remplace le Sandaime ?

-Tsunade, elle est le cinquième.

-Tsunade- sensei ? Elle a accepté ?

-Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire…

-Oï ! cria une voix derrière eux. Ero- sennin. Il faut qu'on continue notre entraînement.

Saki se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le garçon qui courait vers eux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec étonnement. Tout son corps trembla et elle murmura :

-Satoshi !

Puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

Saki ressentit un mal de tête au niveau de ses tempes. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et aperçut un jeune garçon blond qui l'observe avec inquiétude.

-Euh… est- ce que ça va, madame ? demanda- t- il inquiet.

-Satoshi, dit Saki en se relevant. Satoshi… Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

Elle le prend dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

-Ma… Madame. Moi, mon nom c'est Naruto… Pas Satoshi.

Saki se sépara de lui et le regarde attentivement.

-C'est vrai tu n'es pas Satoshi. Tu es trop jeune pour que ce soit lui…. Je suis désolée, dit- elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolée.

-C'est qui Satoshi ? Un ami.

-C'est… C'est mon mari…

-Votre Mari ! s'étonna Naruto. Je ressemble à votre mari… c'est bizarre.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup même. Tu es un petit Satoshi, dit Saki en souriant tendrement.

-C'est vrai, c'est assez amusant… En fait comment vous appelez- vous ?

-Saki.

-Vous êtes du village ? Et Satoshi, il est du village aussi ?

-Oui aux deux questions.

-C'est génial ! Et Satoshi est un ninja, comme moi, dit- il en indiquant son bandeau.

-Il… Il était, dit Saki les yeux tristes. Il mort pour sauver le village.

-Ah !... dit Naruto, triste à son tour. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez pleuré tout à l'heure.

-Ton nom est bien Naruto ?

-Oui ! Naruto Uzumaki, dit le gamin fièrement.

-Naruto… est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

-Euh… Oui, si vous voulez, mais je ne dois pas être aussi grand comme Satoshi, dit Naruto en comparant sa taille à celle de Saki.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste envi de te prendre dans mes bras.

-Euh… ben d'accord. Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi.

Saki sourit et le prend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras tendrement. Pour Naruto c'est la première fois qu'on le prend ainsi, avec tant de tendresse. C'est la première fois qu'une femme le prend dans ses bras. Puis il se souvient d'Hinata. Il rougit légèrement, puis il se concentre sur la chaleur de cette femme. Il ferma les yeux en souriant.

-Je suis désolée, Naruto. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop gêné ?

-Non pas du tout. C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai une femme dans mes bras… Enfin, Hinata n'est pas vraiment une femme parce qu'elle a le même âge que moi.

-C'est ta petite amie ?

-Non, cria Naruto puis il met ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

-Tu es mignon, Naruto.

-Comme Satoshi ?

-Oui, comme Satoshi.

Saki se penche vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-En fait, Ero- sennin m'a dit de veiller sur vous et de l'appeler lorsque vous serez réveillé. Il faut que j'aille le voir dans le bureau d'Oba- chan.

-Ero- sennin ? Oba- chan…, dit- moi ce n'est pas de Jiraya- sensei et de Tsunade- sensei, dont tu parles.

Naruto, prit de panique, acquiesce de la tête.

-C'est de bien drôle de surnom que tu leur as donné. J'en suis sûr, ils n'apprécient pas.

-Ils ont pris l'habitude, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Allons- y les voir. J'ai moi aussi des choses à leur dire d'urgence.

-Oui.

Naruto saute sur ses deux jambes et il dirige Saki jusqu'au bureau du cinquième Hokage.

* * *

Naruto frappe au bureau et l'ouvrit quand il eut la permission. Dans le bureau, il y avait Tsunade, derrière un immense bureau où s'emplit des tonnes de dossiers, Jiraya et Kakashi.

-Tient ! Kakashi- sensei ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Naruto étonné par cette présence.

-Je suis venu saluer Saki- san, dit- il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Bonjour Kakashi- chan, dit Saki en lui souriant tendrement. Je vois que tu as bien grandit, continue- t- elle en posant sa main sur la joue masquée.

-Cela va faire plus de douze ans, Saki- san. Je pensais que vous étiez morte, vous aussi avec sensei.

-Non, on m'a juste enfermé pour que j'oublie tout.

-Comment as- tu retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda Tsunade. Je pensais que je ne te verrai plus.

-Bonjour Tsunade- sensei, dit Saki en se tournant vers la jeune femme blonde. J'ai retrouvé des briques de mémoire il y a quelques années. Peu à peu, elle m'est revenue. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai revenu une image du Yondaime que tout m'est vraiment revenu. Mes émotions ont pris le contrôle de mon corps et j'ai crée un déluge dans la vallée. Cependant, personne n'avait comprit que le déluge n'était pas naturel. Ce ne sont que des idiots…

-Je vois…, dit Tsunade. Naruto, peux- tu nous laisser.

-Euh… ben oui, dit Naruto en regardant tout le monde un peu confondu.

-Euh… Attend juste dans le couloir, dit Jiraya en le regardant avec des yeux sourieurs.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, dit le jeune garçon en quittant la pièce.

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait partir. Il est en droit de le savoir, demanda Saki.

-Ecoute Saki, il ne connaît rien et je ne veux rien lui dire.

-Pourquoi ? Il a bien le droit de savoir que je suis sa mère, cria Saki en colère.

-Je vois que tu as vite compris la situation.

-Saki- san, intervient Kakashi. Naruto n'a… n'a jamais connu ses parents. Il a toujours vécu seul… Il se croit orphelin… Et je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprend pour vous et pour son père… surtout pour son père.

-Alors il a vécu seul toute son enfance, demanda Saki surprise. Il n'a jamais eut un foyer ? Qui l'a élevé ?

-A sa naissance, il a eu une nourrice qui a veillé sur lui jusqu'à sa mort, puis il a vécu seul, dit tristement Kakashi.

-Comment… Comment avez- vous pu laisser faire ça ? demanda Saki froidement. Un enfant seul… Comment ? Vous êtes donc si insensible, espèce de monstre.

Soudain on frappe à la porte. Tsunade ordonna d'entrer et ils aperçurent Iruka.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit Iruka en regardant Saki, en souriant. Vous êtes rentrée, Saki- san.

-Iruka ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Comme Kakashi tu as bien grandit. Vous êtes des hommes maintenant.

-C'est vrai qu'on était encore que des adolescents lorsqu'on s'était séparé.

-Saki, dit Tsunade, c'est Iruka qui est le tuteur de Naruto.

-Iruka ? dit Saki tout en regardant Kakashi et Iruka. Cela m'étonne un peu…

-Iruka était professeur à l'académie, alors que moi j'ai été anbu. Je fréquentais très rarement les enfants. Et Iruka et moi on se voyait que très rarement.

-De plus, je n'ai pas eu le droit de lui parler de l'existence de Naruto, continue Iruka.

-J'ai cru qu'il était mort lui aussi, avec vous. Quand j'ai appris son existence, je ne pouvais plus le prendre à mes soins et je ne me suis pas battu pour avoir sa garde car il était entre de bonnes mains.

-Merci Kakashi, dit Iruka. Peu de personne savait le lien qui nous lie donc on n'a jamais su pourquoi je suis devenu son tuteur.

-Je vois…, dit Saki légèrement soulagée. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de lui dire qu'il est mon fils.

-Attend Saki, intervient Tsunade. Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu attendes un peu. Est-ce que tu es là pour quelques jours ou pour tout le temps ? Avec la fonction que tu as, tu ne pourras jamais rester avec lui alors quand tu seras parti qui devra le consoler ?

-Je ne compte pas le laisser une nouvelle fois, Tsunade- sensei, dit Saki. Il restera à mes côtés.

-Saki, tu ne sais même pas comment il se comportera à cette annonce. Tu n'as jamais vécu avec lui et même si c'est ton fils, tu ne sais pas son caractère.

-Je suis prête à apprendre tout de lui.

-Saki, intervient Jiraya. Peux- tu attendre quelques jours avant de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te propose quelque chose : Vit avec lui. Ainsi tu seras comment il faudra agir avec lui et il pourra s'adapter à toi. Naruto n'a jamais eu une présence féminine à ses côtés à parts ses amies. Je pense que ce sera un bon début. Puis si tu te sens vraiment capable, tu lui diras que tu es sa mère.

-C'est vrai que c'est un bon deal. J'ai attendu douze ans, je peux encore attendre quelques jours.

-Mais Jiraya- sama, je croyais que vous étiez installé chez lui, dit Iruka

-C'est vrai ça. Jiraya tu n'essayeras pas quelque chose sur Saki ?

-Mais non pas du tout. Je l'installerai dans la chambre de Naruto alors que moi je serai dans le salon. Et puis je ne compte pas rester chez lui, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Malgré tout je m'inquiète pour Saki, dit Tsunade pas du tout convaincu.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il faut s'en inquiété, dit Kakashi, en souriant.

-Moi non plus, je ne m'inquiète pas, dit Iruka en croisant les bras.

-Comment ?

-Ne vous inquiété pas, je sais très bien comment est Jiraya- sensei. De plus, il a déjà vécu avec Satoshi et moi. Ce ne sera pas nouveau.

-Bon, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient. Iruka, peux- tu appeler Naruto.

-Oui.

Quelques minutes, Naruto entre dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Naruto, dit la légendaire Kunoichi, je voudrais que tu héberges Saki pendant quelque temps.

-L'hébergée ! Mais je… je ne sais pas car Ero- sennin est déjà…

-C'est déjà arrangé, dit Jiraya en souriant. Tu nous hébergeras tous les deux sans problème.

-Je vois, dit Naruto en réfléchissant et soudain il pointe son doigt vers son maître et crie : je sais vous voulez profiter d'avoir une si jolie femme prêt de vous pour en profiter de faire des choses male saine.

-Je vois que la réputation de Jiraya est célèbre, rigola Saki.

-Saki, tu ne va te t'y mettre toi aussi ? demanda Jiraya découragé

-Naruto, si tu m'emmenais chez toi pour que je m'y installe ?

-Pas de problème, mais après on va manger. Je meurs de faim.

-Si tu veux. Quel est ton plat préféré :

-Des ramens. Vous allez voir, je connais un super resto. C'est Iruka- sensei qui m'emmenait avant et des fois Kakashi- sensei et Ero- sennin le font, quand ils ont envi. Mais, ils n'aiment pas trop parce que je mange beaucoup.

Beaucoup, c'est peu dire pensa ses trois professeurs.

-Alors allons- y.

-Et il faut que je vous présente aussi mes amis. Il y a Sakura- chan qui est une super fille et Sasuke. Celui- là, je ne peux pas le blairer, mais on travaille ensemble.

-Euh… Naruto, intervient Tsunade. Si tu lui laisser le temps d'apprendre peu à peu sur ta vie. Tu lui bombardes de tellement d'informations qu'elle ne peut pas tout retenir.

-Ah ! C'est vrai… J'ai pas penser, dit Naruto en s'étonnant de tout ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Saki en se penchant pour être à son niveau. Je veux tout apprendre de toi, Naruto.

-C'est vrai, dit-il tout content. Alors allons à la maison et je vous montrais où vous aller dormir. J'espère que vous ne ronflez pas comme Ero- sennin.

-Je ne le pense pas, mais c'est vrai que des fois que Jiraya- sensei est un véritable moulin à vent quand il s'y met. Mais avant tout je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Nous allons vivre ensemble pendant un certain temps, autant être familier dès maintenant.

-Pas de problème.

-Allons- y. Je crois que tes trois professeurs et l'Hokage ont besoin de parler entre eux, sur mon arrivée au village.

Naruto les regarde un peu étonné puis il suivit Saki qui ouvre la marche.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto et Saki parcourent les vastes rues de Konoha, le jeune garçon sombre dans une lutte intérieur. Inquiète, Saki l'observe un instant puis n'attend plus qu'il se lance à lui avouer ce qui le gène, elle prend la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Naruto ? Tu sembles un peu triste.

-Euh… C'est que… Cela fait presque douze ans que tu as quitté le village.

-Oui, c'est exact !

-C'est parce que Satoshi est mort, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh… oui, je le pense.

Naruto s'arrête et regarde ses pieds.

-Je crois que c'est ma faute.

-Comment ça, Naruto… Tu devais venir au monde à ce moment.

-Justement… Je ne suis pas entièrement fautif en fait… Mais…

Il pose sa main sur son estomac et soupira.

-Mais… Il est en moi, donc je suis comme même fautif

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Saki en se tenant devant lui.

-Kyu… Kyubi est en moi, dit Naruto en baissant la tête. Le Yondaime l'a enfermer dons mon nombril… C'était le seul moyen pour sauver le village… Enfin je le pense… Alors… Alors si Satoshi est mort, pour moi il n'y a que cette solution… C'est à cause de Kyubi donc un peu de ma faute aussi…

-Tu veux dire que le Yondaime a enfermé ce démon dans ton nombril à ta naissance !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Saki… Je comprendrai que tu me méprises. Je le comprendrai parfaitement.

Saki resta, un instant, silencieuse. Elle semblait se souvenir de quelque chose puis elle observa Naruto qui tremblait de peur. Elle s'approche vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Naruto… Rien n'est de ta faute.

-Comment ? demanda le jeune garçon en levant la tête, les yeux exorbités.

-Mais oui. Comment cela peut être la faute du sauveur du village ?

-Le sauveur… Tu es la première personne à me dire ça, dit Naruto en souriant tristement.

-Mais si, tu es un sauveur et tout le village te doit cette reconnaissance.

-Je ne crois pas que le village me voit ainsi… je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire.

Saki se pencha vers lui et le serra contre sa poitrine tendrement.

-Un jour il sera bien obligé de le reconnaître car tu es notre sauveur à tous… Je suis sûre que Satoshi serait de mon avis…

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda l'enfant à moitié joyeux.

-Bien sûr… Maintenant si tu me montrerai ta maison.

Naruto resta encore quelque seconde dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Merci, Saki.

* * *

Saki et Naruto marchent tranquillement dans la rue alors que les habitants les regardent bizarrement. Saki sentit ses regards étranges alors que Naruto marche gaiement.

-Naruto. Pourquoi ces gens nous regardent comme ça ? demanda- t- elle gênée

-Hum ! fait Naruto en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Regarder comment ?

-Je trouve bizarre… Dès qu'ils nous voient, ils se poussent pour nous donner le passage puis ils chuchotent. Je trouve ça gênant.

-Hum, refait- il en réfléchissant. Ca toujours été comme ça. Je t'ai dit les habitant ne m'aiment pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est à cause de Kyubi.

-Durant toute ton existence ce faut ainsi ?

-Ben… je pense…

Il a tellement l'habitude que les gens ce village le regardent avec tellement de mépris qu'il n'en fait plus un compte… C'est tellement triste.

-Saki, dit Naruto en croisant ses mains derrière la tête. On va à Ichiraku.

-Ton restaurant de ramen ?

-Oui.

-Oi, Naruto, cria une voix familière derrière eux.

Naruto se retourne et voit l'équipe n°8 venir vers lui. Kiba lève le bras pour qu'on le distingue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

-Non, Ero- sennin a des choses à faire avec l'Hokage, dit Naruto.

-Qui est- ce ? demanda Shino en regardant Saki.

-Hum, dit Naruto en se tournant vers la personne désignée. C'est Saki. Je crois que c'est une ancienne amie de Iruka- sensei et Kakashi- sensei.

-Mais je fus aussi l'élève de Jiraya et Tsunade, continue Saki en souriant.

-Des deux plus puissants ninjas du village, dit Kiba, étonné. Vous devez être très puissante aussi.

-C'est ce que l'on dit… Naruto tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ?

-Ah ! Si. Celui que a la tête mal peignée c'est Kiba Inuzuka avec son chien Akamaru. Celui avec des lunettes, c'est Shino Aburame et la jeune fille c'est Hinata Hyuga.

-Hum, dit Saki. Il n'y a que du grand monde !

-Vous êtes du village ? demanda Kiba étonné de voir qu'elle connaît les noms les plus illustres du village.

-Oui, mais j'ai du partir il y a longtemps pour poursuivre ma formation.

-Votre formation ? demanda Hinata doucement.

-Oui…

Elle est interrompue par un gargouillement venant du ventre de Naruto.

-Désolé ! dit Naruto en rigolant bêtement. Mais, je meurs de faim.

-Comme toujours, dit Kiba en se retournant. Il est tard et mes parents vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. A plus, dit-il en levant la main.

-Moi aussi, dit calmement Shino avant de partir.

-Dis Hinata, tu t'en va, aussi ? demanda Naruto un peu inquiet.

-Heu… Je… je ne…

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Saki. Je crois que tu sembles t'intéresser par ma formation.

-Heu… C'est vrai…

-Aller vient, dit Naruto en lui prenant la main. On va se faire un régal chez Ichiraku.

-Euh… Oui…

C'est étrange. Une Hyuga aussi timide…

Saki observe attentivement le jeune couple et remarque la rougeur aux joues d'Hinata.

Je vois… Il n'est pas que détesté.

-Eh ! Monsieur, cria Naruto en s'asseyant en face du cuisinier. Trois bols de ramen au porc.

-Trois ! D'habitude tu prends un par un.

-Aujourd'hui je vous amène deux autres clients.

-Oh ! Hinata, dit le cuisinier tout content de revoir la jeune fille.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit timidement Hinata.

-Mais que vois- je, dit le cuisinier en voyant Saki. J'ai déjà vu un aussi beau visage.

-Bonjour monsieur le cuisinier, dit Saki toute joyeuse en levant la main.

-Saki ! dit le cuisinier content aussi. Ca fait bien longtemps dit donc !

-Oui. Quand Naruto m'a parlé de vous, je n'ai pas hésité.

-Mais tu connais tout le monde décidément, dit Naruto qui va de surprise en surprise.

-C'est vrai, dit Saki en se grattant négligemment le derrière de la tête.

-Puisque tu es rentrée, je t'offre le bol, dit le cuisinier puis il se tourne vers Hinata. A toi aussi je t'offre le bol, tu es tellement mignonne.

-Me… Merci, dit Hinata en rougissant.

-Et moi, et moi.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'offre pas de bol aux aveugles.

-Mais, j'ai déjà dit qu'Hinata était très jolie. Je ne suis pas aveugle, cria Naruto très déçu. Et puis Saki aussi est très jolie. Alors je peux avoir mon bol gratuit.

-Je ne marchande pas avec toi.

-C'est pas juste. C'est vraiment pas juste, dit Naruto en croisant ses bras, boudeur.

Saki et Hinata se mettent à rire puis tous les trois entament leur bol.

Au bout de quatre bols pour Naruto, ils quittent le restaurant.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le cuisinier ne te donne pas réduction, sinon il se ruine avec toi, dit Saki toujours contente.

-Heureusement qu'il me fait comme même un petit prix, dit Naruto en croisant ses bras en colère.

-Si tu calcules bien, tu as mangé quatre bols et tu n'as payé que trois

-Je sais, dit Naruto.

-Donc dans cette histoire tu en sors gagnant, dit Saki en souriant.

-C'est pas amusant Saki… En fait, je te ramène chez toi, Hinata.

-Euh… non… C'est … c'est bon…

-Mais non, dit Naruto en protecteur. Une jeune fille ne doit pas marcher toute seule dans la rue en pleine nuit. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

-Mais je sais me défendre, dit Hinata, heureuse qu'il pense un peu à elle. Et puis, je suis un ninja.

-C'est pas grave, dit Naruto en se tapant le torse. Je te protègerai, même contre les monstres les plus puissants.

-Dit donc chevalier servant, dit Saki moqueuse, si tu y allais maintenant.

-Tu viens avec nous Saki ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

-Non… je vais rentrer, dit Saki. J'ai marché toute la journée et je commence à fatiguée.

-Tu retrouveras la maison ? Il fait nuit, c'est différent et puis tu es une fille aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. La nature va me protéger.

-Ben, si tu le dis, dit Naruto en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Hinata. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter sur ma formation mais demain si tu veux, dès que tu as fini avec ton groupe, tu viens me voir. J'habiterai chez Naruto.

-D'accord, Saki- san.

-Alors à demain. Et toi Naruto, ne traînes pas dans les rues.

-Euh…Oui, Saki, dit Naruto en rougissant.

Naruto et Hinata quittent Saki pour aller vers la grande propriété des Hyuga.

-C'est vraiment immense, ici, dit le jeune renard étonné. En fait, je ne suis jamais venu jusqu'ici avant.

Hinata ne dit rien toute gênée d'être seule avec celui qu'elle admire le plus.

-Eh ! Hinata, dit Naruto en se grattant le menton. J'espère que tu pourras dormir aujourd'hui.

-Pou… Pourquoi tu dis ça, Naruto- kun ?

-Ben, si tu te lèves de bonne heure, comme ce matin, je ne serai pas là étant donné que je ne m'entraîne pas.

-C'est vrai, dit Hinata. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrer tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi. Tu es vraiment sympa comme fille… et puis je crois que tu es la seule à ne pas me donner de coup, dit Naruto en souriant. Il y a Saki aussi, mais elle, c'est une femme. C'est différent…

-Tu aimes beaucoup Saki- san ? demanda Hinata doucement.

-Oui… Elle est tellement gentille avec moi. Avec elle je me sens bien… comme avec toi… C'est bizarre.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes les seules à m'accepter comme je suis et je me sens bien avec vous deux… J'aime beaucoup cette sensation.

-Merci, Naruto- kun, dit Hinata avec tendre sourire.

-Pou… pourquoi ? demanda Naruto en rougissant.

-Toi aussi tu es gentil avec moi… Je voudrais tellement être forte pour que tu sois fière de moi…

-Mais tu es forte, Hinata.

-Merci, Naruto- kun, dit Hinata en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bonne nuit.

Elle le laisse en entrant dans la propriété en courant. Naruto resta un instant à regardait sa silhouette disparaît dans la noirceur de la nuit puis il reprend son chemin vers sa maison.

-_Ne traînes pas dans les rues_, se souvient Naruto lorsqu'ils ont quitté Saki.

C'est la première voir qu'on me dit ça… Est-ce que je devais être content ? Par contre c'est très agréable.

-Allez ! Il faut que je rentre à la maison. Saki m'attend, dit-il avec un ton de la voix un peu bizarre.

Il court vers chez lui.


	3. Chapitre03

Réponses aux reviews :

**zagan** : merci pour le compliment. C'est vrai que ça va un peu vite mais je n'aime pas les détails, je suis assez fainéante pour ça. Et c'est vrai que c'est mignon l'attitude de Naruto avec Hinata. Je me dis qu'ils n'ont que 12-13 ans donc encore des enfants qui ne savent pas encore ce qu'être amoureux. Bon c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui les enfants sont précoce mais avec Naruto et Hinata c'est assez particulier (un idiot avec une timide ça n'ira pas vraiment bien loin si on ne leur donne pas un coup de pouce.).

**Call- chan** : Voilà Sakura et Sasuke sont arrivés dans l'histoire. Je suis sûr que tu vas être contente mais pour un Sasu/Saku on verra par la suite. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'attendre un peu . Euh… pour Itachi… C'est pas une histoire où il y aura pas de combats donc pas de Itachi, juste des sous- entendus mais ça aussi c'est pour plus tard.

**Dark-lee** : Oui, VIVE LES NARU/HINA !!!! (là je lève les bras et je saute de partout) Bon je me calme… Merci de dire que ma façon d'écrire te plaît. Pour tout t'avouer j'ai plein d'autres fics de Naruto sur mon PC et ça fait longtemps que j'écris mais c'est la première fois que je l'ai montre. J'espère que la suite te plaira bien que je trouve que j'aurai pu mieux faire ce chapitre. J'attends les critiques.

**Mayura09** : Tient une nouvelle. Encore quelqu'un que je suis depuis longtemps ! pour ce qui et de la réaction de Naruto il faut attendre vers les 2/3 de l'histoire car cella va déclancher un autre événement. Mais tu le verrais bien assez vite car la fic est bientôt fini chez moi et je la mettrait en ligne au moins deux fois par semaine, enfin si ma fainéantise ne montre pas trop.

Voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaise à tous et n'oubliez pas de critiquer si c'est pas bon.

J'ai oublié de le dire la dernière fois mais Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais c'est à Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre Saki et Satoshi sont à moi. Voilà, bisous à tout le monde !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre03

-Kakashi, murmura une douce voix.

-Huuummmm !

-Il faut se réveiller, Kakashi.

-Saki- san, j'ai encore sommeil. Dites à Satoshi- sensei, que j'arrive dans un instant.

-Kakashi ?

-Saki- sa…

Kakashi ouvre grands les yeux et s'assoie subitement sur son lit. Il regarde autour de lui et voit Saki assise sur son lit qui lui sourit.

-Sa… Saki- san, hurla- t- il.

-Bonjour Kakashi, dit- elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Mais… qu'est… qu'est ce que vous faites là ?/

-Naruto m'a racontée que tu arrives toujours en retard à tes rendez- vous, alors je suis venue te réveiller, dit-elle toujours souriant.

Elle se penche vers lui et lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu as fait de beau rêve, Kakashi- kun ?

-Je… Je ne suis plus un enfant, Saki- san, dit- il passablement contrarié.

-Je vois ça, dit-elle en regardant le torse nu du jeune homme qui rougit de plus en plus.

-Saki- san… Vous savez toujours me mettre dans l'embarras.

-Allez, lève toi, sinon c'est moi qui te déshabille comme quand tu avais six.

-C'est bon, dit- il en boudant. Puis il voit Saki sortir de sa chambre et il sourit au bon souvenir qu'elle a fait resurgit en si peu de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entre dans la cuisine, tout habillé, et il s'étonna de trouver Saki et Iruka discutant gaiement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là, Iruka ? demanda- t- il en prenant la tasse de café que lui tend Saki

-Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te réveiller avant que Saki- san ne viennent le faire mais je suis arrivé trop tard, dit Iruka en souriant.

-Et qui vous a dit où j'habitais ? demanda- t- il cette fois- ci à Saki.

-Naruto. Il m'a fait un plan. De plus je fus aussi aidé par la végétation du village.

-Je me disais aussi. Vous êtes tout aussi étourdie que Naruto question orientation.

-C'est vrai.

-Et de quoi vous discutez avant que je n'entre ?

-Du bon vieux passé, dit Iruka en s'étirant les bras.

-De l'époque où Satoshi était encore de ce monde, dit tristement Saki.

-C'était une belle époque, dit Kakashi en se remémorant certaines choses

-Mais maintenant nous avons une nouvelle mission à accomplir. Et Saki- san est là donc elle sera plus facile à réaliser.

-Quelle mission, Iruka ?

-Rendre heureux le fils de notre sensei, dit Iruka en montrant son pouce.

-Je t'adore Iruka, dit Saki en le prenant sauvagement par derrière dans ses bras puis elle frotte sa tête.

-Au moins certaines choses n'ont pas changé… dit Kakashi en mettant son masque sur son visage.

-Tu es jaloux, disent en même temps Iruka et Saki.

-Non, non, dit- il en essayant de se défendre de la pression de ses amis.

-Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu ailles à ton entraînement, dit Saki en se relevant. Tes élèves doivent t'attendre. Et j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

-Quoi ! cria Kakashi surpris. Vous venez avec moi ?

-Oui… Allons- y. Il faut qu'on prenne Naruto en chemin.

Kakashi fut tiré par le bras par Saki et se retrouva dehors sans qu'il sache vraiment comment elle a fait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-C'est bizarre, dit Sakura.

Sasuke lève la tête vers elle et posa une question muette des yeux.

-Ben, que Kakashi- sensei soit en retard c'est normal, mais Naruto était toujours en avance.

Ils repartent dans un lourd silence puis ils entendent une voix plus que familière :

-Bonjour Sakura- chan, cria Naruto en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

-Naruto ! dit Sakura étonnée. Tu sais que tu es en retard !

-Veuillez l'excuser les enfants, dit Saki en souriant, mais c'est de ma faute.

-Qui êtes- vous ? demanda Sakura intriguée par cette femme blonde qui tient son professeur par le bras. Puis elle marque un instant de réflexion et cria : Kakashi sensei !

-Yo ! dit- il tout simplement en levant sa main pour dire bonjour.

Sasuke et Sakura regardèrent inquiet leur professeur alors que la jeune femme était toujours à son bras.

-Saki, Saki, dit Naruto en agitant ses mains. Je vais te présenter mes amis.

-Encore des amis, Naruto. Tu en as beaucoup dis- moi ?

-Enfin pas trop mais c'est vrai que j'en ai un peu, dit Naruto en pleine réflexion.

-Naruto si tu nous présentais ? demanda Sakura les poings sur les hanches, impatiente.

-Oui, oui, dit- il avec un large sourire. Saki, je te présente Sakura- chan. C'est une gentille fille, tu vas voir. En plus, elle est belle et très intelligente. J'aimerai bien qu'on sort ensemble, dit- il timidement en rougissant.

-N'y compte pas, dit Sakura en hurlant.

-T'es vraiment pas gentille, Sakura- chan, dit Naruto tout triste de s'être fait une nouvelle fois rejeté.

-Et qui est ce jeune garçon ? demanda Saki en indiquant Sasuke.

-Hum, Sasuke Uchiwa. Lui je ne peux pas le blairer ! dit Naruto en croisant ses bras.

-Puch ! fit Sasuke en tournant la tête.

-Je vois que c'est le grand amour entre vous deux, dit Saki en rigolant. Mais je suis sûr que vous vous aimez malgré tout.

A sa remarque les deux garçons grognaient de mécontentement, ce qui à pour but de faire éclater de rire Saki

-Et vous madame, qui êtes- vous ? demanda Sakura toujours intriguée par cette belle femme.

-C'est la femme de mon sensei, dit Kakashi en lisant son livre.

-Et j'ai le rôle de la maman de Naruto, dit Saki contente, en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

-Ma maman, dit Naruto étonné, en regardant Saki.

Elle m'a fait peur, pensa Kakashi pétrifié. Quel rôle ! C'est vraiment sa mère… Elle n'aura pas à faire semblant. Kakashi remarqua que Saki et Naruto semblaient heureux d'être ensemble, puis son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Le jeune garçon ne montra pas ses sentiments mais Kakashi savait très bien qu'il était triste au plus profond de lui- même.

-Alors cette femme est la femme de votre maître, dit Sakura à Kakashi.

Kakashi affirma de la tête tout en regardant un Naruto heureux.

-Mais pourquoi elle a le rôle de la mère de Naruto, demanda toujours Sakura.

-Ben…Euh…

-C'est parce que Naruto ressemble à Satoshi, dit Saki en se relevant pour s'avancer vers eux.

-Satoshi ? Qui est- ce…

-C'est mon mari, donc le maître de Kakashi- kun, dit Saki en souriant.

-Ah ! Je vois. Donc Naruto ressemble à votre mari. Physiquement, je l'espère parce que c'est un garçon stupide, dit Sakura affirmativement.

-Tu es vraiment méchante avec moi, Sakura- chan, dit Naruto tout triste.

-Mais Satoshi est son portrait tout craché. Il est aussi glouton et grande gueule.

-Et vous avez vécu avec lui ? demanda Sakura complètement dépassée

-J'aime bien ce genre de caractère. Et toi Sakura- chan, quel est ton genre ?

-Mon genre… Ben…, dit Sakura en rougissant puis elle court vers Sasuke. Sasuke- kun, dit- elle doucement les mains devant sa bouche.

-Je vois… Tu préfères les hommes ténébreux, dit Saki en s'avançant vers Sasuke qui la regarde méchamment. C'est vrai que tu es comme même mignon.

Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur le front.

-Tu es kawaii… comme Naruto, dit- elle.

Puis elle s'en va laissant un Sasuke tout rouge de confusion.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il faut aller chercher nos missions, dit Kakashi en fermant son livre.

-Super, dit Saki. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de missions de type D et C.

-Heu… Saki- san, vous ne comptez pas venir avec nous ? demanda Kakashi avec une sueur sur la tête.

-Bien sûr que si. Il faut bien que je sache si tu as progressé, Kakashi- kun.

-C'est pas vrai, dit Kakashi en baissant la tête.

Et j'en suis sûr, personne ne va m'aider à la faire partir…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant les missions, Naruto resta silencieux. Cela inquiéta Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi.

-Est-ce que ça va, Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

Comme il ne lui répondit pas, elle le prend par le col de sa veste et le secoua comme un prunier.

-Qu'est… qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda- t- il étonné.

-Tu réponds quand on te parle, cria- t- elle.

-Mais enfin, Sakura- chan, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Tu deviens complètement barjot… Tu es muet tout le long des missions et tu ne m'entends même pas.

-Mais…, il regarde Sakura puis son regard se posa sur Saki qui lui sourit tendrement.

Il se sépara de Sakura qui reste surprise par son geste et il quitte le petit groupe sans un mot. Kakashi se retourne vers Saki.

-Saki- san, vous savez ce qui se passe en lui ?

-Je le pense… mais il est vraiment précoce. J'ai du attendre mes dix huit ans pour vraiment les sentir.

-Sentir quoi ? demanda Sasuke derrière eux.

-Tient Sasuke, dit Kakashi étonné de le voir si près d'eux.

-Tu t'inquiètes un peu pour Naruto ? demanda Saki en souriant.

-C'est pas ça. Je suis juste curieux, dit Sasuke en rougissant comme à chaque fois que Saki lui adresse la parole.

-Curieux ? répéta Kakashi. Bon je dois emmener le rapport à l'administration.

-Iruka- kun sera là- bas ?

-Je le pense, dit Kakashi en soupirant, sachant ce qui va lui arriver.

-Alors je viens avec toi, dit- elle toute joyeuse.

Tous les deux quittent Sasuke dans une épaisse fumée sans lui adresser la parole. Sakura vient vers lui et lui demande :

-Est ce que ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble, Sasuke- kun ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire, dit Sasuke en plongeant ses mains dans les poches tout en la regardant discrètement.

-Se sera une prochaine fois alors, dit Sakura déçue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ailleurs, Naruto marche tranquillement dans la forêt. Il regarde les arbres et sourit.

-Naruto- kun ?

Le jeune garçon se retourne vers Hinata qui le regarde discrètement derrière un arbre.

-Hinata, dit- il en souriant. Est- ce que ça va ?

-Euh… dit- elle baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est… C'est rien…

-Allez, vient. Tu vas tout me raconter, dit- il en lui prenant la main. Puis tout les deux s'installent sous un arbre.

-Tu sembles heureux aujourd'hui, dit Hinata en voyant ses yeux illuminés.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, Saki est venu avec nous aux missions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. On dirait que je n'ai rien fait à vrai dire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as discuté tout le temps avec Saki ?

-Non pas du tout, mais il y avait des chuchotement autour de moi. Des chuchotements un peu étranges mais agréables.

-Des chuchotements agréables ?

-Oui… en dirait qu'ils me disaient bonjours.

-C'est étrange ?

-Mais non, pas du tout, dit une voix qui s'avère être Saki qui s'avance vers eux. Elle s'assit à leur hauteur et embrassa Hinata sur la joue.

-Bonjour, Saki- san, dit Hinata étonné par ce baiser.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire, Saki ? demanda Naruto.

-Tu n'as que entendu la forêt te parler.

-La forêt me parler… Mais la forêt ça ne parle pas, dit stupidement Naruto.

-Tu crois ça. Ferme les yeux et concentre- toi sur ces murmures.

Naruto écouta Saki et commença à comprendre ce que disent les murmures.

Hinata, intriguée, observe son ami et Saki qui lui sourit.

-Tu veux essayer, Hinata ?

-Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire la même chose, dit- elle hésitante.

-Prend ma main et nous verrons bien.

Hinata prend la main de Saki et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra mais n'entendit rien. Tout ce qu'elle ressentit est un vertige, comme si elle tomba d'une immense falaise.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le poids de quelqu'un sur son épaule. Il regarde sur le côté et vit Hinata, toute pâle.

-Hi… Hinata ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda- t- il inquiet.

Il la prend dans ses bras alors que la jeune fille resta paralysée.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. C'est normal qu'elle sente des vertiges, dit Saki.

-Des vertiges ?

-Je… je vais mieux, dit Hinata en se relevant. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle est dans les bras du jeune garçon.

-Saki, pourquoi est- ce que c'est normal ? Normalement, une jeune fille ne doit pas avoir de vertiges.

-Hinata sera une future Vestale.

-Une future Vestale ? répéta Naruto en essayant de comprendre ces mots.

-Qu'est ce qu'une vestale ? demanda Hinata.

-Tu m'en lèves les mots de la bouche, dit Naruto en essayant de vraiment comprend.

-Une vestale c'est comme moi, dit Saki toujours en souriant. Je peux communiquer avec la Nature. Elle peut me venir en aide lorsque je suis en danger. Par moment, on peut contrôler les éléments de la Nature, mais cela est très rare. Il faut avoir énormément de force en soi.

-Mais je ne peux pas être une vestale, dit Hinata inquiète.

-Pourquoi ? Il est inutile de t'inquiéter. Etre vestale n'est pas héréditaire, comme ton Byakugan. Tout le monde peut être vestale.

-Alors moi aussi je suis une vestale, puisque je peux entendre les chuchotements.

-Les vestales ne sont que des femmes, Naruto, dit Saki amusée par cette idée.

-Mais alors pourquoi j'entends tous ces chuchotements ?

-Je pense que c'est ma faute.

-Ta faute ?

-Oui. Etant donné que je suis assez proche de toi, ta deuxième nature s'est réveillée.

-Ma… ma deuxième nature, répéta Naruto cette fois- ci apeuré, connaissant très bien à quoi ou plutôt à qui elle correspond.

Inconsciemment, il regarde Hinata, effrayé qu'elle puisse comprendre quelque chose. Saki remarqua son regard, inquiète.

-Naruto- kun est une vestale en version masculin ? demanda Hinata, n'ayant pas remarqué le regard de Naruto.

-Le problème c'est qu'il n'existe pas de version masculine des vestales. Cela est sûrement dû à son sang, je suppose.

-Mon… mon sang ? dit Naruto en la regardant avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment où en est la cause, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce pouvoir, dit Saki en lui prenant la main. De toute manière s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je serai là pour te protéger.

-Merci, Saki, dit Naruto avec soulagement.

-Mais, je voudrais que vous ne disiez rien à votre entourage, notamment toi, Hinata. Si on apprend que tu es une vestale, on voudra absolument t'enfermer dans la vallée des Vestales.

-C'est là où tu étais ? demanda Naruto.

-Oui… C'est un très bel endroit mais il est aussi très triste car tu ne peux voir grand monde. C'est presque une prison dans un décor enchanteresse.

-Tu as du souffrir, dit Naruto.

-Oh mais non, dit Saki en rigolant. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il suffit juste d'écouter les feuilles des arbres qui transmettent les nouvelles entre elles.

-Tu es la meilleure Saki, dit Naruto en levant le poing, Hinata toujours dans ses bras.

-Alors vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne.

-Promis, disent en cœur les deux enfants.

Tous le deux se regardent et sourient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saki et Naruto accompagne Hinata jusqu'à chez elle, puis ils rentrèrent tous heureux.


	4. chapitre04

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre et si j'ai le temps tout à l'heure je mets le cinquième.

Mais d'abord réponse aux reviews :

zagan : c'est vrai que le relation qu'il y a entre Saki et les deux sensei est délirante et encore se n'est pas fini. Il y aura un autre chapitre sur cette relation, un peu plus tard. Sasuke rougir… J'ai bien cette image mais malheureusement je ne le fais pas souvent rougir dans cette fic… Mais merci de suivre le l'histoire en espérant que tu apprécieras la suite.

Recif : encore une nouvelle !!!! Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise et oui elle n'est yaoi. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre bien que cela ne m'empêche pas d'en lire de temps en temps. Il y a beaucoup d'auteurs de yaoi qui écrivent bien, ça il faut bien le reconnaître… Alors que moi…. (Bouh !)

Dark- lee : Je t'adoreeeeeeee. Ta review est court mais elle me donne du baume au cœur. Oui VIVE LES HINA/NARU ! Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

mayura09 : Oui j'adore tes fics surtout celle avec Neji (mais là c'est un secret, mais j'adore Neji sauf quand il est en mode on-ne-peut-devenir-plus-fort-si-on-est-pas-destiné) Pour ce qui est des réveils de Kakashi, c'est vrai que c'est une idée de fics. A réfléchir. Et Sasuke jaloux… hum… mais tout finira bien, il faut attendre dans le prochain chapitre. En fait « l'autre vieille » se ne serait pas la mère supérieur de la vallée des Vestale ????? J'aime bien ce surnom, heureusement que l'on ne la voit pas souvent celle- là. J'ai réussit à faire un personnage qui m'irrite ! Et bien j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Voilà fini. Alors place au chapitre 4 et promis le chapitre 5 va suivre de très près

A ne pas oublier que Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais il est bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre Saki et Satoshi sont à moi (enfin Satoshi ne m'appartient pour le nom et pour le caractère puisque Kishimoto- sensei en a fait le dessin. Enfin j'espère que tout le monde à compris qui c'était même si je n'ai pas vraiment mentionné )

Voilà et comme dit le dit si bien Dark- lee : « désolé pour les fautes »

Chapitre 04

Le soir tomba vite. Alors que Saki prépare à manger, Jiraya entre à son tour.

-Bonsoir Saki, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce que tu prépare de bon ?

-Le plat préféré de Satoshi et de Naruto, dit- elle toute joyeuse.

-Hum… Le ramen, n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai que Satoshi aimait ça aussi. Naruto ressemble à tout point de vue à Satoshi…Je suis bien obliger de le dire… tel père tel fils…

-Aujourd'hui, on a appris que Naruto peut entendre la Nature.

-Comme toi ? Mais toi tu es une vestale alors que lui ce n'est qu'un garçon.

-Je crois que c'est ma faute, Jiraya- sensei. Ma présence à du lui faire ouvrir les oreilles à des choses que peu de personnes peuvent entendre. Et je crois que Kyubi n'est pas aussi méchant que l'on peut le croire sinon Naruto ne pourrait pas entendre les murmurent.

-Alors tu sais aussi pour le démon.

-Naruto s'en voulait de la mort de Satoshi et m'a dit que c'était de sa faute. Comment cela pouvait être sa faute… Il ne pouvait pas le tuer… Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son père est mort… Jiraya- sensei, je l'aime tellement. Je vous ai promis que je ne lui dirais rien pour l'instant mais des fois, je me retrouve devant un petit Satoshi et je suis tentée de tout lui dire… Je suis tellement faible…

-Mais non, Saki, dit Jiraya en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Si tu dois le dire, tu lui diras.

-Mais je lui ai dit que je jouerai le rôle de maman le temps que je sois avec lui. Je pense qu'il était heureux.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas car je crois qu'il a besoin d'une présence féminine auprès de lui. De plus j'ai remarqué depuis hier, il est plus calme et je crois que c'est grâce à toi.

-C'est bien, mais il sera plus concentré sur les murmures que sur son travail, je crois. Il faudra qu'il apprenne un peu à faire les deux à la fois.

-Saki, Saki, cria Naruto en entrant dans la cuisine, un rouleau dans la main. J'ai réussit, J'ai réussit.

Naruto saute autour d'eux à leur en donner le tournis. Jiraya réussit à le calmer en prenant par les épaules.

-Naruto, si tu te calmais un peu.

-Ah ! Ero- sennin vous êtes déjà entré.

-Oui, dit placidement Jiraya. Comment peut- il avoir autant d'énergie en fin de journée ?

-J'ai réussit la technique que Saki m'a demandé de faire. C'est super facile. Mais c'est épuisant.

-Pas si épuisant puisque tu sautilles comme un petit cabri, dit Saki en souriant.

-Mais si, mais si. Ce soir je vais bien dormir.

-Cet enfant m'épuise, dit Jiraya en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Allez, Naruto. Va te laver les mains, on va passer à table.

-Chouette, chouette. Je meurs de faim.

Comme une fusée, Naruto sort de la cuisine, laissant les deux adultes dans le silence.

-Je l'adore, dit Saki toute contente.

-Saki, demain je reprends son entraînement, alors ne t'inquiète pas s'il n'entre pas très tôt.

-Vous savez, maître, un enfant doit dormir, dit Saki avec reproche.

-Il récupère facilement, grâce à Kyubi.

-Je sais.

Saki met la table alors que Naruto arrive en trombe sur une des chaises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki entre dans la chambre en blouse et les cheveux détachés.

-Tu es super mignonne quand tu a les cheveux lâche, dit Naruto en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Merci, Naruto, dit Saki en s'asseyant sur le futon qui lui était réservé. Tu es la deuxième personne à me le dire.

-Je suis sûr que la première personne c'est Satoshi.

-Tu as vu juste, dit Saki en rigolant.

-Dis, dis. Ca te dérange si tu me racontes comment tu as rencontré Satoshi.

-Non pas du tout… en fait c'est moi qui l'avais remarqué en premier. C'était la première année après que je sois passé chuunin. C'était un garçon assez mignon et toutes les filles lui couraient après. Cela lui plaisait mais aussi le gênait. Cependant pour le jour de la Saint- Valentin, aucunes filles n'osèrent lui offrir un cadeau. C'est ce jour que je l'ai parlé pour la première fois. Les cours venaient de finir et je suis allée directement près de la rivière pour écouter les murmurent. Alors que je discutais avec les herbes, Satoshi s'est approché et m'a dit

_-Pourquoi tu parles toute seule ?_

_Saki lève la tête vers un jeune garçon blond, intrigué :_

_-Je ne suis pas toute seule, dit-elle en souriant._

_-Ah oui ! dit-il en regardant autour de lui sans voir personne._

_-Non, il faut regarder ici, dit Saki en désignant les herbes._

_-Mais on ne parle pas aux herbes !_

_-Toi, tu ne les entends peut- être pas, mais moi si._

_-Et qu'est ce qu'elles te disent ? demanda- t- il curieux._

_Saki regarde les herbes et éclate de rire :_

_-Elle disent que tu es une petit curieux mais tu es vite pardonné parce qu'elles te trouvent mignon._

_-Ah oui ! C'est amusant, dit Satoshi en rigolent. C'est la première fois que des herbes me disent que je suis mignon._

_-J'aurai pensé que tu m'aurais prise pour une folle._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'entends des murmures alors que les autres ne les entendent pas. Ils me prennent pour une folle d'habitude. C'est l'Hokage qui a dit à mes parents que cela n'était pas étrange et qu'il fallait que je développe ce pouvoir… C'est vraiment dommage que je te rencontre qu'aujourd'hui, dit tristement Saki._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Demain je vais partir._

_-Où ça ?_

_-L'Hokage m'a dit que se sera un lieux où mes pouvoirs ne feront pas peur._

_-Mais tes pouvoirs ne me font pas peur, dit Satoshi avec un magnifique sourire._

_-Merci beaucoup._

_Soudain, un homme aux cheveux blancs appelle Satoshi._

_-Ah ! C'est mon maître, dit Satoshi. Je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer. Au revoir._

_Saki le regarde partir vers l'homme puis sourit tristement :_

_-Adieu._

_Le lendemain, Saki et ses parents sont présentés à une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui guidera la fillette jusqu'à une vallée. Alors qu'elles allaient partir, Saki entendit :_

_-Hé ! Attend !_

_Elle se retourna vers un Satoshi tout joyeux accompagné de son maître._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda- t- elle._

_-Je voulais savoir comment tu t'appelles._

_-Saki._

_-Moi c'est…_

_-Satoshi Uzumaki, interrompit Saki en souriant. Tu es très connu à l'Académie._

_-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

_-Tu es très gentil pour un garçon._

_-Mon maître m'a toujours dit d'être gentil avec les filles, dit- il en le désignant entrain de draguer la jeune femme vêtue de blanc._

_-Je vois ça, dit- elle en rigolant. En fait comment savais- tu que je partais à cette heure._

_-Mon maître est l'ancien élève de l'Hokage et ils s'entendent très bien. Alors il m'a dit quand tu allais partir et comme je voulais savoir ton prénom je suis venu te voir. J'espère que l'on se reverra._

_-Je ne le pense pas, dit Saki un peu triste. On m'a dit que lorsqu'on va à la Vallée des Vestales c'est pour toujours._

_-Ah oui ! C'est pas juste. Et tes amis, tu ne les verras plus._

_-Je n'ai pas d'amis, dit- elle froidement mais sa voix repris un peu de chaleur : sauf toi, peut- être. J'étais heureuse de t'avoir pour ami, même si c'est un seul jour._

_-Je suis sûr que l'on se retrouvera, dit Satoshi en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. J'en suis certain._

_-Merci, Satoshi, dit- elle en rougissant. Avant de partir, je voudrai te donner ça._

_Elle retire de son cou un collier caché sous ses vêtements et le tendis._

_-Ce sera ton cadeau pour la Saint- Valentin. Comme ça, tu auras un souvenir de moi. Si tu n'es pas content, tu devras me le rendre._

_-Pas de problème, dit Satoshi en prenant le collier._

_Quelques minutes plus tard ils se saluent en espérant qu'ils se reverront dans quelques années._

-Voilà, c'est comme ça que c'est passé notre première rencontre, dit Saki en souriant.

-Et vous vous êtes rencontré après et vous vous êtes mariés, dit Naruto en sautant sur son lit.

-Tu verras ça demain. Si tu veux savoir la suite il faut que tu rentres dormir à la maison, demain.

-D'accord, dit-il Naruto en montrant son poing. Euh… Dis Saki…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, dit- elle en levant sa couverture.

-Chouette, dit Naruto en entrant dans le futon de la jeune femme. Bonne nuit, Saki.

Saki le regarde s'endormir puis elle l'embrasse sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Jiraya écoutait l'histoire de Saki. Il s'assoit par terre et se remémore se qui s'est passé par le suite en buvant son saké :

_-Qu'est ce que c'est, Satoshi- kun ?_

_-C'est mon premier cadeau de la saint Valentin, dit le jeune garçon blond en regardant le collier._

_-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie ?_

_-Ben moi non plus, dit Satoshi en souriant tendrement. Mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux tout d'un coup._

_-Tu veux parler de la petite Saki ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu sais tu ne la verras peut- être plus._

_-Moi, je suis sûr du contraire._

_-N'oublie pas que c'est une Vestale et les Vestales n'ont de petit ami._

_-C'est pas grave. Je sais que Saki et moi, nous nous retrouverons et nous vivrons ensemble…_

_-Et bien, mon garçon. Tu auras une dure vie, si tu épouses une Vestale. Ca ne sera pas facile._

_-Tant que nous serons heureux. Je m'entraînerai plus encore pour la protéger, c'est juré._

_-Allez, Satoshi. Allons- y._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain Naruto trouva ses amis comme à leur habitude, attendant toujours leur professeur.

-Est-ce que Kakashi- sensei sera en avance ? demanda Sakura

-Saki m'a dit qu'elle allait le réveiller mais je ne sais pas si elle va l'accompagner.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il sera en retard encore une fois, soupira la jeune fille. En fait Naruto, tu t'es remis d'hier. J'espère que tu ne seras pas dans la lune aujourd'hui.

-Mais j'étais pas dans la lune, hier, dit Naruto en s'installant au pied d'un arbre.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta ce qui l'entoure à la plus grande surprise de ses deux amis.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il recommence, s'énerva Sakura.

-Laisse- le tranquille, intervient Sasuke lorsqu'il voit sa coéquipière s'avançait vers Naruto.

-Mais…

Sasuke se déplaça et va s'asseoir près du jeune renard et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Résignée, Sakura attend passivement son professeur.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva avec une demi- heure de retard, Naruto remarqua la présence de Sasuke près de lui.

-Toi aussi tu entends les murmures ? demanda Naruto.

-Non j'essaie de comprendre ce que tu entends, mais je n'arrive pas.

-C'est dommage, car toute la végétation est heureuse que tu leur consacres un peu de temps.

-Malheureusement je ne les entends pas.

-Peut- être qu'un jour tu le pourras.

-Je l'espère, dit Sasuke en se levant lorsqu'il voit que leur professeur leur demande de le suivre. Naruto l'imite et rejoint en courrant vers Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir, Naruto entre directement chez lui. Il voit que Saki est accompagnée d'Hinata :

-Salut Hinata. Je suis content de te voir. Je te vois tous les jours c'est derniers temps. C'est super, dit- il rapidement.

-Naruto, quand tu parles à une jeune fille, tu respires. Au moins, on pourra comprendre ce que tu dis.

-Désolée… Au fait Saki, Ero- sennin est ici ?

-Non, mais il m'a dit que si tu veux t'entraîner avec lui il faut le rejoindre au lieux habituel.

-Bien. Je vais le rejoindre.

-N'oublie pas que si tu veux connaître la suite de mon histoire, il faut que tu rentres de bonne heure.

-D'accord, cria le jeune garçon avant de fermer la porte violemment.

-Décidément, il ne s'intéresse qu'à son entraînement.

-Excusez- moi Saki- san, mais… de quelle histoire parliez vous avec Naruto- kun.

-Je lui ai raconté comment j'ai rencontrer mon mari, Satoshi. Tu veux le savoir toi aussi ?

-Si… si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas de problème.

Alors Saki entrepris à raconter son histoire à la jeune Hinata.


	5. Chapitre05

Voilà le chapitre 05, comme promis. J'ai voulu le mettre tout de suite après ce chapitre parce que je trouve que je l'ai mal coupé. Et puis j'aime la scène dans la chambre de Naruto. Pour moi c'est un événement fondateur de mon histoire. J'attend vos critique et me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

A très bientôt. Bisous.

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Saki et Satoshi.

Chapitre05

Tard dans la soirée, Naruto s'effondra sur le sol, complètement épuisé. Jiraya vient près de lui et s'accroupit pour voir l'état du jeune garçon.

-Alors Naruto ? Tu te sens bien.

-Super, dit Naruto en levant péniblement le pouce. Il faut juste que je reprends mon souffle et on continue.

-Non, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est bon, pour toi. Et puis si tu ne rentres pas, Saki me fera une crise de nerfs.

-D'accord, d'accord… J'arrive.

-Bien, je rentre en premier, mais n'oublie pas de ne pas t'endormir ici.

-Oui, dit Naruto en souriant.

Jiraya se relève et s'en va, laissant un Naruto complètement épuisé. Il ferme les yeux et commence à s'endormir. Soudain, il entend qu'on s'approche. Il ouvre subitement ses paupières et se trouve face à Hinata.

-Hinata !

-Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, dit la jeune fille un peu coupable.

-Mais non pas du tout, dit Naruto en rigolant. Maintenant je pète la forme.

-Tu reprends vite des forces, dit Hinata en rigolant doucement.

-Ouaih et tant mieux… En fait qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

-Je… J'allais rentrer à la maison, dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

-Tu étais avec Saki toute la soirée ?

-Oui… Elle m'a un peu aidé pour mes pouvoirs et elle m'a parlé de son mari.

-Satoshi ! Je voudrai bien le connaître.

-Moi aussi. Il a l'air amusant.

-Ca veut dire que je suis amusant, dit Naruto en se relevant énergiquement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hinata un peu surprise par sa réflexion.

-Saki me dit toujours que je lui ressemble. C'est bien ça !

-J'espère que tu auras le même parcourt. Saki m'a qu'il était un très grand ninja.

-Oui, je serai le futur Hokage, cria- t- il en montrant les poing en V.

Hinata rigole doucement ce qui l'encourage à continuer à faire le singe.

-Dis, dis. Si je te ramène chez toi.

-C'est… C'est inutile, dit Hinata en secouant ses mains. Je vais rentrer toute seule.

-Non, Saki dit qu'il faut être galant avec une fille et je te ramène chez toi.

-C'est très gentil, dit- elle ne pouvant rien faire face à sa détermination.

Naruto lui tend la main pour qu'elle la prenne. Timidement, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et tous deux vont jusqu'à la propriété des Hyuga.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la porte, un jeune garçon surgit, de nulle part, devant eux.

-Où étais- tu ? demanda- t- il à Hinata.

-Frère Neji ! dit Hinata lorsqu'elle le remarque.

-Répond, dit- il froidement.

-Ola ! cria Naruto voyant que Neji ne l'avait pas vu. Je la raccompagne chez elle, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Ben, je suis là ! dit Naruto aussi froidement que le jeune Hyuga.

Neji remarqua qu'il tenait la main d'Hinata puis il regarde la jeune fille pour savoir ce qui ce passe entre eux.

-Je… je viens de finir mon entraînement et … et Naruto- kun s'est proposé de m'accompagner.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, si tu ne veux pas que Hiashi- sama sache que tu entres à cette heure- ci.

-Oui, dit Hinata en baissant la tête.

Neji les laissa, alors Hinata se retourna vers Naruto.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas que Neji viendrait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-C'est pas grave. De toute manière, lui non plus je ne peux pas le blairer, monsieur- je- suis- le- plus- doué- que- les- autres. Je déteste sa manière de penser.

-Mais tu sais, il est un peu plus gentil avec moi… Moins exigent…

-Tant mieux, sinon j'allais lui rabattre le caquet.

-Merci, Naruto- kun, dit Hinata en souriant.

-Demain, on se revoit, n'est ce pas ?

-Si… si tu veux, dit- elle en rougissant.

-Alors à demain. Je t'emmènerai au restaurant de ramen.

-Au revoir et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dit Naruto en courant.

-Tu comptes le revoir ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne vivement et voit Neji.

-Je… Je croyais que tu étais parti, dit- elle un peu apeurée.

-… Avec qui tu t'entraîner ? Avec lui ?

-N… Non, avec Saki- san…

-Saki- san ? Qui est- ce ?

-C'est une élève de l'Hokage et de Jiraya- sama. Son mari était le maître de Kakashi- sensei.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu au village.

-Elle l'avait quitté pour s'entraîner. Elle est vraiment très forte

-De toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de nombreux maîtres… dit- il avant de partir.

Neji la laisse seule. Elle se décide de rentrer.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto entre chez lui, il vit que Saki l'attendait.

-Je suis désolé du retard, dit- il un peu inquiet qu'elle se fâche.

-J'allais justement te chercher, dit- elle en lui souriant. Jiraya- sensei m'a dit que des fois tu t'endors, épuisé, par terre.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Naruto en se grattant la tête. Mais cette fois- ci Hinata était là. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

Soudain il entend un bruit dans la cuisine. Il va voir si Jiraya était là mais il se trouva nez à nez à Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! cria- t- il en le désignant du doigt.

-Et bien, Naruto. C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton ami d'avoir apporté des rouleaux d'entraînement.

-Des rouleaux ? Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Naruto en se souvenant qu'il lui avait demandé durant une de ses missions un moyen de contrôler le chakra correctement.

-Baka, dit Sasuke de la manière la plus naturelle.

Naruto ne fais plus attention à son injure. Il va jusqu'au frigidaire prend un brique de lait et va jusqu'à l'évier pour le verser dans un verre.

-Sasuke dort ici, cela ne te dérange pas ?

Naruto avala de travers dont la moitié fut recrachée. Saki lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il répare les dégâts puis il se tourne vers elle.

-Pourquoi il doit dormir ici ? Il a sa maison.

-Ben, parce qu'il fait nuit, et que ce n'est pas bien qu'un jeune garçon de son âge traîne dans les rues.

-Je comprends que tu dis ça pour une fille mais pour Sasuke c'est différent, il sait très bien se défendre !

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, tout à l'heure, dit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

-Mais Naruto… Il va rentrer tout seul chez lui où il n'y a personne. Il va se doucher, puis glisser dans un lit tout froid… Ce n'est pas très bien pour un enfant.

Naruto la regarde étonné puis baisse les yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'est de vivre ainsi mais il l'avait oublié avec la présence d'Ero- sennin et de Saki. Il avait oublié ce que c'est la solitude alors que Sasuke, malgré son caractère, le subissait encore. Il quitte la pièce et dit, d'une voix froide :

-Fait comme tu veux. Tu habites aussi ici.

Saki sourit tendrement puis regarde Sasuke qui est étonné par sa réponse. Il se retourne vers Saki qui s'avance vers lui. Elle se baisse légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le regarde avec gentillesse. Cela fait rougir l'enfant.

-Naruto te passera un de ses pyjamas. Il a du aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps on va préparer les futons ? Je crois que demain vous allez vous lever de bonne heure.

-Demain, on n'a pas de mission, dit Sasuke un peu boudeur.

-C'est très bien. Vous allez rester plus longtemps avec moi, dit- elle toute joyeuse.

-Dites, Saki- san… Est-ce que je peux entendre la végétation comme Naruto ?

-Je ne sais pas mais on peut essayer demain, si tu veux. J'en suis sûre que Naruto voudra t'aider.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Il préférera que je ne l'apprenne pas.

-Nous verrons plus tard. Allons faire les lits.

Saki le prend par la main et le traîne jusqu'à dans la chambre de Naruto. Ils déplient les lits et quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent en pyjama, attendant que Saki leur donne le signe de se coucher.

-Saki, saki, dit Naruto tout agité sur son lit. Et la suite de ton histoire ?

-De l'histoire ? demanda Sasuke un peu surpris.

-Oui, Saki me raconte comment elle a rencontré Satoshi.

-Qui est Satoshi ?

-Mon mari, dit Saki en se glissant sous ses draps.

-Oui, oui. Il prétend que je lui ressemble, sautilla Naruto.

-Vient Naruto, dit Saki en relevant son drap. Toi aussi Sasuke. Je suis sûr que tu as envi d'entendre mon histoire.

-Cela ne me concerne pas, dit Sasuke en regardant ailleurs.

-C'est pas grave, dit Naruto en se collant à Saki tout content.

Sasuke remarqua la réaction de Naruto lorsqu'il entre sous le drap de Saki. C'est la première fois qui le voyait aussi joyeux depuis qu'il le connaît. Il sentit un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire maternel de Saki. Cette dernière leva les yeux et souleva une nouvelle fois son drap pour que le jeune garçon brun vient les rejoindre.

-Vient Sasuke, dit- elle en lui souriant.

-Je peux dormir tout seul dans mon futon.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Laisse Saki, s'il ne veut pas, dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sens bon Saki. En dirait l'odeur d'une maman.

-Ah oui ! C'est peut- être parce que j'ai eu un enfant.

-C'est vrai ? s'écria Naruto. Mais je ne savais pas. Il est où ?

-Je…, dit Saki en baissant les yeux tristement ce qui étonnèrent les deux garçons. Lorsque j'ai perdu mon mari, j'ai accouché de mon petit garçon. Mais on me l'a enlevé et on m'a fait perdre la mémoire pour que j'oublie tout et que je devienne une Vestale. Ce n'est qu'en communiquant avec la Nature que j'ai retrouvé peu à peu ma mémoire. J'ai appris que c'était un garçon. Il a le même âge que vous deux.

-Et maintenant tu sais qui il est ? demanda Naruto d'une voix cassante.

-Oui… mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

-Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ? demanda- t- il sur les nerfs.

Saki le regarde attentivement puis sourit devant son air volontaire.

-C'est inutile, Naruto. Il ne vit pas dans le village. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'il va bien et qu'il vit heureux.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda- t- il cette fois- ci plus inquiet.

-Oui, dit- elle en souriant tristement.

-Mais tu sais… Ne pas vivre avec sa mère c'est triste… et c'est…

-Naruto… Je ne te demande pas de le remplacer mais veux- tu être mon fils ?

Devant une telle question, Naruto se figea. Puis il détourna les yeux pour réfléchir et se retourna vivement.

-Je suis d'accord. Je veux une maman et tu es avec moi tellement gentille… Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir fui lorsque je t'ai dit ma vraie nature… comme une maman… Je veux que tu sois ma maman.

-Merci Naruto, dit elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. Puis elle se releva et se retourne vers Sasuke : Jiraya- sensei m'a dit que tu étais orphelin, Sasuke. Tu ne voudrais pas être mon second fils ?

-Cela m'apportera quoi ? demanda Sasuke froidement.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit Naruto furieux. J'aurai pensé que tu comprendrais parce que toi aussi tu n'as pas de maman, mais tu es un idiot.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi? s'écria Sasuke en colère. Si j'accepte, on sera frère.

-Frère, dit Naruto puis il réfléchis un instant. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas pensé…

-Baka, dit Sasuke en leur tournant le dos.

-Mais… Tu sais toi aussi ce que c'est la solitude… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à être heureux alors que Saki te le demande… Je… je… Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

Sasuke se retourne vers lui voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus qui changèrent de couleur.

-Sasuke ? Tu es sûr de refuser ? demanda Saki qui caressa la chevelure de Naruto.

-Ou… Je ne sais pas… Vous ne remplacerez jamais ma mère…

-Mais je ne le veux pas. Comme toi, tu ne remplaceras pas mon enfant… Mais je crois qu'on peut essayer de vivre ensemble pour être heureux. De plus, on devient plus fort lorsqu'on a quelqu'un à protéger. Je croyais que tu avais compris ça.

-Bien sûr que j'ai compris… Sinon, je ne l'aurai jamais défendu, dit- il en regardant

Naruto. Mais je veux avant tout me venger.

-Que feras- tu quand tu auras fini ta vengeance ? Tu te retrouveras seul car tu n'as pas pu ouvrir ton cœur. Je sais ce que c'est la vengeance et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas drôle la solitude qui suit après…

Naruto se sépare de Saki et se lève. Il va vers Sasuke et le prend par le col de son haut de pyjama.

-Si je te bats, est- ce que tu accepteras la proposition de Saki ?

-Pourquoi veux- tu que j'accepte ?

-Parce que… Parce que… Je ne sais même pas. C'est vrai que je serai plus heureux si Saki n'avait que moi tout seul… mais je me dis que… que… ce serait bien… être ensemble… heureux… Au moins un fois dans sa vie… heureux.

Naruto le lâcha et se retourne. Il est arrêté par Sasuke qui lui prend par la manche de son pyjama.

-Je… Je veux être heureux au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Naruto le regard avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il éteint la lumière puis lui prend la main et le conduit vers le futon de Saki. Il l'oblige à y entrer et il s'installe de l'autre côté de Saki. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Saki et ferma les yeux.

-Dis Saki. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler mama.

-Bien sûr, mais il faudra le faire que lorsqu'on est ensemble.

-Alors, bonne nuit mama.

Saki prend Sasuke dans ses bras qui s'installe au creux de son épaule et elle caresse la joue de Naruto.

-Bonne nuit Naruto. Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke, dit toujours Naruto.

-Bo… Bonne nuit Saki- mama… Bonne nuit Naruto…

Sasuke sentit l'odeur de Saki puis ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sens bon comme une maman, murmura- t- il avant de prendre le chemin des rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jiraya alla voir si ses deux élèves sont toujours endormis. Lorsqu'il entre doucement dans la chambre, il vit quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle.

Décidément, elle sait manipuler tout son petit monde. Même le petit Uchiwa… Je me demande comment elle a réussit…

Il referma la porte et va dans la cuisine pour se trouver quelque chose à manger. Après avoir préparer un sandwich, il sort de la maison. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et se souvient :

_-Alors Maître, quelle est la nouvelle mission du jour ?_

_-Elle est un peu particulière, Satoshi… Et nous y allons qu'à nous deux…_

_-A nous deux ? Quel genre de mission est- ce ?_

_-Reprendre des rouleaux qui détiennent des secrets du village de Konoha._

_-Des rouleaux secrets ? Pourquoi sont-ils à l'extérieur du village ?_

_-Hum… cela fait des siècles qu'ils sont à l'extérieur… Mais comme ses derniers temps la guerre éclate un peu partout dans le monde, l'Hokage préfère les retrouver dans les archives du village._

_-Et où sont- ils cachés ?_

_-Hum… dans la vallée des Vestales…_

_-Ah ! La vallée des Vestales… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé…_

-Il a osé dire qu'il ne l'a jamais entendu parler… Alors qu'il savait qu'il allait la délivrer, dit Jiraya en souriant.

_-Bonjour petit oiseau, dit Saki en levant le bras pour accueillir l'animal sur le bord de ses doigts. D'après la forêt, on va avoir de la visite… c'est génial, vous ne trouvez pas ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une tête inconnue._

_Soudain l'oiseau regarde derrière elle puis s'en vole._

_-Et bien, petit oiseau ? dit- elle en se retournant, puis elle voit une ombre sur elle._

_-Bonjour ? dit une voix masculine._

_Elle lève les yeux vers un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille blond. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflètent de la malice. Elle se relève brusquement car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un être humain de sexe masculin d'aussi près._

_-Qui… qui êtes- vous ? dit- elle paniquée._

_-Saki ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? demanda le jeune homme inquiet._

_Saki regarde le jeune garçon plus attentivement et il lui semblait qu'elle le connaissait mais où trouver la bonne image. Elle se souvient de plusieurs visages de son enfance mais pour ne plus avoir mal, elle avait fait en sorte de les oublier. Elle reposa les yeux sur lui et vit de la tristesse sur son visage. Paniquée, elle s'avance vers lui et lui dit :_

_-Je suis désolée mais… mais si vous venez de mon village d'enfance, j'ai tout oublié… Pour que je ne sois pas trop triste, on m'a enlevé certains souvenirs… je suis vraiment désolée._

_-Ah… Je vois, dit- il en baissant la tête. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais une pensée pour moi de temps en temps, mais si on t'a enlevé ta mémoire… Je comprends un peu…_

_-Tu… Tu es Satoshi ?_

_-Comment ? demanda le jeune homme blond en levant les yeux vers elle._

_-Tu ne peux être que Satoshi… Sinon mon cœur n'aurait pas battu aussi vite en te voyant, dit- elle en souriant._

_-Mais je croyais…_

_-On m'a faire perdre la mémoire mais quand on résiste, on se souvient de certaine personne, dit-elle en plaçant ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. De plus tu n'aurais pas ceci au cou si tu n'étais pas Satoshi, continua- t- elle en découvrant le collier._

_-En fait tu ne savais pas pour le collier, dit Satoshi en souriant à son tour. Tu l'as fait au pif._

_-C'est vrai mais je ne me suis pas trompée._

_-J'en suis bien content, dit- il en se penchant légèrement vers elle._

_Saki l'entoura de ses bras et ils s'embrasèrent tendrement. Soudain tout autour d'eux un vent léger leur caresse le visage. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et se regardent mutuellement. Soudain ils entendent crier :_

_-Saki- san !_

_Les deux jeune gens se tournent vers une femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, accompagnée par Jiraya._

_-Oh ! Les ennuies vont commencer, dit Saki avec une grimace._

_-Saki- san, que faites- vous ?_

_-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse dans une telle situation, dit- elle devant l'évidence du tableau compromettant qu'elle donnait dans les bras de Satoshi._

_-Savez- vous ce que c'est ? demande la femme en pleine crise en désignant Satoshi._

_-C'est Satoshi, dit Saki en regarde l'homme._

_-Mais vous êtes une Vestale. Une Vestale doit rester vierge._

_-J'ai pas envi, dit Saki en se collant encore plus à Satoshi._

_-Saki- san, vous allez compromettre les Vestales, dit la pauvre femme qui ne sait plus où se mettre._

_-Si nous partons, cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Satoshi._

_-Bien sûr que non. Tant que les hommes disparaissent de la vallée, c'est pour le bien des Vestales et de Saki- san._

_-Mais quand je dis nous, Saki vient avec nous, dit Satoshi sérieusement en levant l'index._

_-Comment, crièrent en même temps la femme et Jiraya._

_-Ben oui, je ne compte pas laisser ma femme ici._

_-Votre… votre… votre femme ! Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien._

_-Bien sûr. Saki sera ma femme et nous aurons des enfants._

_-Des enfants… Mais rendez- vous compte de ce que vous dites, jeune homme, cria la femme._

_-Oui, dit Satoshi en souriant gentiment._

_-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Jiraya, se frappant le front._

_-Les hommes n'apportent que des malheurs. Sortez de notre vallée et Saki- san restera ici. Elle a un rang trop élever pour qu'elle se pervertisse avec vous._

_-Mais… dit Saki avant d'être coupée par Satoshi._

_-Alors je l'enlèverai et cela se fera sous vos yeux._

_-Satoshi, je crois que ça suffit, intervient Jiraya._

_-Je suis d'accord sensei. Si nous partons maintenant que vous avez les rouleaux._

_-Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir provoquer tout ce tumulte mais nous allons partir, dit Jiraya en regardant la femme._

_-Allons- y Saki._

_-Saki- san, intervient la femme d'une voix autoritaire. Savez- vous que vous risquerez de perdre vos pouvoirs en vous liant à cet homme._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, mère supérieur, dit Saki en souriant. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est vivre heureuse avec Satoshi._

-Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais perdu mes pouvoirs. Ils sont restés en moi, dit Saki en levant le bras

-Pourquoi aurais- tu perdu tes pouvoirs si tu te maries avec Satoshi ? demanda Naruto calé contre son épaule.

-Parce que l'on dit que les Vestales doivent rester pures.

-Pures ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sasuke en levant la tête pour la regarder.

-Qu'elles doivent rester vierges, dit Saki en souriant de la rougeur du garçon.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Naruto ignare de toute chose.

-Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? demanda Sasuke en le regardant.

Saki éclate de rire devant les expressions totalement différentes des deux enfants. Puis reprenant son calme, elle se penche vers Naruto pour lui susurrer la définition au creux de l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Naruto devient écarlate et se retourne honteux. Saki se remis une nouvelle fois à éclater de rire.

-Je crois que tu aimes bien charrier Naruto, dit Sasuke avec un demi- sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais j'ai bien aimé l'expression de ton visage aussi Sasuke, dit Saki en lui pinçant la joue.

-Ce n'est pas amusant.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut aller s'entraîner, cria Naruto en se levant de sa couche.

-Quoi encore !

-Il faut que je devienne le future Hokage. Oba- chan m'a devancer mais la prochaine se sera moi.

-Je n'y croirais pas trop à ta place, dit Sasuke moqueur.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné, monsieur le sinistre.

-Comment, cria Sasuke en se mettant à la hauteur de Naruto.

Etonné, le jeune blond regarde le jeune brun, puis il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce que te fait rire, le cancre ?

-D'habitude tu ne di rien quand je te traite de tous les noms mais là…. Ha!ha!ha! C'est trop drôle. !

-Naruto chéri, dit Saki en le prenant dans les bras, il ne faut se moqué de son frère comme ça ?

-Mon frère ! C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié ça !

-Baka !

Saki lâcha Naruto pour prendre Sasuke dans ses bras :

-Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de mot à son frère, Sasuke chéri.

Sasuke rougit instinctivement, ce qui fait rire Naruto. Saki tire les deux garçons jusqu'à la cuisine où elle commence à préparer le petit déjeuné.


	6. Chapitre06

Salut Tout le monde ! Voila le sixième chapitre. Mais avant c'est le traditionnel remerciement des reviews :

**zagan** : Naruto et Sasuke vont souvent discuter amicalement dans cette histoire car maintenant ils sont frères. J'espère que le fait que nous deux ninjas préférés soient frères te plaît. Pour la révélation de Saki cela se fera bien plus tard. Voilà la suite

**Yami Shino** : Je suis contente car de plus en plus de personnes lisent mon histoire… Saki est la reine de l'embobinage, même Kakashi est tombé dedans ;

**Yoann **: merci, merci, merci (se penche légèrement et humblement) Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise. Pour le couple Naruto et Hinata je suis à fond avec toi. Par contre il ne faut pas oublier que Naruto a tendance de ne pas voir ce qu'il y a autour de lui alors savoir que Saki est sa mère c'est un peu dur pour lui. La pauvre Hinata est dans le même cas (snif !) La réaction de Sasuke tu la verras dans la suite car ils seront très souvent ensemble. Ah Sakura ! Soit elle est appréciée soit elle est détestée… Pour tout t'avouer, un moment donné je ne pouvais pas la blairer moi aussi (désolée les fans) mais vers la fin de la première parti du manga, j'ai changé un peu d'avis (mais cela rester à confirmer.) J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle devienne une grande ninja voir peut- être une future sennin, qui sait ?

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie l'histoire même si c'est pas son couple préféré qui est mis en avant. En fait quel est ton couple préféré ? (Curieuse va ! )

**mayura** : Coucou mayura ! Ma pauvre Hinata (snif) elle a à faire à un aveugle (snif) Mais t'inquiète c'est une fic sur Naru/Hina donc tout doit se finir bien, enfin, je l'espère… ?!? (suspense !!!) Vive Neji !!! Bien que Itachi est un personnage intéressante (voir très intéressant) je ne peux pas « trompée » mon petit Neji donc Itachi reste avec toi Voilà la suite !

Voila, voila. Par contre avant de commencer le chapitre 6, j'ai relu le début de l'histoire sur FFN et j'ai remarqué avec horreur qu'il y avait énormément de fautes et je m'en excuse. Il y avait aussi aucun indice sur les penser des personnages alors que je les avais mis entre crocher et cela n'est pas apparu par la suite. Je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention pour les prochaines fois. Et merci encore de lire cette histoire et à très bientôt.

Chapitre 06

-C'est bien Naruto, dit Jiraya en s'accroupissant devant le jeune garçon complètement épuisé. Tu l'as enfin maîtrisé  
-Comment ça enfin ! cria Naruto en sautant sur ses jambes. Je croyais qu'il fallait du temps pour la maîtriser ?  
-C'est vrai, dit Jiraya en s'asseyant par terre, près de Naruto. Tu fais vraiment de gros progrès.  
Rêveur, il lève la tête vers le ciel.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Ero- sennin.  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit Jiraya en le frappant la tête. En fait Naruto, tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Sasuke ?  
-Comment ? demanda le jeune renard avec une expression idiote sur le visage.  
-Je vous ai vu dans les bras de Saki- chan, ce matin.  
-Ah ! En faite Saki m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas être son fils… Elle m'a raconté qu'on l'avait séparé de son fils. Bien qu'elle sache où il se trouve, elle n'a pas le droit de le voir. Alors elle m'a demandé d'être son fils et j'ai accepté. Elle l'a aussi demandé à Sasuke et lui aussi a accepté.  
-Je vois…  
-Maintenant Sasuke et moi, on est un peu des frères.  
-Hum… dit Jiraya en réfléchissant. Alors il n'y aura plus de rivalité entre vous.  
-Non, c'est pas ça. Sasuke et moi on veut toujours surpasser l'autre. Je crois que cela existera toujours entre nous, mais maintenant nous serons plus fort car on est ensemble.  
-Je comprends. J'espère que ça marchera pour tous les eux.  
-Ero- sennin, dit Naruto d'une voix grave. S'il vous plaît ne le dites à personne.  
-Compris… Hum… je crois que tu as de la visite, dit Jiraya en regardant derrière lui.  
Naruto l'imita et il vit Hinata qui s'avance vers eux d'un pas assez timide.  
-Hinata ! cria Naruto tout joyeux. Comment ça va ?  
-Bi… Bien, dit Hinata timidement en jouant avec ses doigts.  
-Alors c'est toi Hinata- chan que me parlais Saki ? demanda Jiraya.  
-Saki vous a parlé d'elle ? demanda Naruto tout content à son maître. Vous savez, Hinata est super gentille avec moi, bien qu'elle soit un peu timide, mais elle est géniale.  
-Oui, je sais tout ça, dit Jiraya en se levant pour aller vers la jeune fille. Mais je vois aussi que dans dix se sera aussi une jolie femme, continua- t- il avec une grimace de pervers.  
-Ero- sennin, dit Naruto en perdant toute patience. Si vous la toucher je vous jure que je vous éclate, dit-il cette fois- ci en criant.  
-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, j'ai pour principe de ne pas toucher les petites copines de mes élèves, dit Jiraya amusé par l'attitude de son élève.  
-Co… copine, répéta Naruto cette fois- ci rouge de confusion. Mais… mais Hinata n'est pas ma copine… enfin je crois, dit- il tout bas pour ne pas que l'on entende, mais Jiraya l'a très bien comprit.  
-Aller Naruto, pour me pardonner je vous paye un ramen.  
-Chouette, dit Naruto en levant le poing vers le ciel. Ça te dit Hinata ?  
-Euh… oui, dit la jeune fille de plus en plus rouge.  
-Tu vas voir, le cuisinier sera heureux de te voir, dit Naruto en lui prenant le bras. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il voulait t'offrir un bol.  
-C'est très gentil, dit Hinata en souriant.  
-De plus Saki va nous rejoindre avec Sasuke.  
-Sasuke- kun ?  
-Oui. Elle voulait l'entraîner pendant notre jour de congé. Alors elle est avec lui en ce moment.  
-Je vois. Saki- san est très apprécié par tout le monde.  
-Ouaih ! dit Naruto en souriant, puis il tire par le bras Hinata pour la faire avancer.

* * *

-Je n'y arrive pas, dit Sasuke complètement épuisé.  
-Alors tu n'as pas le pouvoir de Naruto, dit Saki calmement.  
-C'est dommage, dit- il en regardant sa main droit. J'aurai voulu entendre ce qu'il entend.  
-Tu es jaloux de Naruto ?  
-Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… Au début j'étais numéro un dans toute l'académie, mais maintenant je me retrouve face à de nombreux ninjas plus puissant que moi. Alors je me dis que si je n'arrive pas à les battre alors je ne pourrais jamais battre mon frère.  
-Tu parles de ta vengeance ?  
-Oui… Saki- mama, est ce que tu as déjà eu envi de te venger ?  
-Oui, dit Saki en s'asseyant à son niveau. On a toujours voulu me séparer de mon mari alors que je vivais heureuse avec lui. Quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, j'en fut anéantie et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Lorsque j'ai revu l'image de Satoshi, une colère sombre a explosé en moi. Inconsciemment, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs et j'ai déclenché un orage. C'est quand je me suis calmée que j'avais compris sur ce qui s'est passé. Au début j'ai pensé qu'on allait me réprimander mais personne n'avait comprit la situation alors je me suis dit que je pouvais quitter cette organisation qui ne donner qu'une éducation erronée. Je suis arrivé à une étape où je voulais me venger comme toi car ils m'ont fait abandonné mon enfant mais la Nature m'a consolée et je suis partie de l'avant. Je suis partie pour rechercher mon fils.  
-Et tu l'as retrouvé mais tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ton existence.  
-C'est exacte, dit tristement Saki en baisant les yeux.  
-Alors pourquoi je ressens le mensonge dans ta voix ?  
-Que veux- tu dire par là ? demanda Saki toute étonnée.  
-Je pense que tu mens sur ton enfant.  
-Tu penses que je n'ai pas d'enfants.  
-Si, tu as un fils mais il ne se trouve pas très loin de toi et non dans un autre village. Et tu es triste de ne pas le lui dire.  
-Et qui est selon toi mon fils ? demanda Saki suspicieuse.  
-C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir… enfin, j'ai des doutes mais je ne veux pas te le dire pour l'instant.  
-Des doutes, dit Saki en souriant. Tu sembles plus perspicace que les enfants de ton âge.  
-Merci, dit Sasuke avant de réfléchir sur ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est la première fois que je remercie quelqu'un qui me complimente.  
-C'est peut- être que je suis ta mère, dit Saki en le prenant dans ses bras et lui grattant la tête.  
-C'est pas pour ça ! cria Sasuke pour essayer de s'échapper. Il faut y aller sinon Naruto va nous piquer une colère car il aura faim.  
-C'est vrai, dit Saki en imaginant la scène. En fait Sasuke, pour Naruto…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je… je pense que Naruto aura une destiné bien particulière.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sasuke étonné par le ton solennel de Saki.  
-Chez les vestales, il existe de nombreuses légendes dont une… une seule parle d'un homme. Cet homme peut tout comme les Vestales communiquer avec la Nature. Mais son utilisation sera différent car il possèdera un très grand pouvoir. Il deviendra l'égale d'un dieu, c'est pour cela que l'on le nomme Kami. Il pourra voir certaine chose que l'homme moyen ne peut pas voir. Il entendra toute la souffrance de son environnement. Il sera le seul à percevoir ces cris et il peut en perdre la tête. Cependant dans cette légende on dit qu'il existe un homme qui a pu sauver son esprit en s'unissant avec la Nature et ainsi il est devenu le plus grand de tous…  
-Tu veux dire que Naruto sera cet homme.  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Saki en baissant la tête. Car il existe peu de personne de ce genre et peu de personne n'a réussit à vivre avec ce pouvoir. Ils se sont tous suicidés. Qu'il devient cet homme ne me dérange pas trop mais Naruto a vécu dans un milieu bien particulier. Je sais qu'il a eu une enfance malheureuse avec les habitants du village. Il fut seul… mais est ce que cela ne provoquera pas plus un rejet total des villageois de Konoha ?  
-Tu as peur que Naruto suive le chemin que prennent ces Kamis ?  
-Oui… je ne peux pas me permettre de développer ce pouvoir pour qu'il soit malheureux une nouvelle fois…  
-C'est pour cela que tu voulais que je devienne ton fils ?  
-Oui et non… Je veux juste effacer toute cette tristesse dans vos yeux à tous les deux. L'histoire de deux frères ennemis serait amusante à voir.  
-Les frères ennemis ne font que de mauvais souvenirs.  
-Tu veux parler d'Itachi… mais je croyais que tu voulais une vengeance pour ta famille mais pas des souvenirs de lui.  
-C'est vrai mais nous sommes aussi ennemis car il est dans le camp adverse de mon village.  
-C'est vrai mais ta relation avec Naruto sera complètement différent. C'est un dépassement de soi qui sera lié par une très forte fraternité. Voilà ce que je veux pour vous deux. Vous avez à peu près une histoire triste dans le passé, vous êtes dans la même équipe et peut- être vous aimiez la même fille.  
-Qui ? Sakura ? cria Sasuke tout rouge.  
-J'ai tord.  
-Pour Naruto je comprends mais moi c'est pas pareil. Sakura est un membre de ma famille. C'est tout.  
-Mais si je te dis que Naruto n'a plus aucun sentiment pour Sakura, est ce que tu la laisseras seule avec une autre personne ?  
-Elle… elle a le droit de faire sa vie comme elle le veut, dit Sasuke tout rouge. Mais de qui Naruto est- il amoureux, alors ?  
-Tu ne le sera bien assez tôt, dit Saki en souriant tendrement. Mais je pense que Sakura et toi alliez très bien ensemble. Un homme calme avec une jeune femme super- active ! C'est trop mignon !  
-Je t'interdis de penser à ce genre de chose, cria Sasuke qui devient de plus en plus rouge.  
-Tu es trop mignon. Allez vient, Naruto doit nous attendre.  
-Oui, dit Sasuke furieux.  
-Sasuke. Ne dit rien à Naruto, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il réagisse impulsivement.  
-Oui… mais je serai toujours avec lui, dit Sasuke en se calmant.  
-J'en suis heureuse.  
Saki lui prend la main et tous deux prennent la direction du village.

* * *

-Mais je vous jure que je trouve Hinata très jolie, supplia Naruto au cuisinier du restaurant Ichiraku.  
-Non, c'est non, Naruto.  
-Vous êtes vraiment cruel, dit Naruto en pleurant.  
-Tes larmes ne vont rien changer.  
-Bonjour tout le monde, cria une voix féminine.  
Tous les clients et les cuisiniers se tournent à l'arrivée de Saki et de Sasuke.  
-Saki ! cria Naruto lorsqu'il la voit.  
-Toujours encore en train de négocier, Naruto ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'y arriveras pas.  
-C'est vraiment pas juste, même toi tu t'y mets.  
-Que veux- tu, dit Saki en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Bonjour Hinata- chan.  
-Bonjour Saki- san, dit la jeune fille timide.  
-Qu'est ce que Hinata vient faire ici ? demanda Sasuke curieux.  
-Elle mange, dit Naruto toujours contrarié.  
Sasuke regarde attentivement Naruto puis Hinata, puis il soupira.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Naruto en le regardant froidement.  
-Rien, j'ai juste faim.  
-Tient Sasuke- kun, dit le cuisinier.  
-Même Sasuke est connu ? demanda Saki toute joyeuse.  
-Il accompagne assez souvent Naruto avec Sakura- chan et Kakashi- kun.  
-Je vois, dit Saki en réfléchissant. Mais en fait où se trouve Kakashi et Iruka ?  
-Nous sommes là, dit une voix traînante.  
-Bonjour Saki- san, dit Iruka en s'asseyant près d'elle.  
-Iruka- sensei connaît aussi Saki ? demanda Sasuke surpris.  
-Bien sûr, dit Saki devant l'évidence.  
-Quand j'étais jeune, je traînais souvent avec Kakashi, dit Iruka en souriant. Cependant je ne l'ai jamais suivit question carrière. Je me sens mieux avec les élèves.  
-C'est bien dommage que tu sois resté Churinga, dit tristement Saki. Tu as un tel potentiel que je trouve que tu gâches ta vie.  
-Mais non, Saki- san, dit Iruka en souriant. Je ne fais que suivre ce qu'à dit Satoshi- sensei : Suis la meilleur voix pour toi ainsi tu seras le plus heureux.  
-C'est vrai, dit Saki en baissant les yeux.  
-Satoshi dit de très bonne parole, dit Naruto en cogitant.  
-Naruto ! dissent surpris Kakashi et Iruka puis ils baissent à leur tour leurs yeux.  
-Alors je ne serai heureux que lorsque je serai Hokage.  
-Baka, dit Sasuke en mangeant ses nouilles.  
A la grande surprise de tous (sauf de Saki), Naruto ne dit rien et Sasuke sourit.  
-Je vois que les choses évolue rapidement, dit Jiraya en souriant.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Jiraya- sama ? demanda Iruka qui va de surprise en surprise.  
-Il faut que je vous le dise, dit Saki en s'essuyant la bouche. J'ai demande à Naruto et à Sasuke de devenir mes enfants.  
-QUOI ! cria Kakashi et Iruka.  
-A… Alors Sasuke- kun et Naruto- kun sont frères ? demanda Hinata toute rouge.  
-Oui.  
-C'est pas vrai, dit Iruka qui s'étouffe avec ses nouilles.  
-Comment on va le dire à l'Hokage maintenant ? se demanda Kakashi.  
-Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Naruto surpris de l'attitude de ses professeurs.  
-Ri… Rien, disent en même temps Kakashi et Iruka complètement épuisé.  
-Il ne faut pas faire cette tête, dit Saki en souriant. Moi je trouve que nous formons une très belle famille tous les trois.  
-Comment Naruto et Sasuke le prennent- ils ? demanda Kakashi cette fois- ci inquiet.  
-Comment voulez- vous qu'on le prenne. Nous avons accepté, c'est tout.  
-De plus nous vivons presque tout le temps ensemble, alors rien ne change.  
-Sauf qu'il est maintenant mon frère, disent en même temps les deux garçons en pointant le doigt vers l'autre.  
A leur grimace, Jiraya, Saki et Hinata éclatent de rire alors que Kakashi et Iruka regardent la scène, médusés.  
A la fin du repas, Kakashi et Iruka devait se rendre à l'administration de l'Académie et ils furent suivis par Saki. Quant à Jiraya, il décide d'aller faire ses investigations. Restés seuls, les trois enfants se regardent l'un l'autre.  
-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Naruto.  
-Je vais aller m'entraîner.  
-Je… je vais rentrer chez moi, dit timidement Hinata.  
-Mais…, dit Naruto en réfléchissant. Si nous nous entraînons ensemble.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de boulet avec moi, dit Sasuke avec froideur.  
-Qui est- ce que tu traites de boulet ? rugit Naruto.  
-Qui veux- tu que se soit, bacha.  
-Arrête de m'insulter. Si Saki- mama t'entend…  
-Et alors, cria Sasuke. Elle ne me fait pas peur.  
-Tu vas me le payer, cria Naruto en se jetant sur Sasuke.  
-Na… Naruto- kun, dit Hinata inquiète lorsqu'elle le voit atterrir par terre.  
Elle court vers lui et le prend dans ses bras pour voit s'il n'est pas blesser.  
-Naruto- kun ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, dit-il plus calment. Il a été tendre aujourd'hui.  
-Tendre ? répéta Sasuke surpris.  
-Ouaih ! dit Naruto en se relevant. Tes coups sont plus violents d'habitude.  
-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda Sasuke en regardant sa main droite. Je suis épuisé par l'entraînement de Saki- mama ?  
-Tu as essayé d'écouter les voix ?  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussit.  
-Je vois… Je comprends pourquoi elles sont tristes.  
-Qui donc ?  
-Les feuilles, dit Naruto en souriant tendrement. Elles espéraient que tu puisses les entendre.  
-J'en suis désolé, dit Sasuke en souriant à son tour. Mais je n'ai pas ton pouvoir.  
-Je vois… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'essayeras plus.  
-Exact. Saki- mama m'a montré comment faire alors j'essayerai de temps en temps.  
-C'est bien, mais si on s'entraîne ensemble ça ira plus vite.  
-De nous trois, tu es le seul qui entend les voix.  
-C'est pas vrai, dit Naruto en souriant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sasuke en regardant Hinata.  
-Tu l'as bien compris. Hinata, elle aussi, peut entendre la Nature. Mais promet nous de ne rien dire à personne.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke en s'approchant du couple pour parler plus doucement.  
-C'est une vestale et normalement elle ne doit pas rester ici.  
-Elle doit aller à la vallée des Vestales.  
-Oui et Saki- mama préfère qu'elle reste au village pour l'instant.  
-Je vois, dit Sasuke en réfléchissant. Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?  
-En… Ensemble ? cria Naruto, choqué, alors qu'Hinata rougit.  
-Tu connais beaucoup de chose sur Hinata, ça veut dire que vous vous fréquentez assez souvent.  
-C'est vrai qu'on se voit assez souvent, dit Naruto en réfléchissant sur la situation. Même tous les jours. De plus elle est gentille avec moi. Elle ne me frappe pas lorsque je dis une bêtise. Elle me comprend, enfin je crois, dit- il en regardant Hinata pour une réponse.  
Toute rouge Hinata agita la tête par l'affirmative, ce qui redonna le sourire à Naruto. Sasuke regarde le visage de son frère et comprit les paroles de sa mère quelques heures plus tôt. Naruto n'était plus amoureux de Sakura.

* * *

-Et comment je dois le prendre ? demanda Tsunade en se reposant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
-Comme vous le voulez, mais maintenant au lieu d'avoir un fils, j'en ai deux. Et je crois qu'ils promettent un très bel avenir.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda l'Hokage en regardant attentivement la jeune femme blonde.  
-Ce que je veux c'est que Naruto peut entendre les voix de la Nature.  
-Quoi, s'écria Kakashi, Iruka et Tsunade.  
-Cela n'est pas étonnant, dit Jiraya en prenant des notes sur son rouleau.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Jiraya ? demanda Tsunade en regardant son ancien partenaire.  
-N'oublie pas que Naruto referme Kyubi en lui. De plus sa mère est une Vestale et pas n'importe qui. De niveau supérieur.  
-Tu crois que le sang de Saki a permis de développer en Naruto ce pouvoir si particulier. Et cela fut aidé par le démon qui est en lui.  
-Je pense.  
-Moi aussi je crois à cela, dit Saki en baissant les yeux. De plus, ma présence a du accélérer sa mutation.  
-Je vois… dit Tsunade en réfléchissant. D'un côté c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là. Tu permettras son apprentissage en tant que vestale enfin en tant que vestale masculin. Je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ce genre de phénomène.  
-C'est un Kami, dit Jiraya qui provoqua un sursaut dans la pièce.  
-Jiraya, te rends- tu compte de ce que tu dis ?  
-Mais c'est la réalité, dit tristement Saki. Maintenant il faut savoir ce que lui préserve l'avenir. Le destin d'un Kami est de courte durée.  
Saki ferma les yeux où des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.  
-Saki- sensei, dit Iruka attristé pour son professeur, n'oubliez pas que Naruto n'est pas un garçon qui laisse tombé à la première difficulté. Je suis le tuteur de Naruto mais aussi son professeur et c'est un étudiant régulier qui recèle en lui les meilleures capacités du village. Il vivra malgré les obstacles.  
-Merci Iruka- kun, dit Saki en souriant tristement. De toute manière je vais faire en sorte que Naruto maîtrise ses pouvoirs correctement. De plus, il est entouré de merveilleux amis.  
-Oui… il surmontera tous les obstacles, répéta Tsunade en souriant, pensant au jeune renard. 


	7. Chapitre07

Bonjour tout le monde Voila un nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente car hier soir j'ai enfin fini _Tu n'es pas seul_. Donc vous aurez la fin dans pas très longtemps enfin si je ne suis pas trop fainéante.

Avant de commencer l'histoire, Réponses aux reviews :

mangaskiss : Merci et voilà la suite.

zagan : Toujours fidèle. Merci pour la relation de Naruto et Sasuke qui va se développer au fil de l'histoire. Mais je pense que les personnages seront vraiment OOC maintenant. Par contre je suis contente que le « statut » de Kami, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, plaise à beaucoup de personnes. Et comme toujours le Hina/Naru continue.

Cassandra : Merci beaucoup Cassy- Chan (Je peux t'appeler comme ça)

yoann : N'oublie pas que Sasuke est le plus perspicace de toute la bande (si on ne compte pas Neji bien sûr ) Aujourd'hui pas de Sakura (juste des sous- entendus) mais j'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite lorsqu'elle va apparaître. Naru/Hina Pawaa !!! et merci pour être toujours présent.

Call-chan : Ca fait longtemps mais je suis content enfinla « prise koala » que j'adore. En fait, Kabuto- kun, un jour tu y arriveras à le dire ? (Kabuto me regarde méchamment et je cours rapidement et très loin)

mayura09 : Et oui, le pouvoir du Kami est très dangereux, mais t'inquiète, Naruto a surmonté plus dur que ça, quoi que j'ai bien envi de le faire souffrir un peu (sourire sadique)… non, non, je vais être calme pour cette histoire, peut- être pour une autre fic, qui sait ? Pour Hinata elle trouve déjà son bonheur en compagnie de Naruto et cela va progresser bien vite. (P.S : Neji est trop CHOU !!!!!)

onarluca : Merci beaucoup. Je ne suis même pas étonné pour ton couple préféré. Bien que je n'aime pas trop le yaoi, si je dois choisir un couple yaoi se sera Naruto/Neji (Je t'adore Neji !!!!!) Bisous et voilà la suite.

Donc voila le chapitre 07 en espérant que vous aimerez. Dans pas très longtemps le chapitre 08. Bisous tout le monde.

Chapitre07

-Tu vois, c'est plus amusant si on fait ça, dit Naruto accroupit en jouant avec son chakra, près d'Hinata qui l'observe avec étonnement.

-C'est vrai, dit- elle en faisant la même chose que lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautent et se tournèrent vers Kakashi qui s'avance vers eux, un livre orange à la main.

-Tient Kakashi- sensei, dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. J'apprenais à Hinata un jutsu à basse d'eau. C'est une manière amusante de faire un suiton.

-Je ne sais pas si Kurenai- sensei apprécierait que tu enseignes à son élève des techniques un peu farfelues.

-Ben au moins elle peut le maîtriser… dit Naruto boudeur. Puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi vous ne nous apprenez pas quelque chose ?

-Et Jiraya- sama, il se trouve où ? D'habitude il est avec toi pour t'entraîner ?

-Je crois qu'il est parti faire des investigations, cracha Naruto furieux que son maître l'est abandonné.

-Je crois que je vais le rejoindre, dit Kakashi en faisant demi- tour.

-Je vous interdis de partir, cria Naruto furieux. Vous êtes mon professeur et vous devez m'apprendre des techniques.

-Mais Hinata- kun n'est pas mon élève et je ne peux pas…

-Foutaise, dit Naruto en le menaçant de son doigt.

-Bon, dit Kakashi en soupirant puis il s'avance vers le couple et s'accroupit. Qu'est ce que tu veux apprendre ?

Naruto sourit d'avoir gagné et s'accroupit à son tour.

-Je veux apprendre le Katon de Sasuke.

-Hum… Le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, dit Kakashi passivement.

-Oui, dit Naruto les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderai une technique aussi faible… pour lui ce sera facile, mais pour elle… » Kakashi observa Hinata qui baissa la tête.

-Alors, alors, Kakashi- sensei, demanda Naruto impatient.

« En dirait qu'il ne prend pas conscient d'Hinata. »

-Tu ne préfères pas apprendre les basses.

-Non, dit catégoriquement Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kakashi savait que l'enfant était décidé et rien ne l'arrêtera. Il soupira de désespoir puis rangea son livre dans sa veste et fit les signes.

-Tu as comprit ? demanda- t- il au jeune garçon.

-Oui, dit Naruto en se relevant puis il court sur les berges de la rivière derrière lui.

-Hinata- kun, est ce que tu as comprit les signes ? demanda Kakashi à la fillette.

Elle rougit et affirma de la tête.

-Tu as déjà essayé une technique de base du Katon.

-Oui, avec Naruto- kun.

-Tu penses pouvoir faire le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, dit- elle en baissant la tête.

-Kakashi- sensei, Hinata, regardez ! cria Naruto sur la berge.

Il fit rapidement les signes et cracha du feu. Une immense flamme se forma à la surprise de ses amis.

« Je ne pensait pas qu'il la maîtriserai aussi vite… En quelques minutes… Je crois comprendre qu'il a enfin comprit comment il faut utiliser son chakra. »

-Vous avez vu… Je suis un petit géni ! s'écria le jeune renard en sautant.

Il va vers son professeur et Hinata et prend la main de cette dernière pour l'emmener vers la berge.

-Vas- y c'est ton tour, dit Naruto en lui souriant.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrai…

-Mais si, mais si ! dit Naruto comme si il enseignait quelque chose. Si tu arrive à faire la base même de Katon alors tu peux faire cette technique. Regarde bien, continue- il en faisant les signes. A ton tour.

Hinata affirma de la tête puis elle fit les signes. De la même manière que Naruto, elle cracha du feu. Bien qu'il fût moins puissant que celui de Naruto, Kakashi resta figé de stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait pas que l'héritière des Hyuga puisse fait un tel miracle. Il regarda le jeune couple et vit que Naruto continua de sauter tout en la félicitant alors qu'elle rougit de plus en plus. Kakashi savait très bien que la jeune fille nourrissait des sentiments pour son idiot d'élève mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse faire de tel progrès en sa compagnie.

-Vous avez vu Kakashi- sensei, dit Naruto en s'approchant de lui, nous avons parfaitement réussit à faire le jutsu. On est vraiment des génies.

-N'allons pas jusqu'à là, mais vous avez fait de très gros progrès surtout toi Hinata- kun.

-Mer… Merci Kakashi- sensei, dit Hinata en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Et moi, et moi ? demanda Naruto.

-Toi aussi tu as fait des progrès, dit Kakashi avec un œil souriant.

« S'il continue comme ça, il deviendra très vite un bon Kami. »

-Bon, c'est pas tout, dit- il en se retournant. Le soleil est déjà couché, il faut rentrer.

-Mais, mais, dit subitement Naruto inquiet. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous apprendre.

-Naruto il commence à se faire tard. Saki- san doit t'attendre. Et c'est pareil pour Hinata- kun.

-C'est vrai, dit Naruto ne regardant la jeune fille. Je te ramène chez toi ?

-No… non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit Hinata en agitant la tête.

-Il ne faut jamais laisser une jeune fille seule le soir, dit Naruto en se frappant le poing contre la poitrine. N'est ce pas Kakashi- sensei ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Je vais venir aussi avec vous.

-Super, dit Naruto content puis il prend la main d'Hinata. Aller, on y va.

-Oui, dit timidement Hinata.

Hinata fut emmené chez elle sans problème. Kakashi décide d'accompagner Naruto chez lui car il avait envi d'aller voir Saki. Alors qu'ils sont seuls dans la rue, Naruto lève la tête vers Kakashi :

-Kakashi sensei, est ce que je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

-Oui, dit le Junin en baisant la tête pour regarde l'enfant à ses côtés.

-Vous savez ce qu'aiment les femmes ?

-Les femmes ? Ce qu'elles aiment ? Pourquoi une telle question ?

-C'est bientôt Noël et je voudrais offrir quelque chose à une femme. Enfin… elle n'est pas encore une femme… mais…

-C'est pour Sakura- kun ?

-Oh c'est déjà trouvé, dit Naruto et voyant la surprise de son maître il ajoute : Je la connais bien maintenant, alors lui trouver un cadeau c'était facile.

-Alors c'est pour Hinata- kun ?

-Heu… fit Naruto un peu au dépourvu, puis il baisse la tête en souriant.

-Alors c'est elle, dit Kakashi en réfléchissant de cette nouvelle donnée.

-Elle est très gentille avec moi… et puis elle m'encourage beaucoup… C'est vraiment une chic fille… Je l'aime bien… non, je l'aime beaucoup.

-Je comprends, dit simplement Kakashi en regardant le ciel.

-Alors Kakashi- sensei ? Quel cadeau lui ferait plaisir ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une femme aime les cadeaux qui lui plaisent. Il faut bien la connaître, mais je pense qu'Hinata- kun n'est pas le genre à refuser un quelconque cadeau venant de ta part.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto incrédule.

-Naruto, cria une voix.

Une silhouette s'avance vers eux et peu à peu, ils découvrent Saki.

-Saki- mama, dit Naruto surpris. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Je m'inquiétais, dit- elle les mains sur les hanches. Jiraya- sensei et Sasuke sont à la maison. D'habitude tu n'entres pas si tard. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant, dit- elle en levant les yeux sur Kakashi qui détourne la tête. Kakashi- kun, j'espère que tu n'as pas dévergondé mon petit garçon chéri.

-Je n'oserai pas faire ce genre de chose, Saki- san, dit Kakashi un peu gêné. Hé !hé !hé !

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Il est venu te voir, dit Naruto en prenant la main de Saki désespéré du rire bête de son professeur. Je meurs de faim, maman.

-On n'attendait plus que toi. Tu viens Kakashi- kun ?

Lorsque Kakashi entre dans la cuisine de l'appartement de son élève, il est assez surprit de voir Sasuke à la table, bien qu'il en soit informé. Ce dernier lui lança une œillade d'inquiétude puis il reprend son habituelle attitude.

-Installe- toi, dit Saki à Kakashi en lui désignant une chaise près du brun.

-Je ne voudrai pas déranger, Saki- san, dit- il en regardant toujours l'attitude de Sasuke.

-Mais non, dit la jeune femme en lui souriant sachant pertinemment sa gène. Il y a suffisamment pour tout le monde.

-Saki- mama a l'habitude de faire plus qu'il n'en faut, dit Naruto en s'installant près de Jiraya. Alors c'est sûr qu'il y aura pour vous, sensei.

-A table, dit Saki, le sourire aux lèvres en posant le plat sur la table.

-Bon, dit Kakashi en s'asseyant.

-C'est une drôle de situation, dit subitement Jiraya en regardant la table.

-Comment ? demanda Saki intriguée en s'asseyant entre Sasuke et Naruto.

-S'il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke, on serait retourner à treize ans en arrière.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Ero- sennin ?

-Il veut dire, qu'on retourne à l'époque où Satoshi était encore vivant. Mais Sasuke peut très bien remplacer Iruka, dit Saki en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Que de bons souvenirs.

-Et c'est toujours aussi succulent qu'à l'époque, dit Kakashi avec une étrange voix joyeuse. Au son de cette voix, ses deux élèves tournent leur tête vers lui et leurs yeux s'écartèrent le voyant sans masque.

-Kakashi- sensei, disent en même temps les garçons.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kakashi ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

-C'est la première fois qu'ils te voient sans ton masque, dit Jiraya tout en mangeant.

-Ah ! dit Kakashi d'un air idiot en regardant tour à tour ses élèves.

-Kakashi- sensei, commença Naruto en ouvrant en plus grand ses yeux, pourquoi…

-… avez- vous cette cicatrice ? finit Sasuke en regardant intrigué la marque.

-C'est une histoire trop longue, dit Kakashi en mangeant tranquillement.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, dit Naruto en posant un coude sur la table attendant la suite.

-Moi pas, dit Kakashi d'une voix froide.

-Je suis sûr que c'est une triste histoire, dit Naruto à voix bas à Sasuke.

-Non, c'est un combat qui a mal finit, commenta Sasuke.

-Tu crois ! dit Naruto étonné. Mais il est fort, très fort.

-Son adversaire devait être plus fort que lui.

-Vous avez fini les commères ? demanda Kakashi en regardant ses deux élèves. Saki rire alors qu'elle pouvait tout entendre les déductions des deux enfants étant au milieu d'eux. Cela irrita Kakashi qui sourit par la suite se souvenant qu'Iruka lui avait souvent fait la remarque il y a bien longtemps lorsque son maître était encore de ce monde.

-En fait, Sasuke, dit Naruto se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? dit Sasuke en déposant ses baguettes.

-Kakashi- sensei m'a apprit le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

-Ah ! dit Sasuke assez étonné puis il réfléchit pendant un certain temps. Pourquoi tu as apprit ça ?

-Parce que tu le connaissais, dit simplement Naruto en finissant son plat.

« Mais c'est idiot d'apprendre ce genre de jutsu » se dit Jiraya.

-Et tu l'as maîtrisé tout de suite ? demanda Saki.

-Oui. Du premier coup. Il faut dire que je connaissais toutes les bases du Katon.

« Encore heureux ! » se dit Jiraya avec une sueur sur la tête.

-C'est bien ça ! dit Saki toute contente. Maintenant mes deux garçons savent faire le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

-Et le Chidori ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix froide.

-Pas envi, dit Naruto en croisant les bras derrière le dos.

-Comment ? disent en même temps Sasuke, Kakashi et Jiraya

-Ben oui… dit Naruto tout en réfléchissant. Kakashi- sensei m'a dit une fois que le Chidori est une spécialité des Sharingan.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu en es incapable, dit Kakashi placidement. Le Sharingan ne l'a fait que perfectionner. Elle n'est qu'une de mes créations.

-Je sais, dit Naruto en souriant. Mais moi j'ai le Rasengan et je t'affronterai avec ça alors que toi tu auras le Chidori.

-Quand tu veux, dit Sasuke en souriant méchamment.

Les deux garçons se regardent avec défi puis ils retournent vers leur assiette. Kakashi les observa attentivement et comprend que malgré le fait qu'ils soient liés à Saki, leur rivalité restera toujours intacte. D'un côté c'est bien car ils ont trouvé quelqu'un a affronté et leur niveau ne peux qu'augmenter. Mais d'un autre, est ce qu'avoir des frères ennemis soit la meilleure des choses pour eux et pour le village. Il soupira silencieusement puis leva les yeux vers Saki qui lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. Malgré toutes ses craintes, il était heureux. Heureux d'être avec les gens qu'il aime le plus. Bien sûr il manquait Iruka et Sakura mais il sait qu'un jour ils seront rassemblés autour de lui… Tient pourquoi pas demain, c'est une bonne idée.

-Naruto, Sasuke, dit- il en remettant son masque, si demain nous pique- niquons avec Sakura- kun et Iruka ?

-C'est génial, dit Naruto en se levant avec énergie.

-Pourquoi si soudainement ? demanda Sasuke.

-J'ai envi de tous nous rassembler. Saki- san et Jiraya- sama seront là aussi ? demanda- t- il aux deux personnes.

-Pas de problème, dit Jiraya.

-Je vais vous préparer le déjeuner, dit Saki toute contente.

-Kakashi- sensei, est- ce que je peux inviter Hinata ?

-Si tu veux.

-Youpi ! cria Naruto en sautant autour de la table. Demain, tous au pique- nique !


	8. Chapitre08

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai eu une semaine surchargée entre mes cours et ma famille (chez moi, c'est les vacances) donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le chapitre 8 plus tôt. Désolée. Alors le voici mais d'abord réponses aux reviews :

**onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**zagan** : Merci à toi aussi. Et oui, comme ils sont toujours ensemble pourquoi pas s'entraîner ensemble. Et puis on apprend plus vite avec les jeunes du même âge. Par contre je ne sais pas si Naruto lui a appris sa « sexy Meta » (j'ai oublie le nom en japonais)

**yoann** : pour le nombre de chapitres, je suis déjà à 17 chap. mais je n'ai pas encore coupé la fin donc il y aura sûrement une vingtaine. Pour le pique- nique c'est pas encore arrivé, le prochaine fois . Mais si tu es fan des Naru/Hina tu seras servi (enfin je le pense)

**Call- chan** : une prise koala, youpi (je les adore !!!) Comme je l'ai dit tout pas de pique nique pour l'instant et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas Kakashi qui fait la cuisine. Saki sait très bien qu'il serai capable de mélanger le sel et le sucre (Tient ! Je connais une fic qui en parle justement, mais va savoir laquelle ????? ;) Bien sûr, tu peux m'appeler comme. A l'origine mon surnom est un code entre copines et je l'ai repris pour mon nom de plume (enfin pas tellement plume que ça…..)

**Casti- chan** : C'est vrai que tout le monde se demande ce que peut cacher ce masque, mais bon au stade où est l'histoire au Japon, je devine qu'il n'y a rien de spécial, mais comme j'ai écrit l'histoire bien avant, j'ai garde la cicatrice pour le fun et puis il faut que Naruto et Sasuke fasse leur commèrage (j'adore cette scène). Marci pour le -chan. J'aime ce genre depetit surnom, en dirait que j'ai des petites sœurs, c'est mon rêve (je suis la dernière de la famille avec un petit frère et c'est une galère, pire que Shikamaru) je suis contente j'ai plein de petites sœurs.

**mayura09** : Je suis contente que tu dis qu'ils ressemblent à une petite famille. J'avais peur que se serai mal interprété voir mal vu. Sasuke aussi proche de Naruto, je ne sais pas si ça peut faire réelle. Pour ce qui est de Naruto qui ouvre enfin les yeux ????? Huuummm !!!! Lis la suite et tu le seras. Sasuke jaloux ???? Huuummm!!! Lis la suite et tu le verras

Voilà pour les reviews et maintenant place au chapitre 08 mais malheureusement pas de pique- nique, mais je vous promets que ça arrivera vite.

Voilà, voilà, je vous fais pleins de gros bisous et à bientôt.

Chapitre08

Hinata marche silencieusement dans la forêt, sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle s'arrête près d'un arbre et son souffle s'accélère comme si elle était essoufflée.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda une voix derrière elle.  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la voix et découvrir un Naruto inquiet.  
-Est-ce que ça va Hinata ? demanda- t- il.  
-Na… Naruto- kun, dit-elle haletante.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit Naruto en posant sa main sur celle d'Hinata. Tu sembles fatiguée.  
-Ce n'est rien, dit- elle en baissant les yeux toujours aussi essoufflée.  
-Comment ça c'est rien ! Tu es en sueur et en plus, dit- il en posant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, tu as de la fièvre. Tu as affronté quelqu'un ?  
-Non, dit Hinata en souriant de sa bienveillance.  
-C'est Neji ! Il t'a encore fait du mal.  
-C'est pas lui, dit Hinata péniblement.  
Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, elle se sentait fatiguée. Elles la lâchèrent et elle eut un vertige. Par réflexe, Naruto la rattrapa puis il la fait asseoir contre l'arbre.  
-Ça ne va pas du tout, dit Naruto en essuyant la sueur de sa main. Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.  
-Naruto, tu l'as trouvé, cria une voix familière.  
-Sauver, dit- il avec soulagement puis se retourna pour crier, Saki- mama, Sasuke, part ici !  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui, ne voyant pas Hinata. Tu l'as trouvé ?  
-Elle ne va pas bien, dit le jeune renard en la regardant, inquiet.  
-Hinata ! s'écria Saki lorsqu'elle voit la jeune fille pâle alors que Sasuke arriva à leur hauteur et constata les faits.  
-Elle a du mal à respirer et elle a de la fièvre.  
-Elle est brûlante, oui, dit Saki en l'examinant. Son pouls va trop vite.  
-Il faut l'emmener voir Oba- chan, dit Naruto d'une voix ferme.  
-C'est une bonne idée, en espérant qu'il n'y a personne dans son bureau.  
Saki et Sasuke aida Naruto à mettre Hinata sur son dos et ils courent vers le bureau de l'Hokage.  
-Oba- chan, cria Naruto en entrant subitement dans le bureau  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Tsunade en se levant. Naruto ?  
-S'il te plaît Oba- chan, supplia Naruto en déposant Hinata sur des chaises du bureau. Aide- la.  
-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
-Nous ne savons pas exactement, dit Saki en entrant à son tour dans le bureau suivit de Sasuke.  
-Bien, dit Tsunade en commençant à l'examiner. Naruto, veux- tu la transporter dans l'autre pièce.  
-Oui, dit- il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
En entrant dans la pièce qui jouxte le bureau, Naruto déposa Hinata sur un canapé. Tsunade se mit devant sa patiente et entreprit à retirer la veste d'Hinata.  
-Saki tu vas m'aider, dit- elle en lui donnant la veste.  
-Que voulez- vous que je fasse exactement.  
-D'abord il faut lui retirer les vêtements puis on va commencer à la soigner.  
Saki donna la veste à Naruto alors que celui- ci rougit en entendant « retirer les vêtements. » Il regarda Sasuke qui était aussi rouge que lui et d'un commun à un accord silencieux, ils quittent la pièce.  
Saki et Tsunade sourit de leur attitude puis elles se reportèrent leur attention sur Hinata qui, elle aussi, rougit  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata- chan, dit Saki. Naruto et Sasuke ne sont du genre à mater les filles toutes nues. A part si Kakashi- kun leur a apprit ce que c'est la perversité.  
-Saki- kun, dit Tsunade mi- révoltée mi- amusée par ce que dit son ancienne élève. Ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Bon, Hinata- kun, reprit Tsunade avec sérieux, tu va me dit ce qui s'est passé ici, continua- t- elle en désignant sa poitrine.  
Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine sentant une vieille cicatrise. Hinata baissa la tête puis elle raconta ce qui s'est passé lors de son examen de Chuunin ainsi qu'à la final.  
-Je vois… Bien que cet anbu t'ait guéri ce fut de courte durée. Il n'a pas prit en considération ce le fait que Neji- kun possède une force que même certains adultes n'ont pas. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont plus bien forts que certains adultes.  
-Vous voulez parler de Naruto et de Sasuke ? demanda Saki en souriant.  
-Et s'ils étaient les seuls… même toi, Hinata- kun, tu es forte… pas en puissance, dit- Tsunade en la voyant doutée, mais en persévérance. Je suis sûre que tu seras un très bon ninja.  
-Elle ne sera jamais un ninja, Tsunade- sensei, dit tristement Saki.  
-Saki- san, dit Hinata d'une voix inquiète.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Saki- kun ?  
-Hinata ne sera jamais un ninja car elle ne pourra jamais faire de mal… Elle sera une vestale.  
-Comment ? s'écria Tsunade surprise, puis elle regarde l'attitude de Saki et d'Hinata. Vous plaisantez, c'est ça ?  
-Je ne plaisante pas, dit Saki. Hinata peut entendre les voix de la Nature.  
-C'est pas vrai… Une vestale… en plus c'est l'héritière du clan des Hyuga…  
-Je suis désolée, dit Hinata tristement.  
-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, dit Saki en lui souriant.  
-Bon, d'abord il faut la guérir une bonne fois pour toute. Saki tu peux dire aux garçons qu'ils peuvent aller s'entraîner avec Kakashi- kun puis tu pourrais aller voir Kurenai et lui dire qu'Hinata ne pourra pas suiveau sien.  
-Pas de problème.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, dans le bureau, Naruto serra contre lui la veste d'Hinata. Sasuke le regarde silencieusement puis il se lève vers son ami.  
-Ne t'inquiet pas, elle est entre de bonne main. Tsunade- sama est un grand médecin et en plus maman est avec elle.  
-Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il lui arrive encore une nouvelles fois malheur.  
-C'est normale que tu t'inquiètes, dit le jeune brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Quand on est amoureux, on pense toujours au bien être de son aimée.  
-Qui… qui t'as dit que j'étais amoureux ? dit- il en se levant. Je… je ne suis pas amoureux, répliqua- t- il précipitamment voyant ce qu'il vient de dire.  
-Personne me l'a dit, j'ai juste deviné.  
-Deviné… mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hi… na… ta… dit lentement Naruto comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de penser, dit- il en se rasseyant subitement.  
-Tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué, dit Sasuke étonné de ses différentes réactions.  
-Je me disais qu'elle était gentille avec moi, qu'elle ne frappait pas. Bien qu'elle soit étrange, j'étais attiré par elle… plus qu'avec Sakura- chan.  
-Les garçons, dit soudainement Saki en entrant dans le bureau.  
-Comment va- t- elle, maman ? demanda Naruto en se précipitant vers sa mère.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsunade- sensei est avec elle. Tout va bien ce passer. Tsunade- sensei m'a dit que vous devez aller voir Kakashi- kun pour votre entraînement.  
-Ah ! dit Naruto surprit.  
-Et le pique- nique ? demanda Sasuke.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Saki en souriant. Tout sera prêt pour midi.  
-Tu… tu préviendras Hinata ? demanda Naruto inquiet.  
-Va voir Kakashi- kun, dit Saki d'une voix sévère. Sinon je vais me fâcher. Je t'ai dit que je vais tout préparé. On se retrouve à midi. Aller à l'entraînement.  
-Bien, dit Naruto en lui redonnant la veste d'Hinata puis il quitte le bureau avec Sasuke.  
-Tu es vraiment attaché à cette fille, dit Sasuke après un long silence.  
-Tu peux tenir ça secret, demanda Naruto avec des yeux tristes.  
-Je suis ton frère, dit Sasuke en détournant son regard des yeux de Naruto. Je te le promets.  
-Merci, dit Naruto en soupirant de soulagement.


	9. Chapitre09

Salut tout le monde.

Pour le chapitre 08 j'ai eu 10 reviews. Je crois que c'est mon record en reviews. Je suis tellement contente. Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une petite larme (snif) De plus, j'approche les 50 reviews, je n'arrive pas à le croire, moi qui pensais lorsque j'ai mis l'histoire en ligne, je n'aurai personne qui le lira. Je suis contente. Je vous remercie beaucoup à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire et qui prennent la peine d'écrire, même une petit reviews. Alors pour ce chapitre je le dédicace pour vous tous. Domo arigato gosaimasu

Les réponses aux reviews.

**Call- chan** : comme toujours j'adore tes reviews. L'équipe n°7 ne change pas avec le temps, c'est super. Par contre je ne savais pas qu'il existait le mot unbaka . Je l'utiliserai un jour si j'ai ta permission. En fait merci beaucoup pour ton fan art. Comme toujours il est super et comme toujours tu as un personnage avec un passé sombre, enfin c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Je l'adore. J'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fic.

**Onarluca** : La voilà la suite et cette fois- ci c'est pique nique. J'espère que ça te plaira.

**zagan** : C'est que voir Sasuke avoir ce genre de réaction est peu probable dans le manga, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. C'est comme un grand frère qui s'occupe de son petit frère … Bon on va dit que les personnage sont très, mais très OOC ;

**yoann** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Et voilà la suite.

**mayura09** : Et oui, cette fois ses yeux sont enfin grands ouverts et encore ce n'est pas finit attend voir le chapitre 10 (désolé si je fais la pub) ma fic un miracle ? nooonnnn. Mais merci comme même. Snif pauvre Neji snif. Mais il l'a bien mérité. Toucherma pauvre Hinata ! (Je me demande qui je préfère entre les deux Hyuga, ils sont tellement mimi !...... ) Et voilà le pique nique.

**Cassy-Chan** : Merci beaucoup Cassy- chan. Toi plus vieille que moi ? Va voir mon profile, j'ai mis normalement mon âge. Mais c'est pas grave si t'es plus vieille que moi, j'adore mes sœurs .

**Récif** : salut toi. Pour la blessure d'Hinata je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver par la suite, après que Sasuke soit parti du village donc j'ai un peu fait un Neji méchant (mais je t'aime bien Neji) Et merci pour le conseil. Je pensais que c'était trop espacé alors je les ai resserré. Je reprendrai l'ancienne méthode et tu me diras si tu préfères. En fait je crois que nous sommes compatriote, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris. P.S. tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, toute critique est bonne à prendre. Kiss

**Livalia** : Merci beaucoup. Pour savoir si Hinata va quitter le village… ben… il faut attendre la fin (mon deuxième speudo est Cruella va savoir pourquoi ????) Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Comment t'as fait pour vivre sans ordi (pour moi c'est impossible) mais je suis contente de te revoir aux reviews. Merci beaucoup Dark-lee (en mode Hinata qui rougit. Kawaii, non pas moi, mais Hinata) que de compliments, je t'adore. Gros Poutou.

**Yami Shino** : Sasuke qui dit que Naru est son frère et bien tu verras d'autres gestes de sa part, en tant que grand frère. Je précise toujours mais les personnages sont OOC surtout Sasuke- kun.

Voilà je vous remercie encore une fois (je crois que je vais vous souler à force de le dire mais j'y peux rien trop émue) Voilà le chapitre du pique nique que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous attends au chapitre 10.

Bisous.

LN

Chapitre 09

-Les enfants, cria Kakashi à ses élèves.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kakashi- sensei ? demanda Sakura intriguée que son maître les appelle en plein entraînement.

-Il est midi, cria Naruto en voyant Saki s'approcher vers eux. Vive le pique- nique !

Les trois enfants vont vers leur professeur et attendent que Saki et les autres arrivent.

-Hinata, cria Naruto en accourant vers la jeune fille. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, maintenant, dit- il en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

-Mer… Merci, Naruto- kun, dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Même Oba- chan est là, dit Naruto en remarquant Tsunade derrière Iruka.

-Et oui, dit Tsunade les mains sur les hanches. Quand j'ai apprit pour le pique- nique, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour se reposer.

-C'est juste un moyen pour ne pas travailler, dit Jiraya en raillant la jeune femme.

-Parle pour toi, les roi des fainéants. Espèce de pervers.

-Non, tu te trompes ma belle, dit Jiraya en bombant le torse.

-C'est pas vrai. Il remet ça, murmura Naruto en tirant le bras d'Hinata pour s'éloigner des deux sannins.

-Je suis le roi des pervers, dit Jiraya avec fierté.

-Et tu en es fier, dit Tsunade en lui lançant une claque.

-Et où allons- nous manger ? demanda Iruka à Kakashi.

-Pourquoi pas près du monument aux morts, dit Kakashi en regardant tout le monde.

Iruka réfléchit un instant puis il sourit à son ami :

-Pourquoi pas ! C'est un bel endroit et puis on pourra rendre hommage à tous nos compagnons, dit- il avec une voix plus grave.

-Ouaih, dit Kakashi avec la même voix.

Les quatre enfants regardent leurs professeurs qui sont soudainement entraînés par Saki.

-Allons les garçons, dit- elle, on est ici pour s'amuser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivent au lieux- dit. Pendant que Saki, Sakura, Tsunade et Hinata préparent le déjeuner, Naruto et Sasuke sont allés chercher du bois pour les réchauffer et Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraya prièrent devant le monument aux morts. Jiraya versa du saké sur la stèle lorsque Naruto et Sasuke arrivent auprès des femmes.

-Voilà, il y a pas beaucoup de branches par terre, mais je crois que c'est suffisant pour cet après midi, dit Naruto en jetant par terre le bois.

-Merci, Naruto- chéri, dit Saki en souriant. Sasuke- chéri, tu veux bien allumer un feu.

-Oui, dit Sasuke d'un ton morose.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup, Sasuke- kun ? demanda Tsunade surprise de son air grincheux.

-Maman, l'a appelé Sasuke- chéri, dit Naruto en rigolant avant de prendre un bout de bois sur le crâne. Ça va pas la tête… Sasuke- chéri.

-Tu veux la guerre, Naruto… chéri, cria Sasuke

-Je t'interdis de m'appelle comme ça, cria deux fois plus fort Naruto en le menaçant du doigt.

-Toi non plus, renchérit Sasuke.

-De calme les garçons, dit Saki en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras. Vous faites la paix maintenant.

Sans grande conviction les deux garçons se serrent la main puis vont à une direction opposée.

-Où est- ce que tu parts Naruto ? demanda Saki surprise qu'il part vers les trois homme.

-Je vais me recueillir, dit- il en glissant les mains dans sa poche. Le nom de Sandaime est inscrit sur la stèle.

-C'est vrai ça, dit Tsunade en se levant pour le suivre.

-Allons-y, dit Saki en regardant les deux filles et Sasuke.

-Oui, disent les trois en même temps.

Ils prient pour le Sandaime puis vont vers la nappe qu'avait préparé les femmes.

-Dit, dit, Saki- mama, dit Naruto en agitant les bras. Si le nom du Sandaime est graver dessus, alors les noms des autres Hokages sont aussi inscrit.

-Euh… ouis je le pense, répondit Saki en réfléchissant.

-Alors le nom du Yondaime est inscrit aussi.

-Euh… dit Saki en se retournant pour attraper son fils mais ni parvient pas car il partit en courant vers la stèle.

-Naruto, dit Kakashi d'une voix froide.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kakashi- sensei, dit Naruto qui s'arrêta de courir.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim.

-C'est vrai, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Alors vient, ordonna Kakashi.

Naruto regardant la stèle puis bouda. Il courra vers Kakashi qui lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Saki poussa un soupire de soulagement puis elle regarde la stèle quelques secondes et prend la direction de la nappe.

-Saki- mama, j'en veux encore, dit Naruto en tendant son bol de riz vers Saki.

-Moi aussi, maman, dit Sasuke en limitant.

Les deux garçons se regardent avec colère et on pouvait voir des éclaires sortirent de leurs yeux. Ils reçurent chacun un coup sur la tête et ils regardèrent le professeur près d'eux, c'est-à-dire Kakashi près de Sasuke et Iruka près de Naruto.

-Arrêtez de vous lancer des défis avec la nourriture, disent en même temps les deux professeurs.

-Voilà Sasuke- chéri, dit Saki en lui rendant le bol alors que Naruto éclate de rire.

-Tu vas arrêter, Naruto- chéri, dit Sasuke en lançant ses baguettes sur Naruto.

-C'est la guerre que tu veux, Sasuke- chéri, cria Naruto en le défiant.

-Je t'interdis de dire ces mots, cria Sasuke en reprenant ses baguettes des mains de Naruto.

-Tu n'aimes vraiment que Saki- san t'appelle comme ça ? demanda Sakura un peu triste.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke menaçant à Sakura mais la voyant reculer, il changea le ton de sa voix. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais m'en prendre.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Sakura en souriant timidement, remarquant que Sasuke venait de s'excuser, chose de très rare.

-Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? demanda Sasuke cette fois- ci curieux, ce qui interpella Kakashi assit à côté de lui.

-C'est parce que je trouve que c'est très mignon qu'une mère montre son amour pour son enfant.

-Je t'adore Sakura- chan, dit Saki en détournant l'attention de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne pas voie la rougeur de Sasuke, ce qui n'échappe pas à Naruto. Sasuke le regarde un peu gêné lui demanda des yeux de ne rien dire. Naruto sourit tendrement, ce qui rassura Sasuke.

-Mais Sakura, toi qui es une jeune fille romantique tu pourras dire ce genre de tendresse à ton petit copain, dit Tsunade.

-Mon… mon petit copain… dit Sakura toute rouge en regardant Sasuke. Mais non, Hokage- sama… Je… je n'ai pas de petit copain.

-Un jour ça viendra, dit Tsunade en rigolant puis son attention se porta sur Jiraya qui se serre du saké. Eh Jiraya, cria- t- elle, laisse moi un peu !

-Pas question, dit Jiraya déjà saoul. Tu vas tous finir.

Tous les deux se battent pour avoir un peu de saké puis ils s'écroulèrent complètement ivre.

- Je ne suis même pas étonné qu'ils finissent comme ça, dit Naruto complètement dégoûté. Ero- sennin tu dois faire mon entraînement tout à l'heure.

-Pas maintenant Naruto je suis fatigué, dit Jiraya complètement endormi.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, marmonna Naruto en croisant rageur les bras.

-Les pique- niques se finissent toujours comme ça, lorsque les deux sannins sont ensemble, dit Iruka en rigolant doucement. Ils ne changeront jamais.

-Ce qui ne change pas c'est que c'est nous qui devons les ramener, dit Kakashi complètement écoeuré. Encore heureux qu'ils ne sont pas à un hôtel.

-C'est vrai, renchéri Iruka. On avait la honte de notre vie quand ont les ramener à l'hôtel.

-Je vous comprends tout à fait, dit Naruto en agitant la tête de bas en haut. Ero- sennin m'a déjà fait le coup. Oba- chan c'est même pas mieux.

-Tu vas arrêter de me donner ce surnom idiot, Naruto, cria Tsunade endormie.

-Ils ne sont vraiment pas possibles.

-Maintenant, il faut ranger, dit Saki en se levant. Vous venez m'aider les filles.

-Oui, Saki- san, disent en même temps Hinata et Sakura.

-Nous, on va digérer dans les environs, dit Kakashi en faisant signe aux garçons.

Quelques heures plus tard tout fut prêt et tous attendirent devant les sannins.

-Jiraya- sensei, Tsunade- sensei, dit Saki en les secouant.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Saki- chan, dit Jiraya en émergent. Il n' y a pas la guerre ?

-Mais non, Jiraya- sensei, dit Saki avec une goutte de sueur sur le front. Il est l'heure de rentrée.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Tsunade en se relevant.

-Il est bientôt cinq heures.

-Cinq heures, crièrent en même temps Jiraya et Tsunade.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? demanda Tsunade toute réveillée.

-Je pensais que vous voulez une après midi de tranquillité.

-C'est vrai, admis Tsunade. Et dire que je vais me retrouver devant un bureau bondé de dossiers.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai refuser le travail, dit Jiraya en arrangeant ses vêtements.

-Toi tu as toujours un fainéant. Sarutobi sensei ne savait plus quoi faire de toi.

-Et toi tu as toujours était une chieuse, dit Jiraya en se défendant.

-Comment ! hurla Tsunade.

-Vous n'allez pas commencer, dit Naruto en séparant les deux sannins.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Jiraya.

-Je me suis entraîné avec Kakashi- sensei et Iruka- sensei. Iruka- sensei est un ninja très fort. Il peut faire égalité avec Kakashi- sensei. Moi je croyais qu'il était trop faible c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu professeur à l'académie.

-C'est gentil, Naruto, dit Iruka vexé.

-De rien Iruka- sensei, dit Naruto en souriant. Je sais que vous m'aimez bien.

-Fripouille, dit Iruka en le frappant à la tête.

-Ca fait mal, Iruka- sensei, dit Naruto ne faisant semblant de pleurer.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus eut des élèves de ton genre dans mes classes. Koudourrou est un peu dissipé mais ce n'est pas comme toi.

-Hé !hé !hé ! Je suis unique en mon genre, dit fièrement Naruto.

-Et tu en es fière, dit Sakura irritée par son attitude.

-Mais Sakura- chan ne me dit pas que tu aurais préféré que je sois sage comme une image ou bien aussi ténébreux que Sasuke.

-Baka, dit Sasuke en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

-C'est vrai que ces deux attitudes ne te vont pas, dit Sakura en le frappant pour l'avoir vu tirer la langue à Sasuke.

-C'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail, dit Tsunade en regardant le village en souriant.

-Moi je vais dormir, dit Jiraya encore dans les vapes.

-Et mon entraînement ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers l'ermite.

-Demain, Naruto. Demain, dit Jiraya en prenant lentement la direction de la maison.

-Alors je vais raccompagner Hinata chez elle, dit Naruto.

-Moi je vais ramener Sakura, dit Sasuke avec indifférence, ce qui surprend Sakura.

-C'est bien, dit Saki en regardant ses deux enfants. Un garçon doit toujours accompagner une jeune fille jusqu'à chez elle. On ne sait jamais comment peu être la route. Moi je vais rentrer aussi. Si je ne le ramène pas, je sais que Jiraya- sensei va faire des bêtises.

-Alors il nous reste qu'à rentrer chez nous, dit Iruka à Kakashi.

-Ouaih, dit sans enthousiasme Kakashi.

-Et si on passait à la taverne avant, dit Iruka en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Resté seuls, les quatre enfants regardent leurs professeurs partirent.

-Je ne pensais pas que Kakashi- sensei et Iruka sensei était les meilleurs amis du monde, dit Sakura surprise

-Ben oui, dit Naruto. On y va ? demanda- t- il à Hinata en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, dit- elle en secouant la tête et en prenant sa main.

-Nous aussi, on y va, dit Sasuke en glissant les mains dans ses poches. On se retrouve à la maison.

-A tout à l'heure, dit Naruto en disparaissant avec Hinata.

-Tu rentres chez Naruto après ? demanda Sakura curieuse.

-Oui, dit Sasuke en marchant. Ça fait quelque temps que je vis avec lui. Saki- mama ne veut pas que je rentre chez moi… enfin aux appartements Uchiwa. Elle ne veut pas que je reste seul là- bas… Et puis c'est bien de vivre avec Naruto.

-Naruto à bien de la chance, dit Sakura en souriant tristement. Il peut te voir tout le temps. En mission, chez lui…Euh, dit- elle en remarquant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je suis désolée, je parle trop.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Sasuke en soupirant doucement.

-Tu sais Sasuke- kun, tu peux rentrer, comme ça tu pourras être chez Naruto plus tôt.

-Pas question, sinon maman va me tuer si je lui dis que je t'ai abandonné sur la route.

-Mais…

-Et puis je le veux, dit Sasuke en regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune fille.

-Mer… merci, Sasuke- kun.

Elle lui prend le bras instinctivement et marche ainsi près de lui. Elle se rencontre de son geste et voulut se dégager tout en s'excusant. Cependant Sasuke l'empêcha de quitter son bras et jusqu'à chez elle, elle resta contre lui.

-Merci, Sasuke- kun, dit- elle en lâchant le bras sans qu'il y est une résistance. J'étais heureuse de passer la journée avec vous tous.

-Connaissant Naruto, il risque d'avoir d'autres journées comme celle là.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison… On se retrouve demain.

-Oui, dit Sasuke en lui tournant le dos. A demain.

Sakura ferma la porte et s'y reposa contre.

« Sasuke- kun, se dit- elle en rougissant. Tu as été tellement gentille avec moi… »

-Tient Sakura, tu es déjà rentrer, dit la mère de Sakura lorsqu'elle la voit à l'entrée.

-Oui, dit Sakura en se déchaussant. Je vais prend mon bain.


	10. Chapitre10

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre10.

Bon, comme toujours avant de commencer réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca** : Merci, et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

**zagan** : Merci à toi aussi. Pour ce qui est du nom sur la stèle, je ne sais pas si le nom du Yondaime est écrit car on ne le l'on jamais dit et comme Naruto ne semble pas avoir eu la curiosité de voir les noms dessus, j'y ai mis cette hypothèse. Maintenant reste à savoir si c'est réalisable. Et j'espère que tous les fans des Saku/Sasu seront contents car oui je développerai cette relation. Désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple. Mais j'espère que vous suivrez la suite de l'histoire malgré tout.

**Call- chan** : Et oui on m'appelle Lucky Luke, je chapitre plus vite que mon ombre (pose à la James Bond avec son revolver. ) hé !hé !hé ! J'espère que tu as réussit ton exam…

**Cassy- chan** : Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre09. C'est bon on est de la même génération le chan peut toujours s'employer mais cette fois- ci je t'appellerai nee- chan .

**Livalia** : Mais non, je ne veux pas être méchante… (boouuhh !!!) Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords (èé hé !hé !hé) Mais si tu aimes Hinata et Naruto et bien tu seras servie pour ce chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

**mayura09** : Et oui toujours des rapprochements, maintenant c'est Sasuke et Sakura. Voilà la suite ! Le Début est un cent pour centNaru/Hina.

**Dark-lee** : Merci beaucoup Dark-lee j'adore tes reviews Et pour la suite je suis sûr que tu vas adorer . A bientôt.

Voilà c'est fini. Maintenant je fais une spéciale dédicace pour les fans des Hina/Naru (lève le poing en l'air et crie : Hina/Naru pawaa !!!!) Place au chapitre 10

Chapitre10

De son côté Naruto emmena Hinata jusqu'à chez elle.

-J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, demanda le jeune renard en se grattant derrière la tête, un peu gêné.

-Je… je te remercie beaucoup, Naruto- kun, dit timidement Hinata en choquant ses deux index l'un contre l'autre. C'était une formidable journée.

-C'est Saki- mama qui a tout fait. J'aurai du peut- être l'aider… mais je suis nul en cuisine. Mais Saki- mama m'a dit que tu l'as aidé aussi alors je dois te remercier.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

-C'est déjà bien surtout que tu es en convalescence. J'ai eu vraiment peur quand tu es tombée ce matin.

-Je suis désolée.

-Dis Hinata, dit Naruto d'une voix plus triste. Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ton combat contre Neji ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

Hinata baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. Soudain, Naruto remarqua un banc vide éclairé par un lampadaire. Il y emmena la jeune fille malgré le froid mais tous les deux étaient bien couvert.

-Hinata, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. C'est pas grave, c'est que je suis juste curieux.

-Durant la final, j'ai eu un nouveau malaise. J'étais avec Kiba- kun mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors un anbu est venu à son aide… on m'a dit par la suite que cet anbu était en fait un certain Kabuto qui était recherché par le village pour l'avoir détruit. Il m'a guérit mais j'ai continué mes entraînements sans faire vraiment attention. La blessure s'est ré- ouverte une nouvelle fois. Ces derniers temps j'avais du mal à dormir et de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer le soir. Tsunade- sama m'a dit que cela était dû au fait que mon corps était en repos et qu'à ce moment il réagissait plus vivement à la blessure. D'habitude je n'avais qu'à marcher dans la forêt pour me reposer, mais cela ne fut pas efficace ce matin.

-C'est pour ça que je te trouvais aussi souvent, tôt le matin, dit Naruto en comprenant mieux les choses.

-D'habitude je ne faisais que te regarder. Cela m'a donné plus de force pour continuer ma journée de missions. Mais ce jour- là tu avais changé de place pour ton entraînement.

-Oui… Ero- sennin préféré cet endroit pour l'entraînement. Il était plus calme.

-C'est vrai. Kurenai- sensei avait l'habitude de nous emmener ici. C'est assez loin du bruit. Et ce jour- là tu étais là aussi mais tu t'es endormi. J'avais peur que tu attrapais froid, bien qu'on était en automne. Alors je suis venu te déposer mon manteau. Je m'étais dit qu'après je partirai avant que tu ne te sois réveillé, mais…

-Je me suis réveillé bien avant que tu ne partes.

-Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps vu l'entraînement que tu faisais mais tu rattrapes vite ta fatigue.

-C'est ce qui fatigue Ero- sennin et Kakashi- sensei, dit Naruto en souriant chaleureusement. Mais je suis heureux que tu vas mieux maintenant. Tsunade a du faire un bon travail.

-Oui, mais elle ne veux plus me voir dans un entraînement intensif pendant trois mois. Je ne pense pas que mon père va apprécier et puis…

-Et puis quoi ? demanda Naruto voulant savoir la suite.

-Saki- san a dit à Tsunade- sama que je suis une vestale.

-Ah ! ne put dire Naruto. Je… je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas le dire…

-Je crois qu'il est préférable de le dire tout de suite car je ferai un mauvais ninja… Il est mieux que je sois une Vestale.

-Ne dit pas ça, cria Naruto ce qui fit sursauté Hinata.

-Na… Naruto- kun ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. En plus Saki- mama nous a dit que c'était comme une prison là- bas… et puis… et puis…je ne te verrai plus, dit- il doucement pour ne pas que l'on entende.

-Naruto- kun, dit Hinata car elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit dans le silence de la nature.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce sera trop triste sans toi…

-Merci Naruto- kun, dit Hinata en se serrant contre lui. Merci beaucoup.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi bien que le froid transperçait leur anorak. Mais la chaleur de l'autre le résistait et tous deux profitaient de cette délicieuse présence en fermant les yeux et en souriant d'être ensemble.

-Hinata, dit une voix froide dans cette nuit glaciale.

Les deux enfants levèrent les yeux vers une silhouette qui s'avance de plus en plus vers eux. Hinata se mit à trembler car elle avait reconnu cette voix. Lorsque la silhouette s'arrêta à la lumière du lampadaire, ils reconnurent Hiashi Hyuga, le père d'Hinata. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Hinata, il avait un visage calme, mais ses yeux les observèrent sans aucun mépris et cela étonna la jeune fille.

-Que fais- tu ici ? demanda- t- il en observant un à un les enfants.

Subitement ils se séparèrent et regardèrent leurs pieds comme s'ils étaient punis.

-Alors ? dit- il pour avoir une réponse.

-Je… je… ne put dire Hinata complètement effrayée d'être prise sur le fait, dans les bras d'un garçon devant son père.

-Je voulais ramener Hinata chez elle, dit Naruto courageusement en levant les yeux vers Hiashi. Mais nous avons commencé à discuter et on s'est arrêté ici. Je vous pris de m'excuser d'avoir pris un peu de son temps, à votre fille.

-Pourquoi la ramenait ?

-Hum… dit Naruto dépourvu devant une telle question qui lui semblait idiote. Ben, un garçon doit toujours accompagner une jeune fille chez lui lorsqu'il fait nuit.

-Il est presque six heures, jeune homme.

-Mais il fait nuit. L'hivers il fait nuit très tôt. Je me devais de ramenais Hinata chez elle.

-Bien… je te remercie, mon garçon. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ramènerai ma fille comme il se doit.

-Mais vous n'allez pas la punir, dit Naruto en se levant subitement.

-La punir ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que je… je… il ne voulais pas dit plus de peur de mettre la jeune fille dans l'embarras devant son père, un grand chef de clan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la punirai pas parce que tu as voulu faire le bon samaritain.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto en retrouvant le sourire en oubliant qu'il avait en face de lui le chef du clan Hyuga.

-Oui. On doit s'inquiéter chez toi, non ?

-C'est vrai, dit Naruto en réfléchissant un instant. Merci beaucoup, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement puis il se tourna vers Hinata en lui donnant un magnifique sourire. On se retrouve demain, j'ai encore quelques trucs à te montrer.

-Oui, dit la jeune fille en rougissant. A demain.

Le jeune renard se mit à courir et une nouvelle fois la salua de loin.

-Est- ce bien Naruto Uzumaki ce garçon ?

-Oui, père, dit Hinata en baisant les yeux vers le sol.

-Je me disais bien qu'il le ressemblait… Il n'a pas froid aux yeux lorsqu'il est avec moi, dit Hiashi en souriant. Rentrons maintenant, il commence à faire trop froid. Décembre arrive.

-Oui, dit Hinata en suivant son père.

-Hinata… Je suis allé voir l'Hokage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a du faire une intervention sur toi.

-Oui, dit Hinata en baisant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Le combat contre Neji t'a vraiment affaiblit… Il prétend que tu as perdu connaissance.

-Pendant quelques minutes… si Naruto- kun n'était pas arrivé à temps, je serai rester inconscient plus longtemps.

-C'est ce que m'a dit l'Hokage. Peut- être que tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

-Sûrement, dit Hinata tristement.

-Dieu soit loué que ce garçon est été à tes côtés, ce matin… Tu es toujours avec lui lorsque tu sors tôt le matin ?

-Heu… dit Hinata ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Je… je le rencontre par hasard dans la forêt où il s'entraîne avec Jiraya- sama.

-Le sannin ?

-Oui. Il est le maître de Naruto- kun.

-C'est à ce moment qu'il te montre ces quelques trucs ?

-Euh… non. Il s'endort pendant quelques minutes puis on va manger au restaurant de ramen. Puis on va faire les missions.

-Alors c'est quand, il te montre ces « quelques trucs » ?

-Le soir, lorsque Kurenai- sensei et Kakashi- sensei nous donne quartier libre. Je le retrouve toujours près du monument aux morts et il me montre quelques jutsus.

-Quel genre de jutsus ?

-Le Katon, le Suiton… enfin toutes les bases des jutsus…

-Et tu apprends que ça ?

-Heu… quand Jiraya- sama est là, il entraîne Naruto- kun avec des techniques plus dures mais avec moi il me donne d'autres techniques de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu. La dernière fois Kakashi- sensei nous a surprit en train de nous entraîner à un suiton, Naruto lui a demandé de lui apprendre le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

-Et tu as réussit à le faire ?

-Ou… oui mais il n'était pas aussi puisant que celui de Naruto- kun.

-Je vois, dit Hiashi tout en réfléchissant. Je sais que l'Hokage t'a demandée de ne pas trop forcer pendant trois mois mais je voudrai voir tes progrès.

-Mes… mes progrès ?

-Oui… dit simplement Hiashi.

-Bien, dit la jeune fille en baisant la tête.

-L'Hokage m'a dit aussi une chose très importante.

-Quoi donc, père ? demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Elle m'a dit que tu pouvais entendre la Nature.

Hinata s'arrêta net de marcher ce qui surpris Hiashi. Il la regarde attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi bouleversée. D'habitude elle essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur mais là, il avait en face de lui une jeune fille qui n'arrivait plus à refouler ses larmes.

-Hinata, l'héritière du clan Hyuga ne pleure pas, même si tu sais que ce titre ne pourra plus t'être attribué.

-Je… je suis… dé… désolée, dit- elle en essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Hiashi s'approche d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à marcher, mais curieusement il ne dit rien de plus sur le fait qu'Hinata continua de pleurer. Pour la jeune fille, sentir la main solide de son père était une sorte de soulagement. Ainsi dans la nuit noire de la rue qui mène jusqu'à la demeure des Hyuga, deux ombres marchent côte à côte doucement dans un silence coupé par quelques sanglots.

* * *

Naruto entre dans une rue du village beaucoup plus animée. Bien que les rires transpercent la rue, Naruto était sombre. Il était inquiet pour Hinata. Bien sûr le fait que son père l'ait découvert dans les bras de sa fille le faisait peur mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était un éventuel départ de la jeune fille. 

-Naruto, dit une voix froide derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Sasuke, les mains plongées dans ses poches.

-C'est au moins la troisième fois que je t'appelle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Quoi ? demanda Sasuke curieux et inquiet.

-Tout à l'heure, le père d'Hinata nous a surprit dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

-Ah ! Tu as déjà mis beau- papa en colère, dit Sasuke en ironisant.

-Ne commence pas, dit Naruto à fleur de peau.

-Mais c'est pas ça qui t'inquiète le plus ? demanda Sasuke en reprenant son calme.

-Comment ça ?

-Si c'était ça, tu serais beaucoup plus nerveux sur son opinion qu'il a sur toi et tu m'aurais frappé mais là ce n'est pas de la nervosité. C'est plutôt une détresse.

-Une détresse, dit Naruto en soupirant. C'est peu- être ça… Saki- mama était un peu obligée d'avouer qu'Hinata était une Vestale à Oba- chan.

-Ah ! dit simplement Sasuke cette fois- ci plus inquiet. Et tu crois qu'elle va l'obliger de partir ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Naruto tristement, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke s'avança vers son ami et mis son bras autour de son cou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sasuke d'une voix sûre. On va s'entraîner très dur et on ira la chercher comme l'a fait Satoshi- papa pour Maman.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Naruto en souriant. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi, dit Sasuke en s'éloignant de Naruto.

-Toi et Sakura- chan ?

-Quoi Sakura ? demanda Sasuke avec méfiance.

-Ben, dit Naruto en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, tu t'es déclaré ?

-Déclaré ? Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas penser à ce genre de choses en ce moment. J'ai des choses à faire avant toutes relations avec une quelconque personne.

-Mais cette quelconque personne est Sakura- chan, dit Naruto en regardant son ami d'un œil noir.

-Je comprends que tu aimes beaucoup Sakura, Naruto, mais je ne peux pas m'engager pour l'instant avec elle.

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît ne la rend pas malheureuse. J'aime trop Sakura pour la voir triste. Et même si tu es mon frère, je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner.

-Je sais, dit Sasuke en baisant la tête.

-Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau pour Noël ?

-Pas encore… Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir.

-Demain nous sommes en congés. Si nous profitons d'acheter quelques choses pour ces femmes que nous tenons tellement.

-Si nous restons trop ensemble tout le monde sera que nous sommes frères maintenant.

-Je m'enfiche. Je suis ton frère et j'en suis content. A part si toi tu ne le veux pas.

-Non, c'est pas. Je suis content de t'avoir mon frère, sinon je n'aurai jamais accepté Saki- mama comme ma mère adoptive.

-Alors demain nous allons faire tout le village pour trouver quelque chose pour elles.

-D'accord, dit Sasuke avec un certain soulagement.


	11. Chapitre11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment ça va ? Moi je suis un peu fatigué car les études ça usent et en plus il faut chaud (désolée pour tous ceux qui sont dans le froid) Avant de passer au chapitre 11, les réponses au reviews :

**Call- chan** : Hiashi (je sais il y a une erreur mais la flemme de mettre un autre i, c'est trop loin sur le clavier) en papa gâteau ? C'est vrai que ça ne lui va pas du tout. Mais après ce que j'ai vu après le combat de Naruto et Sasuke, je me suis dit qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un rôle provisoire pour cette fic, il a d'autre rôle, à sa juste valeur, dans d'autre fic que j'essaie de finir.

**zagan** : je vois que l'attitude de Hiashi surprend beaucoup de monde (mdr) Merci de dire que tu apprécies Sasuke en OOC.

**onarluca** : Comme toujours merci.

**Cassy- chan** : Merci nee- chan. Non, non tu ne rêve pas, il est vraiment gentil, mais c'est juste provisoire pour l'histoire.

**Dark-lee** : Le baiser ? Non c'est trop tôt. Par contre surprise pour la fin !

**une fan de Naruto, et ki commence a lire ta fic** : Dis, dis, comment tu t'appelles, même un pseudo, je ne mange pas ; enfin pas d'après dernière nouvelles. Mais merci beaucoup. Je suis contente qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui me lisent (en phase en train de voler toute contente) Non, Satoshi je l'ai inventé comme Saki mais curieusement la maman de Naruto porte un nom qui lui va bien, je trouve. Mais quand je l'ai inventé j'ai pris au pif le nom, c'est en voulant chercher un nom précis pour un autre personnage que j'ai trouvé la signification de Saki (avenir).

**Yami Shino** : Merci beaucoup.

**mayura09** : Non, non je n'écris pas vite (loin de là) mais je chapitre vite. L'histoire est terminée donc je profite un peu que j'ai le temps. Il y aura exactement18 chapitres à part si je modifie certaine chose, mais ça ne risque pas, trop la flemme. (Ça fait plus de la moitié que j'ai mis sur FFN, c'est vrai que je fais vite… mode pensif, mais mode pensif très rapide, redevient délurée) Non Hiashi n'a qu'un rôle provisoire, il va bientôt redevenir égale à lui-même, c'était juste un essaie. Je te propose la suite avec une petite surprise.

**Récif** : désolée récif, mais j'étais sûre que tu avais fait une review pour le chapitre09. Mais cette fois- ci tu es là et je suis bien contente de te voir toujours présente. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke aura son petit moment romantique mais pour l'instant je veux me concentré sur Naruto mais ça arrivera bien vite.

**shine** : TU ES TOUT MIMI ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit. Je suis vraiment flattée et merci n'est pas assez. Ça me va droit au cœur (petite larme aux yeux) Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Merci encore….

Voilà c'est fini. J'adore lire les reviews le matin lorsque je me réveille avec un bon petit café. Ça permet de se lever de bon pied et d'aller à la fac de bonne humeur. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et attend avec impatience vos reviews.

Et comme le dit ce cher Dark-lee : désolée pour les fautes

Bisous tout le monde

LN

Chapitre11

Naruto et Sasuke étaient en plein entraînement avec Jiraya.

-J'en peux plus, dit le jeune renard en s'écroulant par terre.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais il resta difficilement sur jambes, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-D'habitude tu es plus endurant que ça, Naruto, dit Jiraya en s'accroupissant à côté de son élève. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu t'es entraîné avec Sasuke ?

-J'en sais rien mais il est fatiguant cet entraînement.

-Alors ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit le vieillard en souriant. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Naruto le regarde parti avec une grimace, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire. A ce moment Sasuke s'écroula par terre, complètement épuisé.

-Ah ! Ah ! rigola Naruto en s'asseyant péniblement. Tu ne voulais pas montrer à Ero- sennin ta fatigue.

-Et alors, dit Sasuke en le regardant d'un mauvais œil. Et tu t'entraînes tous les jours comme ça.

-Ouaih ! dit Naruto en se relevant plus facilement. Mais aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent car tu étais là.

Il s'étira les bras alors que Sasuke s'assoie correctement.

-Naruto, dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent vers un jeune homme aux yeux blancs avec de longs cheveux bruns.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, ici, Neji ? demanda Naruto d'une voix menaçant.

-Hiashi- sama voudrait te voir.

-Ne me dit pas qu'il a puni Hinata ! s'écria Naruto en fermant les poings violemment.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance, dit froidement Neji en s'avançant vers lui. Mais il voudrait te voir. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Hum… C'est étrange, dit Naruto en réfléchissant.

-Je viens avec lui, dit Sasuke en se relevant.

-Il n'a demandé que Naruto Uzumaki, pas toi.

-M'en fiche, dit Sasuke en déclenchant son sharingan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Naruto à Neji, en souriant. Il ne pourra rien faire de mal. Je promets qu'il ne ferra rien tant qu'il n'y a pas de dérapage de ta part ou bien de celui de ton oncle.

-Bien. Suivez- moi.

Naruto et Sasuke suivirent Neji qui les conduit à l'intérieur de la demeure des Hyuga jusqu'à un immense dojo. Ils se trouvèrent déjà Hiashi, Hinata et la jeune sœur d'Hinata, Hanabi.

-Je t'avais demandé que Naruto Uzumaki, dit Hiashi à son neveu en regardant Sasuke.

-C'est moi qui est demandé à ce que Sasuke nous accompagne, dit Naruto en s'avançant vers Hiashi. Je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter sa présence Hiashi- sama, continua- t- il avec plus de respect.

-Très bien, dit Hiashi en lui désignant une place près d'Hanabi. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé.

-En effet, dit Naruto sans vraiment faire attention à l'homme mais plutôt à la jeune fille qui était à côté de lui, Hinata Hyuga.

-Je voulais que tu assistes à une sorte entraînement.

-Une sorte d'entraînement ? répéta Naruto intrigué, cette fois- ci en regardant Hiashi.

-Oui… Hinata m'a dit que tu lui avais appris certaines techniques. Et je voudrai voir ses progrès.

-Et pourquoi est- ce que je suis présent ?

-Je pense que ta présence sera bénéfique pour ma fille, dit Hiashi en voyant Hinata rougir à sa réflexion.

-Ah ! dit Naruto en regardant Hinata.

-Mais je ne m'attendais pas avoir pour spectateur un Sharingan.

-Faite comme si je n'étais pas là, dit Sasuke en s'asseyant derrière Naruto.

-Bien, Hinata, on commence.

-Oui, dit la jeune fille en saluant son père.

Tous les deux mettent en pose d'attaque et se regardent fixement. Hiashi se lance le premier sur Hinata qui essaie d'éviter toutes ses attaques, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Ton jeu de jambes est médiocre, dit Hiashi tout en analysant chaque geste de sa fille.

-Oui, répondit Hinata en s'arrêtant quelques secondes puis elle fonce sur son père avec beaucoup plus de vitesse, ce qui surprit son père un instant.

« Elle est plus rapide » se dit Hiashi en regardant sur le côté Naruto qui semblait fière des aptitudes d'Hinata. Hiashi sourit puis revient sur la jeune fille. Il remarqua tout de suite que c'était une illusion qui était en face de lui puis chercha Hinata dans le dojo.

-Vas- y Hinata. C'est le moment, dit Naruto en se levant.

Hinata apparaît devant son père et lui lance son poing, mais malheureusement pour elle, Hiashi l'arrêta.

-C'est pas grave Hinata, cria Naruto en souriant. Parade.

Hinata disparaît devant son père et apparaît sur le côté gauche où elle réussit à le frôler.

-Evite de marquer ta présence pour chaque coups, dit Hiashi en lui prenant le bras qui l'a frôlé et projet Hinata contre le sol. Sinon c'est la mort assurer, continue- t- il en allant la frappé au niveau du cœur mais il s'arrêta net. As- tu compris ?

-Oui, dit Hinata tristement.

Hiashi s'éloigna d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se relever. C'est ce qu'elle fait mais une douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine mais ne fait aucune grimace de douleur. Péniblement, elle se releva et se présenta devant son père qui semblait avoir finit le combat.

Hiashi regarde sa fille étrangement. La voyant se tenir la poitrine, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle le défit du regard. Il déclancha le Byakugan et Hinata pensa qu'il était prêt pour un autre duel. Hiashi regarda à travers son corps et vit que la blessure s'était ré- ouverte.

Hinata fonça vers son père, à la grande surprise du chef de clan et lui toucha la main. Heureuse de son exploit, elle poursuit son enchaînement mais Hiashi l'arrêta net.

-C'est bon Hinata, dit- il au grand étonnement de sa fille. On a finit. J'ai suffisamment vu.

Hinata baissa la tête résignée pensant qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle fois déçue. Hiashi la lâcha et Naruto accoura vers la jeune fille :

-C'est super Hinata, c'était génial !

-Comment ? dit la jeune fille toujours aussi surprise par la réaction de son ami.

-Ben oui, dit Naruto en souriant. C'est vrai que tu as perdu le combat mais tu as réussit à le toucher au moins deux fois.

-Deux fois, dit Hiashi intrigué, ne se souvenant que du toucher de sa main.

-Ben oui, dit Naruto en le regardant amuser. Dommage que se ne soit pas profond, se serait une très belle cicatrice.

Naruto lui désigna la joue droite de Hiashi qui soudainement sentit une petite douleur à cet endroit. Il vit que du sang coula sur sa joue à la grande surprise d'Hanabi et Neji qui se sont levés.

Hiashi analysa les gestes de sa fille lorsqu'elle l'avait frôlé et comprit que les avantages d'une femme l'avaient trahit.

-Est-ce que ça va, père ? demanda Hanabi inquiète que le sang ne s'arrêta pas de couler.

-Oui, dit Hiashi en regardant son aînée et Naruto qui sauta comme une puce.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé? demanda Neji essayant de trouver une réponse.

-Hinata, dit Hiashi en faisant un signe de la main. Avance.

La jeune fille se présenta devant son père et ce dernier lui prit la main. Il l'observa attentivement et vit au bout de ses fins doigts des ongles ayant un vernis léger. Hinata se mit à trembler car elle avait oublié de retirer sa coquetterie avant le combat.

-Une femme a des avantages que les hommes oublient facilement.

-Que voulez- vous dire ? demanda Neji, ne comprenant toujours pas.

Naruto éclata de rire devant la mine de Neji mais il reçut un coup sur la tête de la part de Sasuke.

-Tu veux la guerre, cria Naruto en le menaçant de son poing.

-Si tu arrêtais de rire bêtement et expliquais la situation. Tu es le seul à avoir vu ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

-Ah bon, dit le jeune blond un peu au dépourvu puis il regarde Hiashi qui lui demanda de continuer. Ben, c'est simple, dit-il en souriant. Hinata a bien frôlé son père et plus particulièrement, elle l'a touché. Légèrement, mais elle l'a touché au bout de ses ongles. Avec la vitesse, elle a pu lui tranché finement la peau.

-Impressionnant, dit Hanabi ne regardant sa sœur.

-Et tu as pu voir ça alors ni moi, avec le byakugan, ni Sasuke, avec le sharingan n'ont pu voir, dit Neji intrigué.

-Ben vous étiez tellement concentré sur les attaques de son père que vous n'avez rien vu… Je suis super content pour toi, Hinata. Et dire que moi je n'ai encore jamais touché Ero- sennin.

-Merci Naruto- kun, dit la jeune fille en rougissant de plus en plus, puis elle regarde l'attitude de son père un peu plus inquiète. Mais ce qui lui attira plus l'attention est la blessure.

Elle les quitta un instant pour aller vers sa veste et prit une petite boîte et le tendit à son père.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda- t- il étonné.

-Oh ! Mais c'est ce que tu m'as donné après mon combat avec Kiba.

-Oui, dit la jeune fille, heureuse qu'il se souvient de cet événement.

-C'est super efficace, dit Naruto en se retournant vers Hiashi. Toutes mes blessures ont disparus en un éclair.

Hiashi ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrir une crème blanche.

-Euh… Voulez- vous que le passe ? demanda Hinata, timidement.

-Merci, dit Hiashi en s'agenouillant.

Pendant quelque minute de silence, Hinata passa l'onguent sur la joue de son père et rapidement on pouvait voir que la blessure se referma.

-C'est impressionnant, dit Hiashi ne sentant plus la douleur.

-Et c'est Hinata qui l'a fait. C'est super génial, dit Naruto en levant les bras. Mais en fait Hinata tu n'en auras pas d'autres. J'ai finit le pot de la dernière fois.

-Heu… Oui, j'en ai encore un peu… dit la jeune fille rouge.

-Super, dit Naruto en se calmant.

-Naruto nous avons des choses à faire au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dit Sasuke en le regardant.

-Ah ! C'est vrai… désolé, mais il faut qu'on parte, à moins que Hiashi- sama veut voir autre chose ? demanda avec effronterie Naruto.

-Tu peux y aller, mais va prendre le produit d'Hinata avant de partir.

-Bien, dit Naruto en lui souriant tendrement puis il se retourne vers Sasuke. Je vais chercher l'onguent et je te rejoins à l'extérieur.

-Pas de problème, dit le brun en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Hanabi, raccompagne le jeune Sharingan.

-Oui, père, dit Hanabi en désignant la sortie à Sasuke alors qu'Hinata montra le chemin de sa chambre à Naruto.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu ce que vous voulez ? demanda Neji une fois seul avec Hiashi.

-Tu as bien deviné, Neji- kun, dit Hiashi en se retournant vers lui. Maintenant je sais qu'Hinata peut te battre aujourd'hui.

-Je n'y crois pas trop, dit Neji en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle est trop faible et restera trop faible.

-Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a fait des progrès.

-Si elle vous a touché c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas assez attentif.

-Mais tu n'avais pas vu ma blessure à ma joue. Il fallait que tu attendes les explications de ce garçon.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire attention à Naruto et non à Hinata- sama.

-Mais je te conseille de faire très attention à elle car a très bien vu qu'elle m'a bloqué la main, dit Hiashi en touchant un point de sa main pour qu'elle puisse bouger de nouveau.

-Peuh ! fait Neji avant de partir.

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je n'ai pas sentit la blessure avant la fin du combat. Hinata a fait de très gros progrès. C'est dommage qu'elle ne pourra pas devenir un vrai ninja… »

* * *

-Tu es sûr que je peux ? demanda Naruto un peu gêné devant une porte.

La jeune fille brune acquiesça de la tête avec une rougeur aux joues. Timidement Naruto entre dans la pièce et vit une pièce très sobre contenant une petite table au milieu. A chaque côté de la fenêtre se trouvait des étagères qui regorgeaient de plantes et de pots.

-Il y a une forte odeur de végétation, dit Naruto en s'approchant vers une des plantes. C'est avec elles que tu fais tes onguents ?

-Oui, dit- elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle prend un des pots et le lui donna.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'espère qu'elle sera efficace.

-Si elle est comme l'autre, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Merci, Naruto- kun, dit la jeune fille en baisant les yeux.

-Hum ? demanda Naruto ne comprenant pas ces remerciement.

-C'est grâce à toi si j'ai fait d'aussi gros progrès. De plus tu m'as encore encouragé. Merci pour tout.

-C'est gentil, mais c'est normal que je t'encourage, dit- il en se grattant l'arrière de son crâne puis il la regarde attentivement et continue d'une voix mal assurée. Et puis je t'aime bien, alors je t'encourage.

Hinata lève les yeux vers lui essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, mais rapidement Naruto détourna son regard pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Faut que j'y aille sinon Sasuke va encore se mettre en colère. On se voit ce soir.

-Oui… A ce soir Naruto- kun.

Naruto sort de la demeure des Hyuga et vit que Sasuke l'attendait en compagnie de Neji.

-On y va, dit Naruto avec son éternel sourire.

-Oui… Je n'aime pas cette demeure, dit Sasuke en commençant à marcher.

-Tu n'y étais pas invité, dit Neji avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Et alors ? demanda Sasuke en se retournant vers lui. Je n'étais pas si indésirable aux yeux du chef du clan.

-Aller, aller, dit Naruto en poussant son ami. Nous avons des choses à faire alors pas de disputes.

-Peuh, fit Sasuke en suivant Naruto.

-Décidément, tu es aussi intenable que moi, dit Naruto lorsque qu'ils furent loin de la demeure.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé cette famille, dit Sasuke en plongeant ses mains. Cela est peut- être du au fait que ma famille et les Hyuga ont toujours été rivales.

-Sûrement, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'entendre avec eux pour l'instant, dit Naruto en souriant. Et puis Hinata fait partie de cette famille. Cette famille n'est sûrement pas si mauvaise que ça malgré leurs règles de barbares.

-Tu as peut- être raison. Mais des fois je me demande si le clan Uchiwa avait utilisé leur méthode peut- être que cette tragédie ne s'aurait pas passé…

-Ne dit pas ça, dit Naruto avec un air plus triste. C'est cruel ce que je vais dire mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tragédie, je ne t'aurai peut- être pas connu. Je n'aurai pas ma famille aujourd'hui.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Sasuke en regardant le jeune renard. Allons chercher nos cadeaux. En fait tu en as trouvé pour Sakura et maman ?

-Oui, dit Naruto en retrouvant le sourire. Même pour Kakashi- sensei, Iruka- sensei, Ero- sennin et Oba- chan.

-Il ne te manque que pour Hinata.

-Euh… oui, dit-il en rougissant. Mais toi tu as un cadeau pour maman ?

-Oui… Pour Kakashi- sensei aussi. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait que je trouve un cadeau pour tout le monde. Et ça va être dur.

-T'inquiète je suis là, dit Naruto en passant son bras autour du cou de Sasuke.

* * *

La journée fut bien entamé lorsque Naruto court jusqu'au monument aux morts. Il avait passé tellement de temps à aider Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé. Il avait peur d'arriver en retard et pour rien au monde il voulait rater ce moment avec Hinata. Lorsqu'il arrive au lieu- dit, il ne trouva personne.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas arrivé en retard et qu'elle soit déjà partie… Non elle m'aurait attendu… J'en suis sûr… »

Il s'approcha de la berge et s'agenouilla pour voir l'eau de plus prêt.

« J'ai même pas pu lui trouver quelque chose… c'est dur de trouver un cadeau bien spéciale pour une fille… »

-Naruto- kun dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à Hinata qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Salut Hinata ! dit- il en se levant. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Ou… oui, dit- elle en jouant avec ses doigts toujours en souriant.

-En dirait que c'était super aujourd'hui. Tu as un magnifique sourire.

-Heu… dit- elle rougissant. Je… J'ai eu les félicitations de Kurenai- sensei. C'est la première fois que je ne fais pas de bêtises lors d'une mission… Je suis contente.

-C'est génial, cria Naruto en levant les bras. Ça mérite un bon bol de ramen… Ça te dit ?

-Ou… oui, dit- elle avec un éclatant sourire. Mais tu ne voulais pas me montrer des jutsus ?

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, dit Naruto en réfléchissant. Bah ! C'est pas grave, je te les montrerai un autre jour. On va fêter cette bonne journée.

Il lui prend la main et la dirigea vers le village. Sans savoir pourquoi son regard atterrit sur la stèle bleue recouverte de noms. Il s'arrêta et contempla la pierre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto- kun ?

-Saki- mama nous a dit que Satoshi était un ninja du village ?

-Oui.

-Alors il doit avoir son nom sur la stèle.

-Sûrement.

-Si on allait voir ça ?

-Oui, dit Hinata en le suivant.

-Alors où est ce qu'il doit être, se demanda Naruto en s'accroupissant pour mieux voir les nom… Satoshi… Satoshi ?

Soudain, il se figea et se releva.

-Tu l'as trouvé? demanda Hinata en cherchant toujours puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un Satoshi et vit le nom de famille de cet homme. Ses yeux s'écartèrent lorsqu'elle le lu entièrement. Elle se releva et regarda le jeune homme qui garda ses yeux sur le nom de Satoshi.

-Na… Naruto- kun, dit- elle inquiète.

-Naruto, cria une voix derrière eux.

Hinata se retourna et vit Saki qui accourt vers eux.

-J'étais sûr que je vous trouverai ici, dit la jeune femme avec le sourire mais ce dernier disparaît quand elle voit l'expression du visage d'Hinata. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda- t- elle puis elle remarque que Naruto étais resté figé devant la stèle bleu.

Elle paniqua. Malgré tout, elle s'avance vers le jeune garçon et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi ne m'as- tu jamais dit que le vrai nom de ton mari était Satoshi Uzumaki ? demanda Naruto d'une voix froide.


	12. Chapitre12

Salut tout le monde !

Comment allez- vous ?

Je vois que le dernier chapitre de _Tu n'es pas seul_ a beaucoup plu et j'en suis vraiment contente. Avant de passé à la suite, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews (en dirait une émission TV….;)

**Call- chan** : Dis donc, tu connais toutes ces langues (les yeux en mode Lee) Comme toujours j'adore tes reviews, je t'attends au prochain chapitre.

**onarluca** : Voilà ce qui va se passer. J'espère que ça te plaira !

**zagan** : merci, merci (mode les joues toutes rouges) ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite.

**Dark-lee** : Plus je lis tes reviews, plus je trouve que tu ressembles à Lee (euh… pas physiquement bien sûr, à moins que…. ;) Merci beaucoup.

**Shine** : voilà les réponse à tes questions : Oui, j'ai pleins de fics sur mon ordi et je vais sûrement les mettre sur FFN. Pas plus tard que dans quelques minute. Le mot Vestales était venu à mon esprit pour crée un nouveau titre comme Hokage, et puis je fais de l'Histoire notamment l'Histoire Grecque avec leur mythologie. J'ai juste développé l'histoire par rapport à la mythologie. Pour ceux que ne le connaissent pas Vestale est la déesse des saisons dans la mythologie grecque. Dans l'Antiquité, il y avait un groupe que vénérée cette déesse mais cachait leur pratique (c'était une sorte de secte de grande envergure). Leur pratique est appelée les Mystères car une fois par an, on fêté la déesse dans un lieu caché et elles étaient pratiquées par des femmes. Voilà l'idée de base, mais bon je me suis un peu arrangée pour que cela ne cloche pas dans le milieu de Naruto. C'est pour cela que les Vestale de ma fic peut contrôle la nature et vivent dans une vallé un peu à l'écart. De plus le Kami n'existe pas dans les Mystères. C'est que pure invention. Tu peux m'envoyer ton adresse si tu veux mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écrit beaucoup (au grand damne de mes amis, dans ma boîte aux lettres il n'y a que des messages enflamme et pas de passion ça je l'assure;) A très bientôt.

**Cassye** : Non, non, je ne dit pas que tu copiais, seulement que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Mais j'ai toujours aussi hâte de voir la suite de ta fic. Par contre voilà la suite de la mienne. A Bientôt.

**Cassy- chan** : oohh ! pauvre Naru- chan ! Mais tu es pardonnée parce qu'il a bien besoin d'être secoué de temps en temps. Mais bon, je compatis aussi car il faut le comprend le pauvre petit, il vient de découvrir qui est sa mère et qu'en plus elle vit sous son toit. Et oui, il faut bien que notre petite Hinata devient un peu plus forte et qu'elle touche au moins son père. Il faut bien que les efforts d'Hinata se voient plus concrètement.

**mayura09** : J'espère que tu vas mieux. Je suis du même avis que Naru etcie : tu es sadique…. Enfin je te dit ça mais je ne suis pas mieux… ;)Voilà la suite, il aura un peu d'action. Il faut en profiter car j'en fait pas souvent.

**mangaskiss** : Hum… Voila la suite en espérant que ça te plaise.

**samounik** : Je viens,moi aussi, juste de découvrir ta fic et je vais me répéter mais c'est un bon début. Voilà la suite. E vive les Naru/ Hina (il faut bien que je le dise au moins une fois;

L'émission de « réponses aux reviews » est finie, nous pouvons passer à la suite de l'histoire.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit, il faudrait de je le fasse plus souvent : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais il est bien à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf pour Saki et les personnages qui vont apparaître.  
A très bientôt  
Bisous  
Ln.

Chapitre12

-Pourquoi ne m'as- tu jamais dit que le nom de ton mari était Satoshi Uzumaki ? demanda Naruto d'une voix froide.

-Naruto… je… je…

-Pourquoi n'as- tu jamais dit ce genre de chose ? demanda Naruto en se retournant vivement vers Saki, repoussant sa main. Pourquoi ne m'as- tu jamais dit que tu étais ma vraie mère…

-Je… je ne pouvais pas, Naruto… dit Saki sentant les larmes montaient aux yeux.

-Tu m'as abandonné… Parce que j'avais le démon en moi, c'est ça ? Tu m'as abandonné.

-Non, c'est pas ça, Naruto. Ecoute- moi, dit Saki en lui prenant sa main.

-Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter… Tu n'es qu'une menteuse… Tu es ma mère et ne m'a rien dit… Tu m'as abandonné, cria Naruto les larmes coulant sur ses joues marquées.

-Narutoécoute moi, dit Saki désespérée en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras

-Lâche- moi, cria de plus belle Naruto en la repoussant. Je ne veux plus te parler… Tu n'es qu'une menteuse… Je te déteste, dit- il en s'enfuyant dans la forêt.

-NARUTO ! cria Saki mais il était trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le poursuivre. Elle s'écroula par terre et se mit à pleurer :

-Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Naruto… Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner… Naruto… Satoshi pourquoi m'as- tu fait ça ?

* * *

-Ce n'est pas bon, dit- Tsunade en réfléchissant à la situation.

-Vous pensez que le sceau va se détruire ? demanda un des anciens du village.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Tsunade de plus en plus inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas le sceau le plus important, dit Jiraya en se levant vers une Saki morose.

-Que voulez- vous dire, Jiraya- sama ? demanda Hiashi Hyuga.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il vaux mieux retrouver Naruto et au plus vite sinon il risque de se faire enlever.

-Vous croyez que quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à l'enfant pour le pouvoir de Kyubi.

-Certainement, dit Jiraya en baissant la tête.

-Bien, dit Tsunade en se levant. Kakashi- kun, tu prends Iruka avec toi avec une équipe de anbu et tu vas le chercher dans la forêt pendant que des genins resteront dans les alentours.

-Et c'est tout ? demanda un autre chef de clan.

-Oui… Je ne veux pas affoler plus la population. Il faut retrouver au plus vite Naruto.

Tsunade s'approcha de Saki et lui demanda de la suivre, c'est ce que fait Saki sans grande conviction surtout qu'elle entend des murmures la concernant. Elle soupira avec pleine de détresse.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans le bureau, Saki s'assit dans un des fauteuils et se mit à pleurer.

-Calme- toi Saki, dit Tsunade ne sachant pas comment réagir devant elle.

-Comment voulez- vous que je me calme alors que je risque de perdre mon fils une deuxième fois. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?... Satoshi…

Soudain on frappe à la porte qui laisse entrer Sasuke qui regarde attentivement la pièce. Lorsqu'il voit Saki recroquevillée sur elle- même, il s'avance précipitamment.

-Alors c'est vrai, maman ? demanda- t- il inquiet.

Saki le regarda et agita la tête par l'affirmative.

-Comment l'a- t- il su ?

-Tu le savais Sasuke- kun ? demanda Tsunade surprise. Saki je t'avais pourtant demandée de en rien dire pour l'instant.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, dit Sasuke en essayant de consoler sa mère. J'ai juste deviné en analysant le comportement de chacun.

-Je vois… dit Tsunade en fermant les yeux d'épuisement. Et cet idiot est parti sans rien comprendre. Je le croyais plus intelligent.

-C'est normal qu'il est agit ainsi, dit Saki entre deux sanglots.

-Oui, dit Sasuke en lui caressant le dos. Maman, je te le promets. Je vais le retrouver coûte que coûte.

-Sasuke, je ne crois pas qu'il soit préférable que tu y ailles. Tu es trop impliqué dans cette affaire.

-Justement, dit Sasuke en défiant Tsunade. C'est mon frère et je compte le retrouver pour lui botté le cul une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je le retrouverai et te le ramènerai.

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement puis quitte le bureau en saluant Tsunade respectueusement.

-Je ne le pensais pas capable de faire de tels gestes, dit Tsunade en regardant Saki qui se calme peu à peu.

-C'est son frère maintenant, Tsunade- sensei, dit Saki en lui souriant tristement. Ils ont vécus ensemble pendant de nombreux mois et je pense qu'il sera le seul à le retrouver.

-Saki… Tu es une vestale ? Est-ce que tu peux demander à la Nature de nous dire où je peux le trouver.

-Je ne peux pas… Il lui a demandé de ne rien me dire… Il veut réfléchir seul dans son coin.

-Je comprends, dit Tsunade en essayant de trouver autre chose.

-Mais il reste Hinata- chan.

-Hinata ?

-Oui. Elle peut écouter la Nature aussi et Naruto est très lié à cette jeune fille. Peutêtre qu'elle aura plus de chance que moi.

-Bien… Reste ici et repose- toi. Moi je vais retrouver Sasuke et Hinata. Peutêtre ensemble on aura plus de chance pour le retrouver.

* * *

Lorsque Tsunade sort du bâtiment de l'administration de Konoha, elle réussit à choper Sasuke qui se renseigner sur la situation avec des amis. Elle lui demanda de la suivre et elle vit Hiashi Hyuga.

-Hiashi- kun ? dit- elle en s'avançant vers l'homme, suivie de près par Sasuke.

-Hokage- sama, dit respectueusement Hiashi. Qui y a- t- il ?

-Savez- vous où se trouve votre fille, Hinata ?

-Elle est ici, dit- il en désignant Hinata qui pose sa main sur un arbre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, mais depuis tout à l'heure, elle est près de cet arbre.

-Allons la voir, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Attendez Hokage- sama, dit Sasuke en lui prenant la main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sasuke- kun ? demanda Tsunade intriguée.

-Désolé, Hokage- sama, dit- il vivement en la lâchant. Mais je crois qu'il faut attendre. Elle aura sûrement des informations plus précises que ce qu'on avait.

Les deux adultes et Sasuke la regardent attentivement. Tout à coup elle regarde le haut de l'arbre et lui sourit. Elle lui caresse le tronc et lui dit « Merci. » Puis son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, vers la forêt. Elle déclanche le Byakugan et fonce dans la forêt.

-Sasuke- kun… dit Tsunade en se retournant vers l'enfant mais elle ne vit personne. Elle ne put voir que l'ombre du brun glissait dans la pénombre de la forêt.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto était assit par terre contre un arbre et soupira.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est inutile de me crier dessus, dit- il d'un voix nerveuse. Mais… mais c'est ma mère et j'ai toujours cru qu'elle m'avait abandonné.

Il ferma les yeux et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-Merci, beaucoup, dit- il en souriant tristement. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un instant, seul.

Soudain il lève les yeux avec un air étonné. Il se relève et regarde autour de lui. Sans savoir comment, ses pas l'emmènent à un endroit et il vit un homme vêtu d'une manière étrange.

-Dis, t'es qui, toi ?

L'homme qui lui tourna le dos, sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le jeune garçon.

-Tu… tu peux me voir ? demanda- t- il.

-Ben… Bien sûr, dit Naruto devant l'évidence.

-Ah ! dit l'homme en se grattant la tête.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Euh… Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un, dit l'homme. Tu sais où se trouve le village de Konoha ?

-Oui, dit Naruto en lui désignant du doigt la direction.

-Euh… Merci pour tout, dit l'homme avant de disparaître.

-De rien, dit Naruto ne comprenant pas tout ce qui c'est passé, puis il lève la tête. Je vous ai pourtant demandé de ne pas dire où j'étais.

Il soupira et il commença à marcher vers un endroit que lui seul sait où il mène.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Saki ouvrit subitement les yeux.

-C'est pas vrai, dit- elle en grimaçant.

Elle se lève et sort du bâtiment. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçoit Tsunade qui est accompagné d'un homme avec de longs cheveux.

-Tsunade- sensei, dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle

-Saki, dit Tsunade en se retournant vers elle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger de mon bureau et de te reposer.

-Il est impossible pour moi de me reposer, dit Saki avec une voix pleine d'amertume.

-Je comprends, mais…

-Ecoutez- moi. Il faut absolument retrouver Hinata et Naruto. Naruto ne pourra jamais le battre.

-De quoi parles- tu ? demanda Tsunade alors que Hiashi s'est retourné en entendant le nom de sa fille.

-Ah ! Vous êtes le père d'Hinata, dit Saki en regardant Hiashi. Je ne vous voyais pas aussi mignon… enfin pas aussi mignon que Satoshi… Euh pardon… ce que je veux dire c'est que Ki se trouve dans la forêt.

-Et qui est Ki ? demanda Tsunade de plus en plus impatiente.

-C'est un esprit, une sorte de messager des Vestales. Il est là pour kidnappé les jeunes vestales et s'il est ici c'est qu'il est là pour Hinata.

-Hinata ? répéta Hiashi avec méfiance.

-Oui, dit- elle en le regardant. Votre fille est en danger. Si nous n'intervenons pas maintenant, vous risquer de ne plus jamais la revoir.

-Savez- vous exactement où on peut la retrouver.

-Naruto m'a empêché de le retrouver mais Hinata est avec lui et elle ne sait pas encore comment contrôler son pouvoir. Et oui je sais où elle se trouve. Et je sais aussi que Sasuke- chan est avec elle pour retrouver Naruto.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Saki- kun, dit Tsunade en lui souriant. Maintenant il faut les retrouver avant que ce Ki ne les trouve.

-Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il y a un autre esprit dans la forêt et j'ai bien peur que Naruto soit sur sa route, dit Saki. Enfin… S'il arrive malheur à Naruto je le serai même s'il m'empêche de le retrouver. Allons- y.

* * *

-Hinata, je suis là, cria Naruto en levant les bras.

-Naruto- kun, dit- elle en souriant.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté comme ça, dit Naruto en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. J'avais besoin de rester seul pendant un instant.

-Je comprends, dit Hinata en s'avançant vers lui pour lui prendre le bras.

-Espèce d'idiot, Maman est complètement effondré par ta faute, cria Sasuke en sortant de sa cachette.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, dit Naruto froidement.

-Et bien va le lui dire, dit Sasuke en s'avançant vers le blond.

Naruto baissa les yeux et soupira.

-Naruto- kun, je suis sûr que Saki- san comprendra si tu lui expliques tout, dit Hinata doucement.

-Tu le crois ? demanda Naruto pas du tout sûr de lui.

-Bien sûr, baka, dit Sasuke en lui prenant sa main et le tira vers le village.

Naruto les suit mais soudain il s'arrête net.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? demanda Sasuke en le regardant méchamment mais soudain il s'arrête aussi, sentant une étrange énergie autour de lui.

Naruto se retourna et vit un homme avec de longs cheveux argentés qui s'avance vers eux.

-J'aime bien ce genre de fraternité mais jeune fille tu vas venir avec moi, dit- il d'une voix grave.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? demanda Naruto en le regardant fixement.

-Naruto… A qui tu parles ? demanda Sasuke en regardant autour de lui alors qu'Hinata regarda effrayée l'homme.

-Tient, tient… Un peut me voit et l'autre peut sentir ma présence. C'est bien curieux tout ça, dit l'Homme en faisant des signes.

Soudain il apparaît devant Sasuke.

-Qui est- ce ? demanda le jeune brun.

-C'est ce que je voudrai savoir ? Il veut emmener Hinata.

-Mon nom ne vous dira rien, mais cette jeune fille vient avec moi. J'ai pour mission de l'emmener à la vallée des Vestales.

-La vallée des Vestales, disent en même temps Naruto et Sasuke.

-Alors vous connaissez ce que c'est ? demanda l'homme un peu étonné. Moi qui pensais que c'était un lieu peu connu par les humains… Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est toi, dit- il en désignant Naruto. Comment as- tu pu me voir alors qu'aucun humain ne peuvent le faire.

-Et alors ? Tu es aussi humain que moi à ce que je vois, dit Naruto d'une voix rageuse.

-Non, je ne suis pas humain… Je suis un esprit, un esprit de la Nature.

-Un esprit de la Nature ? répéta Naruto en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

Sa réflexion déconcerta ses amis et l'homme. Hinata s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Saki- san m'a dit que les esprits de la Nature sont des êtres que peu de personnes peuvent voir car ils sont en harmonie avec leur environnement. De plus ils peuvent être aussi des démons que nos ancêtres ont vénérés ou bien c'est aussi une partie de la Nature elle-même.

-C'est une très belle leçon, chère demoiselle. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'une Vestale. Maintenant je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre. Cependant ne poussait pas trop le bouchon, je peux être très méchant.

-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, tête de singe, dit Naruto en se mettant devant Hinata.

-Nous n'allons pas laisser une de nos amies se faire enlever sous nos yeux, dobe, renchérit Sasuke ce qui fait éclater de rire Naruto.

-S'il t'appelle commeça veut dire que ça va barder pour toi, dit Naruto en essayant de se calmer.

-Trêve de plaisanteries, dit l'homme en se lançant sur les deux garçons.

Le voyant attaque, Naruto fait apparaître deux clones qui fonce sur l'ennemi, l'empêchant de les toucher. Le Naruto d'origine court vers la droite de l'homme et Sasuke déclanche le Sharingan et part vers la gauche. Tous les deux font les mêmes signes et déclanche le Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, en même temps. L'homme évite l'attaque, bien que quelques mèches de cheveux prennent feu. Il regarde chaque côté où se trouvent les garçons puis remarque qu'Hinata était seul à les observer. Il sourit à la surprise de Naruto et de Sasuke et disparaît de leur champ de vision pour se trouver en face d'Hinata. Celle- ci le regarde sans crainte et déclanche le Byakugan. Mais à la grande surprise de l'ennemi, il reçu un coup en pleine figure qui le propulsa contre un arbre. Sasuke et Naruto concentre leur chakra au niveau de leur main et chacun fait apparaître un Chidori et un Rasengan.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai laisser Hinata sans défense, espèce de minable ? dit Naruto en courant vers lui. L'homme tournois sous le coup de jeune renard et est une nouvelle fois propulsé dans les airs alors que Sasuke frotte son Chidori sur le sol pour saute à sa rencontre et le transperça le bras.

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est des enfants que nous sommes faibles, cria- t- il.

L'homme se fracasse au sol gravement blessé. Naruto s'avance vers lui avec des yeux froids :

-Tu as le choix entre rentrer chez toi et dire aux Vestales qu'Hinata reste avec nous ou bien tu es mort, le menaça- t- il en montrant son kunai.

-C'est inutile, Naruto. Il ne peut pas mourir comme ça, dit une voix derrière lui.

-Saki- sama, murmura l'homme étonné de sa présence.

-Maman, dit Naruto en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

-Oh ! Naruto, dit Saki en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrive de mal, mon chéri.

Naruto se laissa envahir par cette chaleur et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se serre contre elle et cria :

-Pardon, maman… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas faire ça…

-Je sais mon chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je resterai avec toi… je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

-Saki- sama ? Que faites- vous ici ? Et pourquoi ce gamin vous appelle maman ?

-Parce que c'est mon fils, dit Saki en lui souriant tendrement.

-Mais c'est impossible, dit l'homme. Vous êtes une vestale…

-Mais si, dit Saki en se séparant de Naruto. Maintenant Ki, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Tu es gravement blessé bien que cela ne permette pas ta mort. Rentre chez toi.

-C'est impossible, dit Ki en se relevant péniblement. Ma mission est de la ramener à la Vallée des Vestales, dit Ki en désignant Hinata qui est protégée par Tsunade et Hiashi. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici. C'est ma mission.

-Tu veux me mettre en colère ? demanda Saki où son chakra l'entoure.

Aux pieds de Naruto, il se rendit compte que la végétation bougée et allait en direction de Ki.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Hiashi en voyant des lianes entourer Saki.

-Ki, je te renouvelle mon conseil : Retourne chez toi.

-C'est ce qu'il va faire, Saki- sama, dit une voix venant d'un arbre tout proche.


	13. Chapitre13

Salut tout le monde.

En dirait que ma fic plait toujours autant et j'en suis vraiment contente. Ça me donne la pêche pour faire d'autres fics tel que _Koi_. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que mon One- shot plairait autant. Je n'ai pas de mots pour dire que je suis plus que contente (c'est pas très français ce que je suis en train de dire ) Pour tous ceux qui veulent une suite, je ne pense pas que j'en ferai car je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…. Peut-être un Koi plus grand…. Je ne sais pas vraiment, on verra ça plus tard car je suis sur une autre fic en ce moment.

Bon avant de passer à a suite de l'histoire d'abord les réponses aux reviews :

**onarluca** : Merci beaucoup.

**zagan** : Les scènes de combats c'est vraiment mon truc et quand j'en fait c'est pas vraiment top. Mais si tu l'as apprécié même si c'est court j'en suis contente. Par contre lorsque Ki se prend le coup devant Hinata, c'est un clone de Naruto resté aux aguets. Je vais relire ce passage pour qu'il soit plus compréhensible, mais là j'ai un peu la flemme. Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira que le suspense ne te donnera pas un goût amer.

**Call- chan** : hé !hé !hé! Je chapitre plus vite que mon ombre. (S'avance vers Kakashi et lui fout une baffe) Ca t'apprendra de couper imoto- chan, non mais. A très bientôt.

**shine** : Mercie beaucoup et merci d'avoir lu Koi (j'adore ce gosse ;))

**Mimie** : Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu ne seras déçu.

**Yami Shino** : C'est fait exprès ;) voilà la suite.

**Mayura09** : Tu as bien de la chance, moi pour cette année je n'ai eu que 15 jours de vacances sinon tous les jours la fac (il n'y a que le soir que je ne fais rien, mais malheureusement bientôt les exam… faut que j'arrive de raconter ma vie, je déprime T-T) Qui est cette personne qui vient d'apparaître et bien voilà la suite. Bisous.

**samounik** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis bien contente que tu continues ta fic, j'ai hâte de voir la suite. Sinon voilà la suite de la mienne. Moi le chiffre13 n'est pas vraiment mon chiffre préféré et je peux te dire que j'appréhende beaucoup de vos réactions pour ce chapitre. On verra ça plus tard. A très bientôt..

**Cassy- chan** : Le père d'Hinata qui s'inquiète pour elle! Et oui, il est gentil Hiashi mais je sens que sa côte de popularité va tomber ( pas dans ce chapitre mais pour plus tard he !he !he)

**livalia** : oh là ! Je crois que je me suis faite une ennemie… Euh… dis tu es encore vivante ? Je l'espère. Voilà tu auras la suite et je te promet que ça se fini sans suspense, mais j'espère que tu va lire la suite ;)

**Dark-lee** : Mais non pas du tout, j'adore tes reviews. Pour ce qui est de la musique, il faudrait que j'essaie un jour. Merci du renseignement et merci aussi pour tout ce que tu as dit.

Voilà c'est fini. Alors je vais laisser la place au chapitre 13 qui, bien qu'il me porte malheur, donne beaucoup de réponses sur certains sujets, enfin je l'espère.

Alors à très bientôt.

Chapitre13

-Ki, je te renouvelle mon conseil : Retourne chez toi.

-C'est ce qu'il va faire, Saki- sama, dit une voix venant d'un arbre tout proche.

Naruto leva la tête et reconnu l'homme qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure.

-Oh ! Mais tu es celui de tout à l'heure ! s'écria- t- il.

-Oh ! Mais oui ! dit l'homme avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui sourit. Je te remercie pour le renseignement, continue- t- il en lui souriant tendrement

-De rien, dit Naruto effaré par l'attitude de l'homme.

-Tu connais Tsuchi ? demanda Saki à Naruto.

-Euh… Oui, dit- il en se grattant la tête. Il voulait aller au village alors je lui ai indiqué la direction.

Tsuchi descendit de son perchoir et va directement vers Ki pour l'examiner.

-Et bien ! On ne peut dire que tu sois bien amoché. Ton estomac est perforé et tu ne peux plus utiliser ton bras. En dirait que tu as trouvé ton maître avec ces deux enfants.

-Je n'ai pas de maître si ce n'est pas un être exceptionnel.

-Ah ! Et ce petit blond est peutêtre cet être exceptionnel ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je me disait bien que les êtres humains ne pouvaient pas voir tout à l'heure, dit- il souriant, mais ce petit m'a bien vu. Et cela à dure être la même chose pour toi.

-C'est vrai mais cela ne veux rien dire. Et puis ce brun sentait ma présence aussi, dit Ki en désignant Sasuke.

-Mais il ne te voyait pas ?

-Non.

-Hum… Deux êtres exceptionnels ?

-Non, dit Saki en s'approchant des deux hommes. Il n'y a qu'un être exceptionnel et c'est Naruto. Sasuke est à un niveau au dessous.

-De quoi est- ce que vous parler tous les trois ? demanda Naruto ne comprenant rien de rien de la conversation.

-Je t'expliquerai tout ça, tout à l'heure. Mais avant tout je veux savoir pourquoi Tsuchi est ici alors que Ki est déjà présent.

-Comme vous devez vous en douter, je viens aussi de la Vallée des Vestale, dit Tsuchi. Je suis là en fait pour annuler la mission de Ki.

-Comment, s'écria Ki. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Lorsque la mère supérieur t'a envoyer, elle n'avait pas encore reçu la missive le l'Hokage lui disant qu'il existe une vestale à Konoha. Alors elle m'a demandé d'aller te chercher et d'éviter l'enlèvement pour évité les mésententes entre la Vallée des vestales et Konoha.

-Alors Hinata aura le droit de rester au village ? demanda Tsunade en s'avançant vers le petit groupe.

-Pour l'instant, oui, dit Tsuchi en la regardant, mais lorsqu'une sœur viendra, elle sera obligée de partir.

-Mais… mais… on peut pas la laisser faire son enseignement au village ? demanda Naruto.

-C'est impossible, dit Ki d'une voix froide. Elle doit partir à la Vallée.

-Mais… mais, dit Naruto en regardant sa mère qui baissa la tête.

-Cette jeune fille pourra faire ses valises plus tôt que prévu comme cela la sœur qui viendra la chercher pourra repartir tout de suite, dit Tsuchi, en levant l'index tout en souriant.

-On verra ça plus tard, dit Saki en le mitraillant des yeux qui le fit reculer de crainte.

-Bon, nous allons devoir partir. Il faut que je guérisse Ki puis rentrer chez nous.

-Ki, dit Saki en se retournant pour partir de son côté. Tu seras obligé de choisir entre Naruto et Sasuke pour qu'un des deux devienne ton maître.

-Oui, Saki- sama, dit Ki sans grande volonté avant de disparaître.

Saki s'avance vers Hinata et lui caresse la joue.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Hinata- chan, dit- elle tristement. Mais je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes dans cet endroit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hinata avec résignation. De toute manière il faudra que j'aille un jour ou l'autre.

-Nous allons partir aussi, dit Hiashi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Bien, dit Tsunade. Il faut que je fasse arrêter les recherches puisque nous avons retrouvé Naruto. Quelle journée éprouvante.

-Naruto, Sasuke, on rentre à la maison, dit Saki en tendant ses mains.

-Oui, dit Sasuke en lui prenant une de ses mains.

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas.

-Naruto qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Saki inquiète.

-Je… je suis désolé d'avoir eu un tel comportement tout à l'heure.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, Naruto. De plus Sasuke m'avait promis de te retrouver sain et sauf. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. De plus vous avez même battu un esprit.

-Ah ! dit Naruto étonné puis son visage redevient triste mais il prit la main de Saki. Maman, est ce que Hinata sera obliger de partir ?

-Malheureusement oui, dit Saki. Même si nous la faisons quitter le village en cachette, les Vestales sauront toujours où elle se trouvera. Et elles feront en sortent qu'elle perd la mémoire au plus vite pour qu'elle reste dans la Vallée.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, dit Naruto d'une voix tremblante.

-Je sais mon chéri… Mais avant il faut que je vous parle tous les deux.

-De quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

-D'abord de Satoshi, dit Saki en s'asseyant sur un gros caillou.

Sasuke alla s'installer à côté d'elle mais il vit que Naruto ne bougea pas. Il lui tira la main pour qu'il s'asseye près de leur mère et il fit de même. Devant l'attitude du jeune brun, Saki sourit tendrement.

-Je vous ai raconté comment j'ai rencontré Satoshi ainsi que mon retour de la Vallée des Vestales. Lorsque je suis revenue au village, j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts et j'étais la seule héritière de ma famille. Mais ce n'était pas une riche famille, alors je n'ai pas pu vivre avec le peu d'argent que m'avait laissé mes parents. Alors Satoshi m'a demandé en mariage. Nous avons vécu heureux. Je suis resté femme au foyer et Satoshi était ninja. Nous avons décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant pour l'instant car on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arrivé à Satoshi étant anbu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a eu un titre beaucoup plus important que nous avons décidé de concevoir une descendance. Et je suis tombée enceinte.

-Quel était ce titre ? demanda Naruto intrigué de savoir ce qu'il y avait après anbu et les classes délites.

-Il était… Il était Hokage… Plus spécialement le Yondaime.

-Comment ? s'écrièrent Sasuke et Naruto en se levant.

-Mais c'est pas le Yondaime qui t'a effacé la mémoire ? demanda Sasuke.

-Si, dit Saki en baisant la tête.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a voulu nous séparer ? demanda Naruto déboussolé.

-Satoshi était face à un dilemme. Naruto, tu m'as bien dit que c'était le Yondaime qui a enfermé le Kyubi en toi ?

-Oui, dit Naruto en regardant Sasuke avec effroi, mais ce dernier ne dit rien en détournant les yeux.

-Il a scellé Kyubi en toi avec un sceau spécial qui lui prendrait sa vie. Satoshi pensait qu'en m'effaçant la mémoire je vivre plus heureuse avec les Vestales bien que je ne voulais pas. Alors lorsque tu es arrivé au monde, il avait décidé de protéger le village ainsi que toi et moi, dit Saki en lui prenant la main. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier mais malgré tout, il m'a effacer la mémoire à un moment où je ne faisais plus attention à lui. J'étais tellement heureuse de t'avoir mis au monde que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver et je n'avais pas compris que Satoshi allait m'effacer la mémoire. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je me suis souvenue qu'il m'avait demandé de le pardonner. C'était mon dernier souvenir de lui. Et je lui ai pardonné.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous séparer alors que j'aurai pu vivre comme un enfant comme les autres… Sans la méchanceté des gens et l'amour d'une mère.

-Naruto, dit Sasuke en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Tu vas trouver cruel ce que je vais te dire mais je suis heureux qu'il ait prit cette décision.

Naruto écarta les yeux et alla protester, mais il s'est souvenu qu'il avait dit la même chose la veille et ne dit rien.

-Sasuke ? dit Saki ébahie.

-Si le Yondaime n'avait pas eu cette résolution alors je n'aurai jamais eu ma famille que j'aime tant, dit- il en regardant tendrement sa mère.

Naruto se jeta dans ses bras et se mis à pleurer.

-Merci Sasuke… Merci.

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il doit faire, Sasuke resta de marbre devant l'attitude de Naruto. Cependant cela n'arrêta le jeune renard qui continuait de pleurer.

-Naruto… tu me gênes un peu, dit Sasuke en rougissant, mais Naruto ne le prend pas en compte et Sasuke referma ses bras autour de Naruto en posa sa tête contre la sienne. Naruto resta étonné de cette attitude mais le garda dans ses bras encore quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Saki se leva et plaça chaque une de ses mains sur l'épaule de ses fils.

-Naruto, Sasuke, n'en veuillez pas à Satoshi car il pensait bien faire. Il voulait que son fils soit considéré comme un héro aux yeux des habitants mais il ne s'attendait pas qu'ils réagissent ainsi. Naruto aime Satoshi comme ton père car il le mérite.

Ça va être un peu dur, dit Naruto en souriant à sa mère, mais je suis heureux de savoir que mon père était ce très grand ninja. J'en suis même fier et je peux maintenant le crier à tout le monde.

-Merci, Naruto, dit Saki en l'embrassant sur le front. Maintenant il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux. C'est assez urgent car vous n'êtes pas comme les autres…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par comme les autre ? demanda Sasuke.

-Toi tu as le Sharingan, dit Naruto. Et moi j'ai le Kyubi. On est déjà pas comme les autres.

-Entre autre, dit Saki en les tirant par leurs mains pour qu'ils marchent à ses cotés. Naruto j'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu es un être exceptionnel.

-Oui je me souviens. Et tu avais dit que Sasuke était à un stade au dessous de moi, je crois.

-C'est exact. Etant donné que tu peux entendre la Nature, tu possède les pouvoirs des Vestales. Voir même plus et tout à l'heure tu l'as prouvé en battant Ki.

-Mais j'étais avec Sasuke.

-Nous parlerons de Sasuke après. D'abord toi… Tu es ce qu'on appel un Kami.

-Un Kami ? C'est pas possible, dit Naruto en faisant une drôle de frimousse. Euh… c'est quoi un Kami ?

Saki éclata de rire en le regardant alors que Sasuke soupira de désespoir. Puis Saki lui raconte les différentes légendes concernant les Kamis.

-Alors je vivrai dans la démence ! dit Naruto apeuré.

-Pas si tu contrôles tes pouvoirs. Et je ferai en sorte que cela ne t'arrive jamais. Si tu arrives à survivre à ce pouvoir alors tout le monde t'appellera Kami.

-Est-ce qu'un Kami peut devenir un Hokage ?

-Comment ? demanda Saki surprise.

-Ben oui… Moi mon rêve, c'est d'être un Hokage pas un Kami.

-Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès, cria Sasuke. Un Kami est bien plus puissant qu'un Hokage.

-Alors je peux être un Hokage, se dit Naruto en s'imaginant portant une tenue d'Hokage.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, dit Sasuke en se frappant le front.

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'Hokage qui était Kami, mais tu peux devenir le premier Kami- Hokage.

-Kami- Hokage… Hum… J'aime bien ce nom… D'accord. Je vais tout faire pour être un bon Kami même si c'est dur. De toute manière être Hokage c'est dur aussi.

-Tu ne changes pas, dit Sasuke en souriant. Tu restes toujours aussi un simplet.

-Simplet toi-même, dit Naruto en lui montrant son poing.

-Maintenant passons à Sasuke.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi. Tu n'es pas un Kami car tu ne peux pas ni entendre la Nature ni voir les esprits. Mais un jour tu les verras.

-Comment ?

-Il est dit dans une légende qu'un vénérable Kami était toujours accompagné d'un fidèle ami. Ils étaient inséparables. A force de fréquenté le Kami, cet ami put voir les esprits et on dit même qu'il pouvait entendre la Nature s'il se concentrait. Il n'a pas de qualificatif, mais il se peux que tous deux, vous représentez ces deux amis.

-Alors Sasuke est un demi- Kami, dit Naruto en se frottant le nez.

-Un demi- Kami ?

-Ben oui s'il peut voir les esprits c'est qu'il possède un peu des pouvoirs d'un Kami. Donc c'est un demi- Kami.

-C'est vrai que c'est une bonne déduction.

-Bien sûr, dit Naruto en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. C'est moi qui l'ai deviné.

Soudain son ventre se met à gargouiller faisant apparaître une goutte de sueur sur la tête de Saki et de Sasuke.

-Dis, maman, on mange quoi ce soir ?

-Ca te dit des ramens ?

-Chouette, cria Naruto en sautant de joie.

-Non pas ça, dit Sasuke écoeuré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aussi préparer quelque chose pour toi.

-Merci maman, dit le jeune ténébreux en soupirant de soulagement.

-Dis, dis, maman. T'es une femme ?

-C'est quoi cette question idiote ? demanda Sasuke.

-Tais- toi, cria Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

-Que veux- tu savoir sur les femmes ? demanda Saki en souriant.

-On offre quoi à une femme ?

-Offrir ? dit Saki en réfléchissant. C'est pour qui ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à la question, maman, dit Naruto boudeur puis il rougit. C'est pour Hinata.

-Hinata- chan, dit Saki en souriant.

-Je voudrai lui offrir quelque chose. Et maintenant qu'elle va bientôt partir, je voudrai lui trouver quelque chose de bien. Un souvenir de moi pour pas qu'elle m'oublie.

-Elle ne t'oubliera jamais, dit Saki en levant les tête vers le ciel étoilé. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

-Achète lui une bague, dit Sasuke timidement.

-Une bague… euh… c'est pas trop… euh… comment dire… officiel ?

-Qu'importe si c'est pour la femme que tu désires.

-Dis- moi Sasuke, Tu n'aurai pas acheter une bague pour Sakura- chan ? demanda Saki amusé par la rougeur des joues du jeune garçon.

-C'est vrai, dit Naruto en réfléchissant. Pourquoi pas….


	14. Chapitre14

Salut tout le monde. Vivement que je passe au chapitre 14 car le 13 n'est jamais de bon augure pour moi. Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. Mais comme toujours avant de continuer l'histoire, réponse aux reviews:

**Call- chan** : Alors si je chapitre plus vite que mon ombre, toi tu reviewes plus vite que ton ombre. A peine une heure que j'ai posté le chapitre, j'ai eu une Alert Review. Je suis épatée. Sinon, oui Hinata va partir, oui naruto pose toujours des questions idiotes et non la question d'imoto est débile, Sasuke- kun. P.S. pour Senshi, est ce que tu n'aurais pas laisser ton cher Ototo se libérer par hasard!

**mayura09**: C'est un très bon résumé du chapitre que tu as fait ;) Voilà la suite.

**zagan**: Euh... Tu me poses une colle là! o0 Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai jamais pensé pourquoi c'est une obligation que les Vestales partent dans la vallée. En fait c'est plus pour pouvoir faire la suite de l'histoire que j'en ai fait une obligation. On va dire que ça toujours était une habitude donc on ne change pas les habitudes pour Hinata. Est- ce que je suis assez convaincante!

**onarluca**: Merci beaucoup.

**Cassye**: Merci et voilà la suite.

**Yami Shino **: Je savais qu'il y aurait un qui me dira ça. Cette fois- ci encore je ne coupe pas de scène, enfin comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire èé.

**mangaskiss **: Merci, merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite. Et pour mon one shot, je suis contente que ça t'a plu.

**Cassy-chan **: Salut ane- chan. Non Hiashi n'est pas trop méchant, juste un petit peu. A toi d'en juger ;)

Voilà c'est fini. Passons à l'histoire en espérant que cela vous plaiera.  
Je fais une spéciale dédicace pour Calliope la muse pour la première partie et la deuxième, je la dédicace à Dark-lee, car je sais que vous aimez ces couples. Aller je vous laisse et Big Bisous  
LN.

Chapitre 14

Au plus grand étonnement de Sakura, plus les jours passent plus ses amis se comportent comme des gens civilisés. Il arrivait à Sasuke d'insulter Naruto mais c'était toujours pour ses réflexions idiotes et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude, Naruto ne répliquait plus aussi violemment.

Ce fut une magnifique journée pour elle et ses amis. Bien que le froid était assez rugueux, ils purent accomplir leur mission avec succès et bien sûr chacun a eu les félicitations de Kakashi ainsi que ses reproches.

-Bon je vais déposer le compte rendu à l'Hokage. Vous avez maintenant quartier libre, dit Kakashi avant de disparaître.

-Chouette, cria Naruto. Sasuke, je dois aller acheter quelque chose, tu préviens maman, pour moi.

-Oui, dit calmement Sasuke en le regardant courir vers la foule du village, puis il se tourna vers Sakura. Tu rentres chez toi ?

-Oui, dit Sakura en lui souriant tendrement. Je crois qu'il est préférable que j'y aille tout de suite, sinon ma mère se fera encore des idées.

-Alors je te raccompagne, dit Sasuke en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Euh… tu n'es pas vraiment obligé… et puis il fait encore jour…et…

Les mots moururent lorsqu'elle voit que Sasuke la regarda différemment à d'habitude.

-Sasuke- kun, murmura- t- elle.

-Allons- y, dit- il en commençant à marcher.

-Sasuke- kun, dit- elle d'une voix plus forte… Qu'est…. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda- t- elle sans le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Euh… et bien… Tu es différent aux autres jours… Tu es… tu es un peu plus… chaleureux.

-Peutêtre, dit- il après avoir réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Allons- y, sinon nous serons congelés sur place.

-Ou… oui, dit Sakura complètement étonné par sa réponse.

Il lui tend une de ses mains qu'elle prit en rougissant et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partent chez les Haruno.

-Nous y sommes, dit Sasuke en regardant la pancarte du magasin.

-Tu… tu veux entrer pour boire un bon chocolat chaud avant de rentrer chez toi.

-Maman m'attend…

-Ah ! dit- elle un peu déçu. « Il ne faut pas non plus trop demander, se dit-elle à son fort intérieur. Il a changé de comportement envers moi alors c'est très bien comme ça. C'est déjà un grand pas. »

-Si c'est toi qui le fais, dit Sasuke en interrompant sa réflexion.

-Comment ? demanda- t- elle ne croyant pas ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Si c'est toi qui le fais, je suis d'accord… enfin si tu le veux encore.

-Bien sûr, dit Sakura en souriant tendrement au jeune homme. Vient entre… Maman je suis rentrée, cria- t- elle en retirant ses chaussures. Nous avons un invité, en plus.

Elle entre dans la cuisine, suivit de Sasuke, mais ne vit personne.

-Il y a un mot sur la table, dit Sasuke en regardant autour de lui.

Sakura prend le mot et le lit attentivement et son sourire s'élargit.

-Maman et Papa sont partis faire des courses, dit- elle en se retournant vers Sasuke.

-Je vois, dit- il en pose son regarda sur la jeune fille.

-Installe- toi, je te prépare un chocolat tout chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec deux grosses tasses fumantes.

-J'espère que tu apprécieras, dit- elle en posant une des tasse face à Sasuke.

-Merci.

Sakura s'installa en face de lui et le regarde attentivement boire son chocolat appréhendant sa réaction. Lorsqu'il posa sa tasse après une gorgée, il vit que la jeune fille le regarde attendant une appréciation.

-C'est bon, dit- il simplement ce qui fait sourire une nouvelle fois Sakura. C'est très rare qu'il la complimente même si c'est ce qu'il vient de dire est assez froid. Mais venant de lui c'était tout à fait normal. Sasuke ne changera pas et c'est tend mieux.

Sasuke resta chez Sakura assez longtemps, bien qui ne se parle pas beaucoup étant donné que c'est la jeune fille qui monopolisa la conversation. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il quitte la maison des Haruno.

* * *

Entre temps, Naruto fit toutes les bijouteries pour trouver son cadeau. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il sortit avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il glissa la petite boîte dans une de ses poches et commença sa course vers la maison. Mais il est subitement interpellé par Kiba. 

-Oi ! Naruto ! Où tu pars part aussi vite ?

-Salut Kiba, dit Naruto en freinant brutalement puis il tomba par terre… Salut Shino, Hinata, continue- t- il une grimace aux lèvres.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, dit Hinata en courant vers lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé.

Son attitude surpris ses deux amis qui se regardent étrangement. Puis ils la suivent pour voir les dégâts sur Naruto.

-T'inquiète pas, dit Naruto en se caressant la tête, j'ai subit pire que ça, continue- t- il en souriant à la jeune fille.

-Il faut dire que tu as fait un beau dérapage, dit Kiba qu'Akamaru approuva d'un aboiement.

-Ouaih, dit le jeune blond en se relevant.

-Tu devrais faire attention et regarder où tu vas, dit Shino de sa voix plate.

-Je sais, je sais, dit Naruto en retirant toute la neige sur ses vêtement. Maman me dit toujours la même chose.

-Saki- san est ta mère ? demanda Kiba surpris.

-Oui, dit Naruto en se tournant vers ses amis en souriant. C'est ma mère.

-Naruto- kun ? intervient Hinata étonnée.

-T'inquiète pas, dit Naruto en entourant ses épaules de son bras. Elle m'a tout raconte et m'a avouer qu'elle était bien ma mère et m'a tout raconté sur mon père.

-Alors tu n'es pas un enfant abandonné ! s'exclama Kiba en souriant à son tour.

-Non. Il a fallut treize ans à ma mère pour me retrouver et maintenant elle va rester à mes côtés comme toutes le mères le font avec leurs enfants.

-Et Sasuke ? demanda Shino.

-Ben quoi ? Il vit avec nous. C'est mon frère maintenant.

-Je vois. Tu as bien de la chance de t'être trouver une famille en si peu de temps, dit Kiba et Akamaru jappe à son tour.

-Merci, dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête en rougissant.

-Heu… fait Kiba en ouvrant grand les yeux puis il se tourne vers Shino. En dirait un couple.

-Oui, dit simplement Shino.

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto ne comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Vous deux… En dirait un… couple, dit Kiba avec un sourire malsain.

Naruto et Hinata se regardent étonnés puis ils remarquèrent que Naruto tenais toujours les épaules de la jeune fille. Dans la confusion, Naruto leva son bras et Hinata recula pour s'éloigner de lui. Tous les deux rougirent. Kiba et Shino les regardent s'agiter puis le jeune homme- chien éclata de rire alors que l'éleveur d'insecte secoua la tête par la négation, amusé par leur attitude.

-C'est pas tout mais il faut que je rentre sinon ma sœur me fera une remontrance en disant que je suis trop jeune pour rester dans la rue.

-Moi aussi, je dois rentrer.

-Salut les amoureux.

-Les amou… amou… reux… bégaya Naruto rouge d'embarrasse.

Ils se tournèrent le dos pour ne pas voir l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il fut assez calme, Naruto se retourne vers la jeune fille.

-Tu allais rentrer chez toi aussi ?

-Ou… Oui, dit Hinata en soufflant sur ses doigts gelés.

Naruto les prend dans ses mains.

-Et si je te raccompagne, dit- il en lui souriant.

-Euh… dit Hinata de plus en plus rouge. Si… si tu veux…

-Allons- y.

Ils commencèrent à marché alors que le soleil était déjà couché.

-Est-ce que tu vas offrir des cadeaux pour Noël ?

-Je… Oui…

-Moi aussi, dit- il en souriant. J'en ai pour tous ceux qui me sont chers.

-Est-ce que Saki- san va faire une fête pour cet événement ?

-Sûrement… Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ça. Mais il risque d'avoir chez moi Kakashi- sensei, Iruka- sensei, Ero- sennin, Oba- chan. Ça va faire du monde, dit- il en rigolant.

-C'est bien, dit Hinata en souriant tristement.

-Hum ? demanda Naruto surpris par sa triste mine.

-Cette année tu ne seras pas tout seul, comme les autres années.

-Ah… dit Naruto étonné par cette réflexion. C'est… c'est vrai que cette fois- ci je ne serai pas tout seul.

Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il a vécu.

-Naruto- kun… dit doucement Hinata en s'arrêtant de marcher. Je… je ne voulais pas te faire remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

-Mais non pas du tout, dit Naruto en retrouvant son sourire. Et puis ce que j'ai vécu avant ne changera. Autant que je profite de l'instant présent… J'étais heureux avant et maintenant je le suis encore plus avec Maman et Sasuke.

-Mensonge, dit Hinata.

-Comment ? demanda Naruto en la regardant inquiet.

-C'est un mensonge, dit- elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Être seul n'est jamais amusant, j'en suis sûr. Quand je te voyais tellement triste, je voulais te prendre dans mes bras mais j'étais trop timide pour ce genre d'action et… et… j'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

-Hinata… souffla Naruto.

-Je suis désolée, Naruto- kun. J'aurai du être près de toi pour te consoler toutes les fois où tu étais triste… mais je suis trop timide…

-Comment pouvais- tu savoir que j'était triste, Hinata ? demanda Naruto d'une voix sourde.

-Je… je… je t'observais depuis très longtemps, dit Hinata en se détachant du jeune garçon sans le regarder, un peu gênée.

-Tu m'observais ?

-Ou… oui… dit- elle en paniquant.

Elle ne s'est jamais imaginée qu'elle oserait lui dire ce genre de confidences. Ses joues s'empourpraient et ses mains s'agitèrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, par observer ?

-Euh…

Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol jonché de neige.

-Je…

Que pouvais- t- elle dire dans de telle circonstance. La vérité… mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire… Puis elle se souvient qu'elle devait partir dans très peu de temps. Elle pouvait lui avouer qu'elle l'aime avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement la mémoire. Et puis s'il lui donne une réponse négative elle n'aura pas à le regretter.

-Je… Je t'aime beaucoup, dit- elle toujours en lui tournant le dos et fermant les yeux.

-….

« Voilà, il va me rejeter maintenant… Ce n'est pas grave, je suis comme même heureuse de le lui avoir dire. Je peux partir sans aucun regret. »

Hinata sourit à elle-même et se mit à courir pour éviter les questions du jeune renard mais elle est vite arrêtée. Des bras l'enlacent et le souffle chaud de Naruto dans son cou la fit frissonner.

-Merci.

Surprise, Hinata posa ses mains sur les bras qui entourent le haut de sa poitrine.

Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il est pu avoir une réponse affirmative à ses sentiments. Elle s'était toujours imaginée à une réponse négative. Cependant, il est vrai que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas une réponse positive, mais que pouvait- il être autrement. Il avait juste remercié. Un merci pourquoi ?

-Naruto- kun ? souffla- t- elle doucement.

-Ce que tu viens de dire, répond à toutes les questions. Maintenant je suis sûre… de mes sentiments.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de liquide glisser sur ses mains.

-Hi… Hinata…

-C'est pas juste, sanglota Hinata.

Comment pouvait- il dire ce genre de chose alors qu'elle s'était préparée à une toute autre version. Comment pouvait- elle maintenant partir sans aucun regret ?

-Qu'est ce qui est pas juste, Hinata ? demanda Naruto inquiet par une telle annonce.

-Moi qui voulais partir sans aucun regret… Maintenant… Maintenant…

Elle sortie de l'étreinte de Naruto et se mit à courir jusqu'à chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle essaya de sécher ses larmes avant d'entrer dans le domaine, mais n'y arriva pas. Absorbée par ses réflexions sentimentales, elle ne sentit pas la présence d'une personne derrière. Une main posa sur son épaule :

-Hinata, dit une voix grave.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement faisant face à face à son père. Malgré cette peur, les larmes lui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'héritière des Hyuga ne pleure pas.

-Je… je ne serai jamais l'héritière des Hyuga, dit Hinata en sanglotant. Je ne voulais pas l'être non plus… mais… C'est pas juste… C'est pas juste.

Sans rien lui dire, Hiashi la prend dans ses bras et ses pleures redoublèrent.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, Hiashi releva son visage trempé et sourit tendrement puis soupira comme si la réalité était revenu à lui.

-L'amour que tu portes à ce garçon n'est que chimère, Hinata. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer comme une femme peut aimer un homme. Pourtant… malgré tous tes défauts, tu ferais une bonne épouse… Comme ta mère.

-Merci, père.

-Il vaux mieux que tu efface ces larmes avant d'entrée. Pour les autres, tu es toujours l'héritière du clan, alors ne faillis pas à cette tache jusqu'à ton départ

-Oui, père, dit Hinata en passant ses mains sur son visage.

-Hinata… Je ne sais pas quand les vestales viendront te prendre mais… je pense… qu'il vaut mieux que tu arrêtes de voir ce garçon.

-Oui Père, dit Hinata d'une voix franche.

Hiashiétonné d'une telle franchise de la part de sa fille, baissa les yeux vers elle et vit un visage, bien que triste, déterminé.

Hiashi soupira. Il comprit qu'elle suivrait son conseil, mais lui, le porteur de Kyubi, le fera- t- il aussi ?


	15. Chapitre15

Salut tout le monde !

A la la la ! Galère (mode Shikamaru). Je devais mettre cette histoire hier soir, mais j'ai pas eu le temps. C'est la période de stress pour le mémoire donc je ne fais vraiment plus rien chez moi… Galère… Trop reloue !

Et aujourd'hui dépression tropical chez moi donc de la pluie, de la pluie et de la pluie et tu espères qu'il n'ait pas de coupure de courant pour rester sur l'ordi. Je vous jure, c'est trop reloue !

Bon j'arrête de me plaindre et passons aux reviews :

**onarluca** : Merci, voilà la suite.

**zagan** : Merci pour tous tes compliments et oui la fin est très triste et je ne compte pas en finir sur les fins tristes…J'espère que tu resteras malgré tout.

**mayura09** : Et oui, elle l'a enfin dit et c'est un soulagement pour tout le monde… enfin pas pour tout le monde, il y a un qui est tourmenté. Je ne dirai pas plus, il faut lire la suite… Naruto se suicider ? Non c'est pas son genre… Oups ! Je n'aurai pas du le dire sinon Kyubi ne nous écoutera plus (déjà que c'est pas facile !)… Et oui Hiashi- sama… il est gentil… Je l'aime bien… Décidément la famille Hyuga tient une place importante, après Hinata et Neji voilà ce très cher Hiashi… En fait où est Neji (le cherche, le cherche.)

**Call-chan** : C'est pas Vrai ! Call- chan est … (tout le monde se jette sur moi) C'est bon j'ai comprit (fait bougé tout le monde), il ne faut rien dire (yeux noir de tout le monde) Bon… passons… j'adore toujours autant les prises koala. Tient il est où Neji… (le cherche, le cherche). Voilà la suite.

**mahiro** : Une petite nouvelle, youpi ! Et merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit pour ma fic et je suis contente que aime l'idée de la famille de Naruto. Et oui j'ai fini la fic depuis un bon bout de temps et très bientôt il y aura la fin (je suis bien triste, snif !) il y a 18 chapitres en tout et on est déjà au 15ème… snif… Voilà la suite.. snif !

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras. Bisous

**livalia** : Ouf ! Je suis soulagée. Tu es encore de ce monde… Pour petite information, là où je vis c'est la France. Et oui La Réunion c'est un DOM bien français, même trop français… Et oui je suis bien loin (chuchote : heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas si je serai encore dans ce monde aujourd'hui….) Mais si j'adore Hinata et même beaucoup c'est mon perso préféré, je te l'assure, mais il faut bien la rendre un peu triste pour que son prince charmant vienne la sauvé sinon ce ne serai pas amusant… (euh… je ne crois pas que c'est le mot approprié ;) n'oublie pas que j'habite très, très loin….) Sinon voilà la suite… euh non, attend un instant (regarde la fin du chapitre) Je sens que je vais encore me faire étriper sur la fin (goutte de sueur sur le front)  
Ah en fait, tu es ma 100ème review (je suis contente, je ne pensais pas que ça arrivera jusqu'à là, j'suis vraiment contente)

**Cassy-chan** : Nee- san, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Décidément tout le monde s'inquiète pour notre petite Hinata (elle est toute mimi…) Et maintenant que va faire Naruto ? Va- t- elle partir ? Tu seras en lisant la suite… C'est tout triste, snif…

**Dark-lee** : Pauvre Naruto… Mais qu'est ce que je dis encore, vas- y Lee, fait le souffrir hé ! hé ! hé ! (mode : les yeux sadiques…) mais qu'est ce que je fais, moi, pas devant tout le monde (mode : rouge au joue)… Merci pour tout ce que tu dis et (lève le poing) VIVE LES NARU/HINA !

Voilà j'ai fini mon petit délivre avec vous. Je devrai avoir honte…

Avant de continuer l'histoire, je voulais vous remercier pour les 102 reviews d'aujourd'hui, je ne pensais vraiment pas arriver à plus de 100. Déjà 50 c'est beaucoup mais 100, c'est le paradis. En plus toutes ces reviews sont toutes gentilles. Je n'ai eu aucune critique, enfin m'en souviens pas. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de débarquer sur FFN il y a quelque mois, c'est vraiment formidable. Alors merci, merci, merci, MERCI !

Ce 15ème chapitre c'est pour vous tous en espérant que je me serai calmée, que le soleil revienne, que les oiseaux chantent juste pour agasser mes chats… mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore… Je vais me coucher (euh… LN il n'est que 4h de l'aprèm…) Ah oui, c'est vrai… Bon je poste ce chapitre puis je vais faire un petit tour sur FFN.

Bisous tout le monde et pardon pour ce petit moment de folie.

Bye

LN

Chapitre15 :

Les jours passent et une semaine s'écoula depuis la révélation d'Hinata.

Hinata sortit très peu du domaine, de peur de se trouver face à face à Naruto. Si elle le voyait, elle savait que les larmes lui monteraient aux yeux et elle ne pourrait plus se calmer. Alors, dès qu'elle sortit de chez elle pour aller s'entraîner avec Kurenai- sensei et ses compagnons, elle prit pour prétexte un rendez- vous avec son père pour partir plus tôt. Kurenai ne lui posa pas de questions sachant que Hiashi Hyuga était un homme très méticuleux. Par contre, Kiba et Shino voulaient savoir où en était sa relation avec Naruto. Devant son silence et ses yeux remplient de larmes, ils évitèrent de lui poser d'autres questions.

Pour Naruto, ce fut tout le contraire. Il voulait absolument voir Hinata et comprendre exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par : « c'est pas juste. » Il alla souvent chez les Hyuga pour la voir mais les gardes qui surveillent l'entrée du domaine lui interdirent l'accès. Ce n'est que par dépité, qu'il allait aux entraînements de Kakashi. Tout son entourage voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas car son joyeux sourire avait disparu de son visage. Kakashi et Sakura firent comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas, l'un parce qu'il ne préfère pas s'occupé de ses histoires pendant un moment et l'autre parce qu'elle était plus occupée par les siennes avec Sasuke. Par contre Saki s'inquiéta pour lui car il avait aussi perdu l'appétit. Elle lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas mais il s'est mis à pleurer car il avait peur d'avoir mal interprété les paroles d'Hinata. Comprenant que c'est un chagrin d'amour, Saki ne chercha pas plus loin, vu la situation où il se trouvait. Jiraya fut plus subtile que les autres. Il comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas avec son élève. Il n'est pas aller par quatre chemin et lui demande de but en blanc ce qui n'allait pas avec Hinata. Ce n'est qu'à lui qu'il se confia. Ce n'est que par la suite que Jiraya demanda à Tsunade d'intervenir pour le couple. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire face à la fatalité des événements. Et Jiraya du l'accepter.

Mais celui qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Naruto fut bien sur son frère. Il l'avait laissé pendant une semaine sans rien dire mais maintenant il était à bout de la mauvaise humeur du jeune renard.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? demanda- t- il, alors qu'ils rentrent de mission sur la route de la maison.

-Rien, lâcha Naruto.

Il glissa ses mains gelées dans ses poches et continua sa route.

Excédé, Sasuke se plaça en face de lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, cria Naruto à terre.

-Tant que tu ne répondras pas à ma question, je t'assomme, dit Sasuke en lui montrant son poing.

-Mais je t'ai répondis, dit Naruto en se relevant puis il reprit sa route.

Sasuke enrageait. Il prit son bras pour qu'il se retourne et lui lança un second coup de poing.

-Tu vas me le payer, cria Naruto en se relevant pour saute sur le brun.

Ce dernier sourit devant l'attitude de son frère, ce qui fait ralentir Naruto, surprit. Sur la neige, il glissa et tomba. Sasuke éclata de rire voyant sa tête pleine de neige.

-Ce n'est pas marrant, dit Naruto avec une moue boudeuse en retirant toute cette poudre blanche, glaciale.

-Bon maintenant que tu es redevenu normal, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Naruto se relava et soupira.

-J'ai pas vraiment envi d'en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me sens bête.

-Ça ne change pas.

-C'est bon, dit Naruto en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Alors ?

-Hinata m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

-Ah ! dit Sasuke étonné par cette annonce. Et ?

-Je lui ai remercié…

-Ne me dit pas que tu as dit que ça, cria Sasuke, énervé.

-Si tu ne m'interrompais pas, tu seras la suite, dit Naruto sur le même ton.

-Alors ?

-Hum… soupira Naruto en se calmant. Je lui ai dit que cela répondait à mes questions et j'étais maintenant sûr de mes sentiments.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi tu de si mauvaise humeur si tout c'est bien passé ?

-Elle a dis que c'était pas juste…

-… Comment ça c'est pas juste ?

-Ben je ne sais… Elle est partie en courant. Tous les jours, je vais la voir chez elle, mais on me refuse l'accès du manoir. Ça m'énerve, dit-il en frappant la neige de son pied.

-Et tu n'as pas essayé de la voir à l'extérieur.

-Mais si, cria Naruto sentant les larmes montées à ses yeux. Dès que je sais que Kurenai- sensei avait un entraînement avec ses élèves, j'allais voir si elle était là, mais pas de traces. C'est comme si elle me fuyait.

-Elle doit avoir ses raisons…

-Oui, elle doit avoir ses raison, dit Naruto en prenant la direction de la maison.

Sasuke le regarde partir, il soupira puis le suivit.

* * *

Le soir, dans son lit, Naruto n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il regarda le plafond. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser, mais le visage d'Hinata lui revient toujours en mémoire.

« Pourquoi ? Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et moi je lui réponds… Je ne pense pas m'être mêlé les pinceaux cette fois- ci… Bien que je ne l'ai pas dit 'je t'aime', elle a du le comprendre… je voulais le lui dire demain… »

Soudain, il sentit une étrange sensation. Il se releva et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais oublié ça ! »

Doucement il se releva, s'habilla chaudement et quitta son appartement sans faire de bruit.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il suivait un parcourt que lui dictait son instinct. Il pénétra dans la forêt. Il se dirigea vers la stèle des morts et aperçu une ombre près de la rivière. Il savait qui s'était donc ne la craignais pas.

-Hinata, dit- il doucement.

La jeune personne sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix. Elle ne se retourna pas car elle savait pertinemment qui c'était. Si elle se retournait, elle pleurerait.

Doucement, Naruto s'avança vers elle et lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit- il d'une voix triste.

-Moi non plus, dit- elle après un court silence… S'il te plaît, va t'en…

-Pas question, dit- il en la serrant plus fort. Je ne veux pas…

-Naruto- kun, l'héritière Hyuga ne doit pas pleurer… si tu restes… alors… alors…

-Tu es Hinata, c'est tout. Tu resteras Hinata… pour moi…

Un silence s'installe entre les deux enfants, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-C'est pas juste, dit Naruto en rompant le silence.

Hinata sursauta lorsqu'il dit ces mots.

-N'est- ce pas ? continue- t- il en callant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'est vraiment pas juste.

-Tu le sais ? demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Bien sûr… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?... C'est pas juste.

Les larmes tant retenues d'Hinata coulèrent sur ses joues. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose couler sur son cou. Ce ne pouvait pas être ses larmes… Non…

-Na… Naruto- kun…

-Je ne veux pas… sanglota- t- il.

-Naruto- kun…

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Hinata posa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme. Il frissonna à ce contacte. Il savait qu'on vient la chercher.

Les deux enfants pleurèrent de tristesse.

* * *

Au loin Saki s'avança vers un homme complètement recourbé sur lui-même.

-Êtes- vous triste, Hiashi- kun ? demanda- t- elle.

L'homme sourit tristement.

-Qu'auriez- vous fait à ma place, demanda- t- il en levant les yeux vers elle. Saki- san ?

Saki sourit, mi- triste, mi- joyeuse.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé dans votre famille, surtout entre vous et votre fille.

-Je n'ai jamais été un très bon père et je ne le serai jamais… mais je voulais… je voulais qu'elle garde au moins un bon souvenir de moi avant de partir, même si sa mémoire soit effacée après… qu'elle garde juste un souvenir de moi.

-Je comprends très bien, dit Saki en posant sa main sur son épaule tremblante.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le revoie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait mal. Puis elle l'oublierais par la suite…

-Elle ne l'oubliera pas, Hiashi- kun. Jamais elle ne l'oubliera.

-Vous le pensez ? demanda Hiashi étonné.

-Hinata est comme moi. Elle ne l'oubliera pas et si elle l'oublie, Naruto fera toujours en sorte qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Les vestales vont se prendre une nouvelle fois une claque… car Hinata sera plus puissante que moi.

Hiashi écarta ses yeux de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette enfant si faible qui devait être l'héritière de son clan sera plus forte que cette femme. Cette femme qui représente à elle seule la nature.

-Êtes vous déçue que le clan Hyuga ne puisse posséder ce pouvoir ?

-Un peu, avoua- t- il. Mais c'est mieux ainsi… C'est mieux pour elle.

-Je le crois aussi.

-Alors vous êtes ici ? dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent et virent Tsunade, Sasuke et Jiraya s'avançaient vers eux.

-Je suppose que vous savez la nouvelle, demanda Tsunade en regardant les deux personnes en face d'elle.

-Laquelle ? demanda Saki sur un ton qui voulait dire qu'elle le savait très bien.

-Hinata part demain matin, à l'aube, dit brutalement l'Hokage sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Hiashi et Jiraya baissa la tête alors que Sasuke ferma fortement le poing à sans faire mal, mais ne dit rien. Saki s'avance vers lui en souriant.

-Il n'a que toi maintenant, dit- elle doucement pour que seul le jeune brun puisse l'entende.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le couple près de la rivière, enlacé.

Il s'en alla, furieux.

* * *

Après plusieurs longues minutes, enlacés, Naruto et Hinata s'assoient sur les berges de la rivière, se tenant la main.

-C'est étrange cette oppression à mon cœur, dit Naruto en coupant ce long silence. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant.

-C'est ma faute… Je suis désolée.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas que tu sois désolé, dit Naruto en souriant. Ah !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hinata étonnée en se tournant vers lui.

-Nous sommes seuls maintenant.

-Comment ?

-Oui tout à l'heure maman, Tsunade, Ero- sennin, Sasuke et ton père nous regarderaient… C'est un peu pour ça que je n'ai rien fait, dit- il en se grattant la tête.

-Comment le savais- tu ? demanda Hinata en regardant autour d'elle.

-Ben, j'avais complètement oublier que je pouvais voir sans pour autant le faire avec mes yeux.

-Mais…

-Ben, la nature m'a guidé vers toi, dit Naruto en élargissant son sourire. Tous les jours j'allais te voir au manoir sans jamais consulter la Nature et ce fut mon erreur. Pendant une semaine je ne t'ai pas trouvé, alors que ce soir, la forêt s'est affolée.

-Et la cause est l'arrivée de la Vestale au village.

-Oui… la forêt s'est inquiétée que je ne lui parle pas toute cette semaine ou que je ne lui répondais pas… dit-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe. Dis, tu crois que c'est ça l'amour ?

-Heu… je… je ne sais pas… Je n'étais jamais amoureuse avant… avant toi…

-Ben moi je pensais que j'étais amoureux de Sakura- chan, mais c'est pas le même sentiment. C'est différent… c'est plus profond…

Hinata s'allongea près de lui de manière à poser sa tête contre son torse.

-Naruto- kun ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que tu aimes cette sensation ?

-… Oui, même si ça fait mal.

-Moi aussi, dit- elle en rougissant. Moi aussi ça me fait la même chose mais j'aime ça.

Elle leva le bras et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto

-Dis, Hinata ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois que tu pourras passer les fêtes au village ? On pourrait faire une fête avec tous nos amis…

-Non, je ne veux pas…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto en levant la tête pour voir son visage.

-Je ne veux pas être triste en quittant le village.

-Et Kiba et Shino ?

-Je… J'aimerai que tu leur dises que je ne reviendrai plus jamais.

-Non ! cria Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne dis pas ça. Tu reviendras… Comme l'a fait Maman.

-Mais… Mais…

-Si tu ne reviens pas, dit Naruto en la serrant contre lui, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher.

-Naruto- kun…

-Je ferai comme mon père qui est allé chercher la femme qu'il aime… parce que… parce que…

-Naruto- kun, dit Hinata en écartant les yeux.

-Parce que je te t'aime ! cria- t- il.

Naruto trembla de tout son corps. Il lui a dit. Il lui a enfin dit. Avant, il n'avait pas osé dire ces mots de peur que ses sentiments soient faussés par ceux de la jeune fille. Maintenant il ne peut plus revenir en arrière et il ne le regrette pas.

-Merci, Naruto- kun, dit Hinata en souriant timidement, le rouge aux joues.

-Nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

Soudain Naruto rit doucement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hinata interloquée.

-Tu n'entends pas ? demanda Naruto rougissant, montrant la forêt.

Hinata ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle rougit.

-Alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Mais… je… je ne peux pas…

-Embrasse moi Hyuga Hinata, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Naruto- kun !

-Personne ne le sera.

-Mais… mais la nature.

-Elle n'ira pas le raconter à tout le monde. Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi que le fais.

-D'accord !

-Mais…, dit Naruto surprit pas sa réponse. Mais je ne sais pas comment il faut faire !

-Mais moi non plus, dit Hinata d'une voix boudeuse.

Naruto paraît réfléchir un instant puis regarda de nouveau Hinata.

-On peut commencer par de petits bisous ! dit- il en approchant son visage vers celui d'Hinata.

Celle- ci le laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Par instinct, Naruto l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres sans pour autant que se soit un véritable baiser.

-Dis ? Tu crois que l'on peut faire des baisers comme les adultes ? demanda Naruto en posant son front contre celui d'Hinata.

-Je… je ne sais pas… Tu en as envi ?

-Et toi ?

-Oui.

-Alors nous avons toute la nuit pour nous entraîner.

-C'est un drôle d'entraînement, dit Hinata en souriant, après que Naruto l'est embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais, répondit- il en caressant les cheveux bruns.

-Alors entraînons- nous.

Le cœur d'Hinata bat la chamade. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Maintenant elle pouvait mourir puisqu'il l'avait embrassé et même, il l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois.

Elle ne resta inactive, bien au contraire. Elle voulait aussi répondre aux baisers de Naruto.

Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus ils approfondissaient, à leur plus grand plaisir


	16. Chapitre16

Bonjours tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 16. Ah là là là ! Bientôt la fin… snif !

Bon comme toujours avant de commencer, les réponses aux reviews :

**zagan** : Merci d'être toujours là. Tu es une de mes premières reviews et je suis vraiment touchée que tu sois toujours là au rendez- vous. Pour ce qui est de la prochaines fics, j'ai certaines idées mais d'abord je finis _Tu n'es pas seul_. Je dis ça mais c'est presque fini… Il y a sûrement la suite de cette histoire… qui sait… Et merci beaucoup la suite pour ton petit commentaire traditionnel. A bientôt.

**onarluca** : Merci.

**mahiro** : Je te comprends pour se connecter c'est dur par moment. Soit c'est la connexion internet (ça m'arrive tout le temps dans mon petit bled !) soit c'est FFN qui a des prob, mais on ne se plaint car au moins il existe…Pour la puissance d'Hinata on ne la verra pas dans la fic. Comme tu l'as dit c'est bientôt fini et elle est encore en mode apprentissage. Peut- être que plus tard, on la verra en pleine action… Pour la fin je crois que je vais entendre des plaintse… je le sens… on verra bien…

**Cassy- chan** : Hum… J'ai cru voir des mouchoirs quelque part… J'ai du rêver… C'est bête, j'en aurai besoin pour ce chapitre… Bon ben tant pis… Faut que j'aille en acheter…:)  
Pour ce qui est de l'entraînement, je suppose que Naruto en a bien profité toute la nuit. Maintenant il faut attendre la pratique 

**Call- chan** : Non, Call- chan ne ressemble pas à Gai et Kiba (c'est pas possible d'être pire qu'eux) elle est juste contente, faut pas oublier que c'est l'exploit de l'année (on est qu'au début de l'année, j'espère qu'il y aura d'autre exploit dans de ce genre)… Le baiser… ah oui (s'approche d'Itachi pour le consoler) je comprends ta curiosité moi aussi j'ai envi de voir ce genre d'exploit (celui de Naruto et d'Hinata n'est rien comparé à ça) mais il faut rester discret et attendre le moment venu. Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un. Neji, t'es où ?  
Voilà la suite :)

**Recif** : Non ça va, on a survécu à cette dépression tropicale, malheureusement il pleut encore. De toute manière là je vis, il pleut tout le temps même quand c'est l'été. Pas juste… TT. MERCI ! Tu es la première à me dire que c'est bien de séparer Hinata et Naruto ! Euh… Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par : « leur faire découvrir beaucoup de chose »… Tu ne serais pas un peu pervers sur les bords… Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas ce genre de scène je le ferai un peu plus tard, dans la suite. Mais là on commence par des « baisers comme font les adultes » car ils n'ont que 13 ans (je sais les gosse de nos jours sont précoces mais faut pas oublier que c'est Naruto et la précocité n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire… Peut- être que je me trompe vu qu'il sait faire des Sexy-Meta, je sais c'est la version français mais trop long pour chercher le nom en japonais.) Bon je vais aller faire souffrir mon petit Naruto. Voilà la suite. Kiss

**mangaskiss** : Merci ça fait plaisir  Voilà la suite. Bon la fin c'est pas top top mais bon…

**Kujara** : Tu sais que je t'aime bien, c'est vraiment gentil ce qui tu as dit. Ben j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Dark-lee** : Dit donc mon petit Darkounet (désolée, il m'arrive de donner de petit nom comme ça lorsque je pète un plomb) tu ne serais pas, toi aussi, un petit pervers ? non, non, ce sont juste des enfants qui se cherchent et ils se découvriront un peu plus tard. A force de lire les reviews je sens que la prochaine histoire sera un peu plus… comment dire… adulte… :) J'ai certaines scènes très, mais très intéressantes dans la tête… (mode : les yeux pervers) Bon on ce calme. Ce ne sont que des enfants…

Voilà c'est fini. Voilà la suite et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, la fin du chapitre est un peu nul (enfin c'est mon opinion) mais je crois que c'est indispensable pour montré le chagrin de notre petit Naruto.

Comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas et qu'il faut le dire : les Personnages du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas sauf pour Saki et Satoshi. Ceux qui veulent la vielle peau… euh pardon, la mère supérieur de la vallée des Vestales je la fait à fait à petits prix (je suis en train de faire la suite et elle réapparaît et je ne peux pas la casé…)

Aller je vous laisse.

Bisous

LN

Chapitre 16

Le soleil se leva lentement sur Konoha endormi… Enfin pas tout le monde. Seul deux êtres étaient allongés près de la rivière et gardaient les yeux ouverts. Ils ne voulaient pas dormir de peur de ne plus voir l'autre à leur réveille.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, dit doucement Hinata.

Naruto la serra plus fort. Elle sourit malgré tout.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'oublier, continue- t- elle malgré le fait que Naruto la serre de plus en plus.

-S'il te plaît… ne dit plus rien… enfin non dit juste que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime.

Naruto sourit et desserra son éreinte.

-Naruto- kun ?

-Hm ?

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais… Il faut que tu saches que même si je pars pour toujours, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hinata. Tu reviendras. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Je le souhaite, dit Hinata en souriant tristement.

Naruto se pencha et lui murmure : « je te le promet » et il l'embrasse comme pour sceller sa promesse.

Puis ils se relevèrent. A ce moment la forêt grogna. Naruto et Hinata regardent autour d'eux puis ils baissent les yeux.

-Voilà, dit Naruto d'une voix triste.

-Oui… Il est temps.

-Ah oui, s'écria- t- il. J'avais oublié.

Il lâcha les mains d'Hinata et fouilla dans ses poches et trouva la chose.

-Tient c'est pour toi, dit- il en souriant en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Hinata la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouve une bague la plus simple possible. La seule fantaisie qu'il y avait était le symbole de Naruto. Elle sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle la voit.

-Attend, dit- il en reprenant la boîte. Il tira la bague, prit la main gauche d'Hinata et glissa s'anneau à son annulaire. Voilà, dit- il en la regardant. Comme ça notre union est scellée par cette bague.

-Merci, Naruto- kun, dit Hinata en regardant la bague à son doigt. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Hum ?

-Tient, c'est pour toi, dit- elle en lui tendant un petit paquet emballé d'un papier cadeau bleu.

-Hé ! C'est gentil, dit Naruto avec un sourire de gamin.

Il déballa le cadeau et découvrit un collier où au bout se trouver des mèches noires.

-Hum… Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda- t- il en regardant les mèches.

-Heu… dit Hinata en rougissant et en regardant ailleurs. C'est… hum… c'est une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Hum… tes cheveux… c'est pas idiot ça… dit Naruto en réfléchissant. C'est très gentil. J'adore ton cadeau. C'est plus original que le mien.

-Mais ton cadeau est bien plus symbolique pour moi, dit- elle en faisant en sorte que l'anneau touche sa joue.

-Oui mais moi, j'ai une part de toi avec moi avec ce collier… je sais…

Naruto prend un kunai, et coupa une mèche de ses cheveux. Avec difficulté il réussit à les rassembler en attachant à un bout de tissus.

-Voilà. Comme ça si tu as besoin de courage tu n'auras qu'à regarder mes cheveux.

-Merci, dit Hinata en prenant la mèche. J'en prendrai bien soin.

-Moi aussi, dit Naruto en lui souriant tendrement.

La forêt s'agita une nouvelle fois.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Oui, dit Naruto en perdant son sourire et en baisant les yeux.

-Ne soit pas triste… dit Hinata en posant sa main sur sa joue. Tu m'as promis de venir me chercher.

-C'est vrai. Je deviendrais le ninja le plus fort que tu n'auras jamais vu. Et je te ramènerai au village.

Naruto caressa la main d'Hinata puis la prend pour embrasser la bague. Ils se regardent pendant quelque seconde, se jettent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre et s'embrasse avec passion.

Ils se séparent en prenant un chemin différent.

* * *

-Naruto, dit Sasuke, les mains dans ses poches.

Le jeune blond ne leva pas la tête. Il est devant la stèle des morts, devant ces ninjas qui sont tombé pour le village.

Cela fait deux heures qu'Hinata était partie du village. Elle n'avait pas attendu que le soleil puisse réveiller les habitants de peur de trouver des amis.

Après leur séparation, Naruto alla à tous les endroits où ils avaient passé de bons moments ensembles et maintenant il se trouvait devant cette stèle qui représente beaucoup de chose pour lui.

Ses yeux était posé sur un seul nom : Satoshi Uzumaki. Son père. Qu'avait- il fait lorsque la femme qu'il aimait, était partie pour aller à la vallée ? Etait- il triste ? Etait- il déjà amoureux d'elle ?

Maintenant c'est à son tour de voir partir la femme qu'il aime. Il lui a promis d'aller la chercher quand il sera fort…

-Dis Sasuke, dit- il sans lever les yeux de la stèle. Tu crois que je deviendrai fort.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui et regarde le même nom.

-Oui… Plus fort que lui parce que tu es un Kami.

-Dis… C'est normal que j'ai mal ici ? demanda- t- il en posant son poing sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne peux pas te dire, dit Sasuke en le regardant tremblé. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de sentiments.

-Je vois, dit Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Sasuke s'approcha plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu peux y aller. Personne ne nous regarde.

Alors les larmes coulèrent des yeux du jeune blond. Il pleura dans les bras de son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se relève et sourit tristement.

-Merci… J'ai beaucoup pleuré aujourd'hui… C'est la première fois… et j'en avais besoin… Merci Sasuke.

-Un frère est fait pour ça. Il vaut mieux que l'on rentre, maman s'inquiète pour toi car elle n'arrive pas à savoir où tu es.

-Je voulais être un peu seul… pendant un moment.

-Je comprends.

-Allons- y, dit Naruto en lui donnant son éternel sourire.

-Maman compte faire une fête ce soir. Kakashi, Iruka- sensei, Jiraya- sama et Tsunade- sama seront là.

-Se sera amusant. Toute notre famille sera présente.

-Oui… mais…

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto étonné de son hésitation.

-Euh… je partirai au cours de la fête….

-Je vois, dit Naruto en lui faisant un visage de curieux. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Pou… Pour rien, dit Sasuke en rougissant.

-Ah oui ! Alors pourquoi monsieur sinistre rougit.

-Je ne rougit pas, cria Sasuke, et ne me donne pas ce genre de surnom.

-Tu te mets en colère… Je ne crois pas que Sakura- chan aimerai te voir dans cet état, dit Naruto en souriant sournoisement.

-Comment ? demanda Sasuke étonné.

-Elle va bientôt arriver… Je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses affaires.

-At… Attend, dit Sasuke mais trop tard, Naruto avait déjà disparu.

-Sasuke- kun ? dit une voix derrière lui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sasuke soupira et essaya de faire disparaître ses rougeurs.

-Sasuke- kun ? dit la jeune fille en allant devant lui. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ri… rien, dit- il en essayant d'avoir une voix neutre.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto. Bien que ce soir il y ait la fête et que Kakashi- sensei nous ait laissés quartier libre, on pourrait s'entraîner tous les trois.

-Euh… Je ne crois pas que Naruto ait très envi de s'entraîner, aujourd'hui.

-Hum ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Euh… Et bien… Hinata est partie.

-Comment ?

Sasuke soupira et entreprend à tout lui expliquer au sujet de la jeune Hyuga.

-Hé ! Naruto est amoureux d'Hinata !

-Oui, dit simplement Sasuke.

-Moi qui pensais que je serai la seule fille qu'il aimerait. Je suis un peu déçue.

-Tu aurais voulu qu'il te court encore après ? demanda Sasuke avec une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Euh… Non c'est pas ça, dit Sakura un peu gênée. C'est que ça fait un peu bizarre qu'il m'ait remplacer aussi vite… et surtout avec Hinata. Elle est si timide…

-Je pense c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Sasuke- kun ?

-Hum ?

-Est- ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Sasuke sursauta à la question puis regarda Sakura qui sembla inquiète. Il tourna la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres à la surprise de la jeune fille.

-Je crois que oui.

-Ha ! fait Sakura, puis elle sourit tristement. Bon… ben puisque Naruto ne viendra pas alors je vais rentrer chez moi, aidé ma mère pour le repas de ce soir.

-Sakura ? dit Sasuke la voyant partir.

-Oui, dit- elle en s'arrêtant net.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange si je viens te voir ce soir pour te donner mon cadeau.

-Un cadeau… pour moi ? demanda la jeune fille ne croyant pas ce qu'il vient de dire, puis elle sourit lorsqu'il confirma de la tête. Mais oui bien sûr. Demande à Naruto de venir aussi.

-D'accord.

Et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

De son côté, Naruto va directement à un lieux que lui avait indiquer peu de temps avant par Hinata. Il y trouva Shino et Kiba en train de se battre. Soudain, Kiba arrêta le combat en sentant l'odeur de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda- t- il lorsqu'il voit le jeune renard s'avancer vers lui.

-Je suis venu vous apporter un message.

-Tu peux attendre Hinata, elle ne va pas tarder, dit Kiba qui est confirmé par Shino d'un signe de la tête.

Naruto sourit tristement en évitant de les regarder.

-C'est inutile… C'est un message d'Hinata.

-Hum ? font les deux garçons.

-Elle ne viendra plus jamais s'entraîner avec vous.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Calme- toi Kiba, dit Shino en le prenant par le bras. Laisse- le s'expliquer.

-Merci Shino, dit Naruto puis il expliqua la situation.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Kurenai arriva à son tour.

-Les garçons, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment la laisser partir ? demanda Kiba en sautant sur son professeur.

-Vous… Vous savez déjà ? demanda surprise Kurenai.

-Naruto vient juste de nous dire toute l'histoire, dit Shino.

-Je suis désolée, dit Kurenai en soupirant de dépit, mais les règles sont ainsi et nous ne pouvons rien de plus. Même l'Hokage ne peut rien faire.

-C'est pas juste… Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant qu'elle soit parti. On formait une super équipe tous les quatre, pleura Kiba. Et puis… et puis elle aurait pu nous le dire… nous sommes ses amis.

-Elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus, dit Naruto en leur tournant le dos. Je suis désolé.

Il les quitta, le dos complètement courbé.

-Il a bien du courage, dit Shino.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Shino- kun ?

-Être le messager du départ de celle qu'il aime, cela doit être dur.

-Naruto et Hinata se sont déclarer leur amour ce matin, dit Kiba devant l'étonnement de Kurenai.

-Je comprends. C'est vraiment trop injuste…


	17. Chapitre17

Salut tout le monde. Voilà l'avant- dernier chapitre de _Tu n'es pas seul_. Snif !

Par contre ce chapitre contraste avec les autres surtout le début. C'est même un de mes préférés mais je me dis qu'il n'est pas aussi comique comme je le voulais. A vous de le dire. Et il y a une nouvelle donnée pour Naruto et Sasuke vers la fin que je me suis gardée de le dire. J'espère que ne vous m'en voudrez pas…

Mais avant de commencer la suite de l'histoire, réponse aux reviews :

**onarluca** : Oui c'est triste. Je ne sais pas mais j'aime bien les fins tristes donc j'en fais de temps en temps. On dit que c'est plus facile de faire des choses tristes que comique. Peut- être que c'est mon cas.

**mayura09** : Et oui, elle est partie… c'est triste… snif ! Et oui c'est bientôt la fin… snif !... Voilà la réunion de famille. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Et ne t'inquiète, je comprends très que des fois on a pas le temps de faire des reviews. C'est mon cas la plupart du temps.:)

**renia** : merci pour tout ce que tu as dit. Je t'aime bien ;) Pour le sasu/saku c'est pas dans ce chapitre mais le suivant. Il faut bien qu'il se déclare ce Sasuke comme même…

**Call-chan** : Hum… les prises koala, je les adore ;) Ah oui, Itachi vient là, il faut qu'on parle : Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais (enfin pas autant que Neji), mais j'aime aussi quand les autres viennent te charrier notamment si c'est Kabuto et Sasuke. Mais je t'aime bien… Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille chercher Neji- kun…

**mangaskiss **: Merci beaucoup. Tous les jours ! Pas possible, je suis trop fainiase ;) Et bien j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. Bisous.

**zagan **: tu trouves que c'était mignon… moi je ne sais pas mais je trouve que c'était pas très… hum… pas très expressif… enfin faut pas être exigeante surtout avec Sasuke… mais merci d'être toujours là.

**Dark-lee**, non, maintenant c'est **Darkounet **: Merci pour cette longue review. T'inquiète pas, dans pas très longtemps (enfin pour nous pas pour eux) ils se retrouveront. Grâce à toi j'ai mis quelques scènes….hum… mais pas tellement… enfin tu le verras bientôt, promis. Pour Sakura et Sasuke sache bien qu'elle soit très intelligente, elle n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'a dit Sasuke. Ça c'est dans le prochain chapitre (je fais la pub pour le dernier chapitre :)  
Mais non tu n'es pas con, bien au contraire, j'apprécie vraiment ce petit résumé. Au moins je sais que tu as aimé. Voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras. Kiss.

Uchiwa Didie-chan : T'inquiète on verra Saki dans ce chapitre en train de faire du chantage à ses fils. Je ne dis pas plus, tu le verras.  
Sasuke. On ne le voit pas souvent rougir, c'est bien dommage car je trouve que ça lui va bien (pas autant pour Neji… faut vraiment que je fasse une fic sur lui) Sinon vu ton speudo tu n'es pas vraiment, mais du tout fan de Sasuke ;) Dis moi ce que tu penses de lui pour ce chapitre….

Cassy-chan : Tient voilà des mouchoirs. Ce chapitre sera un peu plus différent par rapport aux derniers chapitres de j'ai posté. Normalement, je voulais faire revivre le début de la fic. Est- ce que j'ai réussit ? Et bien j'espère que tu vas pleurer de rire cette fois- ci.

mahiro : non, non pas des plaintes de toi mais peut- être (voir sûrement) des autres car mes fins fini toujours bizarrement comme si c'est pas fini en faite. Tu le verras samedi ou dimanche. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas tendance à tuer mes personnages préférés sauf si l'histoire l'oblige mais avant je me suicide et mon fantôme écrit la suite puis il se suicide. Donc si tu as bien compris cela n'arrivera jamais ! Voilà j'attends vos avis pour la fin mais nous ne sommes pas encore là. D'abord le chapitre 17.

A très bientôt

Bisous

LN

Chapitre 17

Lorsque Naruto entra chez lui, une bonne odeur sortait de la cuisine.

Je suis rentré, dit- il d'une faible voix.  
Naruto- chéri, enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiété, dit Saki en sortant de la cuisine.  
Elle marqua une pause lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son fils.  
Va vite prendre ton bain, nos invités vont bientôt arriver.  
Oui, maman.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Il vit Sasuke assit par terre en train de lire.

Rentrer? dit- il.  
Ouaih ! dit Naruto avec un sourire que Sasuke savait très bien faux.  
Maman nous a acheté un habit pour ce soir. C'est un peu son cadeau.

Naruto regarda les vêtements déposés sur le lit puis son regard se posa sur Sasuke et il fit une grimace.

Ne me dit pas…  
Si…  
Pas question, dit Naruto en lui faisant un regard noir.  
Tant mieux, dit Sasuke en lui rendant son regard.  
Qu'est ce qui se passe, les garçons ? demanda Saki le sourire aux lèvres  
C'est quoi cette histoire, maman, cria Naruto en pointant du doigt les vêtements.  
C'est mon cadeau pour toi, dit Saki heureuse qu'il est remarqué les vêtements.  
Oui alors pourquoi Sasuke a le même ?  
Parce que vous êtes frères.  
Mais pas jumeaux, intervient Sasuke d'une voix morose.  
Il a raison. Pas question que je porte la même chose que lui.  
Saki s'effondra et commença à pleurer à la grande surprise de Naruto.  
Maman ?  
Mon fils n'aime ce que je lui ai offert, pleura Saki.

Naruto se figea un instant puis baissa la tête.

C'est bon, maman.

C'est pas bon. Tu n'aimes pas ce que je t'ai offert. Je suis si malheureuse.  
Mais Maman, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu m'as offert et pour te le prouver je vais le mettre pour la fête.  
C'est vrai ? demanda Saki en levant subitement la tête.  
Mais oui, dit Naruto en rigolant nerveusement.  
C'est bon, dit Saki en se levant puis elle quitta la chambre à la grande surprise de Naruto.  
C'était quoi ça ? se demanda- t- il éberluer de l'attitude de sa mère.  
Elle m'a fait le même coup tout à l'heure, dit Sasuke en ouvrant son livre.  
Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? demanda Naruto d'une voix coléreuse.  
Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle est arrivé bien avant.  
Elle m'a encore berné… dit Naruto en baissant la tête. J'en… J'en ai assez de me faire berné, cria- t- il.

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Sasuke sourit en repensant qu'il avait eu la même réaction il y a quelques minutes, puis il retourna à son livre.

* * *

La première sonnerie retentit dans le petit appartement de Naruto. Ce dernier alla ouvrir et découvrit Kakashi et Iruka. 

Kakashi- sensei, Iruka- sensei, cria Naruto. Je suis content de vous voir. Venez vite, maman est impatiente de commencer.  
Je t'avais dit que nous serons en retard si tu continuais de draguer cette fille, s'écria Iruka en colère.  
Je suis désolé, mais je pensais qu'en ce jour de fête peut- être que… dit Kakashi en rougissant légèrement. De tout manière ce n'était pas moi qui l'intéresser, continue- t- il en regardant son ami.  
Arrête de dire des bêtises, dit Iruka boudeur puis il retrouva son sourire en regardant l'enfant devant lui. Tient c'est pour toi. Un cadeau de Kakashi et de moi.  
Et Sasuke, il est où ? demanda Kakashi en inspectant les lieux du regard.  
Je suis là, dit Sasuke avec une pile d'assiettes et de couverts dans les bras. Naruto vient m'aider, si tu ne veux pas que je casse ta vaisselle.  
Oui, oui, dit Naruto pas convaincu en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Il part aider Sasuke en prenant les couverts. Soudain ils entendirent éclaté de rire derrière leur dos. Ils se tournèrent et ils virent leurs deux professeurs pliés de rire… Enfin plutôt Kakashi alors qu'Iruka essaya de se maîtriser.

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Naruto.  
C'est… trop… drôle, réussit à articuler Kakashi en les désignant du doigts.  
Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ? demanda Sasuke vexé de ne rien comprendre à son charabia.  
En dirait des jumeaux, s'écria Jiraya qui vient d'arriver.

A la remarque du vieux sannin, les deux enfants partent déposer leur charge, en colère.

Bonjour les garçons, dit subitement Saki en sortant de la cuisine, puis elle les regarda étrangement quand elle voit les trois hommes écroulés par terre. Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

* * *

Ha!ha!ha!ha!  
Voyons, Tsunade- sensei, calmez- vous, dit Saki en essayant de calmer l'Hokage.  
C'est pas possible… réussit à dire Tsunade. Vous êtes tellement mignon.  
Tsunade- sama, a raison, vous êtes vraiment mignons, dit Shizune en souriant tendrement aux deux garçons.  
Si ça continue comme ça, moi je vais me changer, marmonna Naruto, furieux.  
Ok, dit Sasuke tout aussi furieux.  
Tous les deux se lèvent de leur siège mais ils furent bloqués par Saki.  
Nous n'avons pas finit de manger, dit- elle avec un regard froid. Alors on ne sort pas de table. 

D'un seul mouvement, Sasuke et Naruto retrouvent leur chaise au grand étonnement de leurs invités.

Incroyable, souffla Iruka.  
Prodigieux, tu veux dire, dit Kakashi.  
Quoi encore, cria les deux enfants.  
Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi docile tous les deux, dit Kakashi en souriant.  
Les deux garçons se regardent puis tournèrent leur tête du côté inverse de l'autre, boudeurs.  
Cela me fait penser… dit soudainement Jiraya en réfléchissant, la tête lever vers le plafond. J'ai déjà vu cette scène… ah oui ! cria- t- il en levant l'index. C'était avec Kakashi et Iruka.  
Comment ? demanda Naruto curieux.  
Mais oui, dit Tsunade en réfléchissant à son tour. Saki leur avait acheté les mêmes vêtements et les a demandé de les porter.  
Oui, elle voulait savoir si la taille qu'elle avait prise était la bonne, repris Jiraya. Lorsque Satoshi les a vu identique, il ne put que leur demander de rester comme ça toute la journée. Vous vous souvenez.  
Comment on peut oublier une telle honte, dit Kakashi à voix baise.  
J'ai faillit mourir de rire quand je vous ai vu ainsi, rigola Jiraya.  
Et bien pas nous, bien au contraire, cria Iruka.  
Vous n'aimiez pas ce que je vous ai acheté, demanda Saki triste.  
Mais si, bien sûr, disent en même temps les deux professeurs pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.  
En fait, nous avions à faire à un Naruto et un Sasuke du passé, dit Shizune en regardant les deux professeurs.  
Oui, dit Tsunade heureuse de la trouvaille. Kakashi représente Sasuke et Iruka, Naruto.

Les quatre interpellés se regardent puis boudèrent, ce qui fait rire Tsunade, Jiraya et Shizune.

Saki regarda attentivement ses deux fils en souriant tendrement. Elle réfléchit un instant en regardant surtout Naruto. Elle voyait que malgré le fait que l'ambiance l'est détendu, elle savait qu'une petite partie de son esprit était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Durant la journée, elle avait réfléchi sur Hinata, les pouvoirs de Naruto ainsi que sur ceux de Sasuke et elle avait prit une décision. Et cela pouvait les rendre triste mais c'était pour leur bien.

Devant son silence, Sasuke se tourna vers sa mère.

Qui y a- t- il, maman ? demanda- t- il.  
Non ce n'est rien, mon chéri, dit Saki en souriant lorsqu'elle voit que tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle.  
C'est pas vrai, dit Naruto en la regardant tristement. Tu ne parles plus depuis un petit moment et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.  
Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace, dit Saki.  
Alors ? demanda Sasuke.  
J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, commença- t- elle, et puis les événements de ce matin m'ont fait confirmer mes doutes.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par doutes ? demanda Tsunade.  
Les sentiments de Naruto, ainsi que ceux de Sasuke sont vraiment très fort, bien qu'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître. Leur esprit est trop encombré par leurs sentiments.  
C'est pas vrai, dit Naruto froidement.  
Où sont tes pensées en ce moment, Naruto ? Hinata est partie ce matin et pas une seconde tu n'as pas pensé à elle. Et toi Sasuke ? Où se trouve Sakura ? A aucun moment vous n'aviez pas pensé à votre entraînement quotidien depuis l'événement de ce matin. Et il faut y remédier.  
Et comment ? demanda Sasuke sur un ton neutre.  
Nous partirons demain à notre réveil.  
Comment ? dit Sasuke en se levant.  
Tu as parfaitement entendu.  
Mais… continue Sasuke, mais il s'arrêta devant le regard de sa mère.  
Je dois partir pendant quel temps dans un temple pour les aider. C'est une de mes fonctions en tant que Vestale. Et j'irai demain. Mais je n'irai pas sans vous. Je vous ai promis de ne jamais me séparer de vous et c'est ce que je ferai.  
Et nous reviendrons au village par la suite ? demanda Naruto toujours aussi froidement.  
Non, je vais vous apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs. Et pour cela il faut de la végétation.  
Konoha est connu pour sa végétation, dit Sasuke.  
Oui, mais vos esprits ne pourront pas s'évader librement. Il y a trop de contrainte ici, alors nous irons ailleurs.  
J'allais justement en discuter avec toi mais j'attends le moment propice, dit Tsunade en croisant les bras. Et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Et puis vous pourrez venir autant que vous voudrez. Pour ce qui est des habitations, vous hébergerez chez Sasuke. Par contre pour cet appartement, il sera vendu.  
Je comprends, dit Naruto en se levant à son tour.  
Il est bientôt Minuit, dit Sasuke en quittant la table. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.  
Moi aussi, dit Naruto en souriant à chaque personne présente.  
Ne rentrez pas trop tard, dit Saki en lui rendant son sourire.  
N'oubliez pas que vous avez des cadeaux à déboucher, cria Tsunade en le voyant fermer la porte.

Ça va être triste, dit Iruka en souriant tristement.  
Tu ne vas pas faire la mère- poule, dit Kakashi.  
C'est pas ça… mais le village sans Naruto… se sera triste.  
C'est vrai, il faut dire que Naruto et ses blagues était assez… dynamique, dit Tsunade en rigolant. Ça nous manquera, c'est sûr…  
Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il faut vraiment que nous quittions le village, dit Saki.  
Nous comprenons parfaitement, dit Tsunade en se calmant. Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vous pouvez revenir au village. Vous êtes toujours membre de cette grande famille qu'est Konoha.  
Merci, Tsunade- sensei.  
Et puis je vous enverrai des missions. Je pense qu'avoir un Kami au village nous sera profitable.  
Dites, vous ne trouvez pas étrange l'attitude de Naruto ? demanda Shizune.  
Que veux- tu dire pas là ? demanda Tsunade surprise de la question.  
Il est plus calme, intervient Kakashi.  
C'est vrai. Il s'est rarement révolté par rapport à d'habitude.  
C'est normal, dit Saki voyant tous les regards vers elle, elle s'explique : c'est parce qu'il est le Kami.  
Et ? demanda Kakashi et Iruka.  
Un Kami a pour tradition d'être sage.  
Tu veux dire que Naruto est devenu sage ? demanda Tsunade interloquée.  
Oui, dit Saki devinant tout de suite que sa réponse provoquera un fou rire à n'en plus finir.

* * *

Bon, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas mettre de tiret ni autre chose pour les discourts lorsque je update sur FFN donc je m'excuse si la compréhension a été dure tout le long du chapitre. J'espère que plus tard je pourrai arranger tout ça. 

Désolé pour tout.

LN


	18. Chapitre18

Voilà… c'est fini… snif…. Je suis triste…  
Enfin bon c'est pas totalement fini puisque qu'on est qu'au début du chapitre.  
Bon alors pour rester dans le traditionnel, je vais répondre une dernière fois aux reviews pour cette fic… Une dernière fois…. Bouh ! TT

**onarluca** : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite.

**zagan** : Merci. Et oui Naruto sage… C'est vraiment que ça fait rire (enfin je veux dire mort de rire) … Mais il peut être sage à sa manière… Et oui ils vont quitter Konoha et oui Sasuke va quitter Sakura… C'est triste…

**renia** : Konoha sans Naruto ce n'est plus Konoha, enfin c'est ce que je pense, mais je devais le faire partir. Je vais le faire à la façon de Kishimoto : Naruto quitte le village pour devenir plus fort. Mais là ce n'est pas trois malheureusement. J'ai besoin de lui un peu plus vieux, pour des scènes un peu… (aller voir Darkounetpour connaître la suite). On verra tout plus tard. Aller lire la fin du chapitre. Voilà la suite.

**Call-chan** : Je vois que cette scène t'a fait bien rire. Moi c'est une de mes préférées ainsi que celle de la menace de Saki, trop génial (et me voilà que je me lance des fleurs…)  
Ah !la !la !la : Kabuto, t'es trop mimi quand tu t'y mets… franchement…  
Voilà la scène de Sasuke et Sakura. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

**Cassy-chan** : Je suis contente que tu t'es bien marré avec ce chapitre. Mais je te redonne d'autres mouchoirs… Va voilà la suite…

**Dark-lee** : Et bien, et bien, Darkounet tu as fait quelque chose de pas net pour que ta mère veut te crucifier, mdr. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise.

**mangaskiss** : Et bien, tu n'as pas lu le chapitre et tu fait une review… mode : rouge aux joues. C'est vraiment trop d'honneur… Au moins j'espère que tu as aimé le l'avant- dernier chapitre et que tu aimeras le dernier. Bisous.

**mayura09** : Et oui ils partent TT Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'a plu en espérant que celui- la le sera aussi. Voilà la suite…

**mahiro** : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des mères qui utilisent ce genre de subterfuge pour avoir ce qu'elles veulent… Ca doit être comique de voir ça ;) Et oui cette fic aurait pu s'appeler _Grande Famille_… maintenant je me demande si le titre a un rapport avec l'histoire… A vous de me le dire…

**Sasukechan** : Hum… Neji (mode : les yeux en forme de cœur) mais Sasuke n'est pas en reste… huummm ! Bon on se calme… Merci je suis contente qu'il te plait comme ça même si il est OOC voir très OOC (dixie zagan… ;) )

Voilà, fini… der des der… la fin quoi…  
Bon aller je vais vous lâcher, je sens que certains vont partir parce que j'en fait trop…  
Donc c'est le dernier chapitre et à la fin je vous explique (un peu) comment est venu Tu n'es pas seul et je finirai avec un petit sondage.  
Voilà  
J'espère que vous allez aimer et que je vous retrouverai très, très bientôt.  
Bisous.  
LN (en larme….)

Chapitre 18

Sasuke se trouva devant la porte des Haruno, tout essoufflé. Peu avant, il avait demandé à Naruto s'il voulait venir avec lui mais il refusa car il avait quelqu'un d'autre à voir. Sasuke ne chercha pas à comprendre car il voulait être chez Sakura avant que Minuit ne sonne. Cependant il se promit de savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne qu'est allé voir son frère alors qu'Hinata était parti depuis ce matin.

Il frappa à la porte et Sakura vient lui ouvrir.

"Heu… Bonsoir", Sakura, dit Sasuke ébahi par la beauté de son amie.

Pour l'occasion, Sakura s'est vêtue d'un beau kimono rose avec des dessins de fleurs de cerisier dorés. Il en rougit. Sakura rougit aussi mais par le fait qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il viendrait.

"Na… Naruto n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda- t- elle regardant dans les environs.

"Non", dit Sasuke d'une voix neutre.

"Ah bon !" dit Sakura étonné car elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait s'il n'était pas accompagné.

"Heu… Est-ce que ça te dérange si nous parlons dans un lieu tranquille ?"

"Non. Attends un instant, je vais chercher un pull."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura et Sasuke prennent la direction de la stèle des morts.

"Quand je viens ici, cela me donne le vague à l'âme", soupira Sakura puis elle frissonna.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda Sasuke avec tout le tac d'un jeune novice en amour.

"Oui un peu… mais c'est normal, pour un mois de décembre", dit Sakura en souriant.

"C'est vrai."

"Vu le température il va peut- être neigé."

"Oui… Pour le dernier jour de cette année, ce serait bien."

"Nous avons passé de merveilleux moments ensemble, n'est pas ?"

"Oui tu as raison", dit Sasuke dans ses pensées. "Sakura… il faut que je te le dise…."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda la jeune fille inquiète devant l'expression grave de son ami.

"Je… maman a prit une décision tout à l'heure…"

"Quelle décision ? Tu m'inquiètes Sasuke- kun…"

"Naruto, maman et moi, nous quittons le village demain."

Sakura se figea. Le temps s'était arrêté pour elle. Comment va- t- elle faire ? Elle ne pourra plus vivre de magnifiques aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle ne pourra plus voir les bêtises de Naruto. Elle ne pourra plus voir le magnifique visage de Sasuke… Sasuke… ne plus le voir. Elle sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux.

Sasuke se tourne vers elle et il comprend qu'elle était effondrée.

"Je… Je n'ai pas très envi de partir… Naruto non plus… mais… c'est une décision de maman, car elle croit que c'est la meilleur des choses à faire pour nous. Elle dit que nous sommes trop submergé par nos sentiments."

Lorsqu'elle entend le mot 'sentiments', Sakura baissa la tête.

"C'est vrai que pour la fille que tu aimes cela ne doit pas être facile."

Sasuke la regarde étonné par ce qu'elle vient dire.

"Ben oui", dit- elle froidement. "Quand on aime une personne et être séparé d'elle cela doit être dur."

"Sûrement", dit Sasuke en réfléchissant un instant. "Naruto est malheureux en ce moment… Je crois que maintenant je comprends un peu ce qu'il ressent."

Il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit une petite boîte noire décorée d'un ruban doré.

"C'est pour moi ?" demanda Sakura étonné qu'il lui donne son cadeau à un moment pareil.

Il ne dit rien et prit sa main pour qu'elle la prenne.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et son regard s'illumina mais tout de suite après s'assombrit.

"Je crois que tu t'es trompé de cadeau", dit- elle froidement.

"Je ne le pense pas", dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire ironique.

Sakura regarde la boîte puis Sasuke et refit les mêmes mouvements pendant un certain temps, ce qui agaça passablement le jeune homme. Il s'avance vers elle, prit la boîte, retira le bijou et prit la main de Sakura.

"Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui puisse se trompé pour ce genre d'événement", dit- il froidement.

Il soupira de sa froideur, puis leva les yeux sur la jeune fille. Sakura frissonna devant de tels yeux. Il lui sembla déceler un peu de tendresse. Puis il sourit.

"Sakura Haruno, je crois que je t'aime", dit- il en plaçant la bague à l'index de la jeune fille.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes longtemps retenues glissèrent sur ses joues. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle leva les yeux et sourit.

"Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiwa."

Soudain ils sentirent quelque chose de froid sur leur visage et ils regardent le ciel.

"Il neige", dit Sakura en se détachant de lui pour observer les flocons qui tombent sur sa tête. "C'est magnifique."

Sasuke prend le bras de Sakura pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il pencha son visage vers le sien et lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille, il frissonna de plaisir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sur ce terrain qui lui était complètement inconnu. Doucement ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Sakura qui entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser tant attendu.

* * *

Non loin de là, le temps nuageux avait disparut. Naruto s'installa sur la branche d'un arbre à l'entrée du village. Il sourit

« Il s'est enfin déclaré… Je suis à la fois triste et heureux pour toi, Sasuke… »

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel et observa les étoiles. Elle aussi, elle devait voir ce même ciel. Il soupira et murmura :

« Je t'aime »

Le vent se soulève et tournoie tout autour d'elle. Elle remit une mèche brune en place, derrière son oreille et regarde le ciel. L'avait- elle entendu ou était- ce son imagination ? La jeune femme qui marchait devant elle s'arrêta ne la voyant plus bouger

"Hinata- sama", dit- elle. "Est-ce que vous êtes fatiguée ?"

"Non, c'est bon", dit Hinata." J'ai juste entendu des murmures."

"Est-ce que vous comprenez ce qu'ils disent ?"

"Pas exactement",; dit elle en lui souriant. "Mais je devine ce qu'ils disent."

"Je vois, dans très peu de temps vous pourrez les comprendre exactement."

"Et vous, l'avez-vous compris ?"

"Non… Je pense que c'était un message personnel."

"Oui je le pense", dit Hinata en fermant les yeux et réentendant ce doux murmure. Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

"Vous serez une grande Vestale, Hinata- sama. Je pense que vous serez une grande vestale. Peut- être même aussi grande que Saki- sama."

"Saki- san… Nous verrons tout cela, lorsque je serai devant la mère supérieur de la Vallée des Vestales."

"Oui. Elle saura vous dire votre destin."

…

* * *

Le lendemain, tous les amis de Sasuke et de Naruto sont devant la porte du village.

"Alors c'est vrai, Sasuke- kun", pleura Ino," tu t'en vas ?"

"Ouaih !" dit placidement Sasuke.

"On va voyager et devenir plus for"t, cria Naruto avec son éternel sourire.

"Il y a beaucoup de départ ces derniers temps", dit Kiba.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Kiba ?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Hinata est partie hier, aujourd'hui Naruto et Sasuke. Est- ce que il y a encore quelqu'un qui s'en va ?"

"Qui sait ?" dit Shikamaru avec un sourire plein de sous entendus

"Mais j'espère que vous allez revenir au village", demanda Ino suppliante.

"Bien sûr !" dit Naruto. "Il faut bien que je vous montre mes supers pouvoirs."

"Baka", dit Sasuke en le frappant à la tête.

"Ca fait mal", cria Naruto puis son regard se tourna vers une jeune fille cachée près d'un arbre. "Euh… excusez- moi, mais il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un avant de partir."

Il disparut derrière un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva devant une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui évitait de le regarder.

"Pourquoi tu n'es avec les autres Sakura- chan ?"

"Je n'aime pas vraiment les adieux…"

"Je comprends", dit- il en souriant puis ce dernier disparaît. "Tu ne veux pas voir Sasuke, c'est ça ?"

Sakura caressa la bague autour de son doigt.

"Tu… tu sais… Sasuke… Sasuke- kun s'est déclaré hier."

"Je sais, dit- il en retrouvant le sourire."

"Il… il te l'a dit ?"

"Non, mais je peux devinais certaines choses."

"Tu sais Naruto, tu es différent du Naruto que je connais."

"Peut- être que je suis différent maintenant", dit- il en regardant le ciel gris. "Tu sais que nous devons partir ?"

"Oui."

"Je suis désolé, alors que vous vous êtes déclarés. C'est trop triste."

"Oui, mais toi aussi tu es séparé d'Hinata."

"Quand nous reviendrons, nous serons plus fort, je te le promets."

"J'en suis certaine", dit- elle en retrouvant le sourire." Et tu me montreras tous tes nouveaux jutsus."

"Ça c'est sûr."

"En fait pourrais-tu lui donner ceci", dit- elle en fouillant dans la poche de son manteau.

Elle lui tendit une petit boite. Il la prend et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

"Tu vas arrêter", dit- elle d'une voix rageuse.

"Ben, je voulais savoir c'est quoi."

"Le tient est là", dit-elle après l'avoir frapper le crâne.

"C'est gentil", dit-il en prenant le cadeau tout en se frottant la tête. "Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de coup, de ta part, sur la tête", pleura- t- il.

"Cela t'apprendra, baka."

"Naruto- kun", dit une voix féminine.

"Oh ! Oba- chan", dit Naruto en se tournant vers la jeune femme blonde.

"Tu vas arrêter avec ce surnom. Mon nom est Tsunade au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

"Non je ne l'ai pas oublié mais je trouve que ce surnom te va très bien."

"Tu m'énerves", dit- elle en frappant du pied le sol qui se fissura jusqu'à Naruto.

Il prend peur et lui fait un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait comprit le message cinq sur cinq.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais Saki te cherche pour partir. C'est l'heure."

"Bien, alors à bientôt Sakura- chan", dit le jeune garçon à son amie en se frottant la tête.

"A très bientôt", dit Sakura en le serrant contre lui.

Un peu au dépourvu, Naruto était surpris par cette étreinte de la part de la jeune kunoichi. Voyant sa détresse, il la prend dans ses bras et la consola. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent puis chacun pris un chemin inverse.

"Ne sois pas triste, tu reviendras très bientôt", dit Tsunade en lui caressant la tête tendrement.

"Je ne pense pas, maman voudrait que l'on s'entraîne pour devenir plus fort."

"C'est sûr mais le village a besoin de toi et de Sasuke- kun pour le défendre et puis j'ai quelques petites missions à vous confier donc vous êtes obligé de rentrer."

"C'est super", dit- il les étoiles pleins les yeux. "Le village allait me manquer mais si on revient régulièrement se serait génial."

Tout un coup son visage éclairé s'assombrit en quelque instant.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Naruto ?" demanda Tsunade inquiète.

"C'est que… Je reverrai le village mais pas Hinata…"

"Saki- kun m'a dit qu'elle parlait souvent aux arbres, c'est ainsi qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire. Peut- être qu'Hinata- chan pourra le faire après sa formation. Alors tu pourras lui parler puisque que tu as le même pouvoir."

"C'est vrai. Je demanderai à maman de me l'apprendre, dit- il en retrouvant sa gaîté. Je me sens mieux maintenant", continua- t- il en étirant ses bras.

Naruto revient nous fort. Je veux être fière de mon petit frère, tu me le promets.

T'inquiète pas, Tsunade- nee- chan. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je deviendrai le future Hokage, celui qui te succèdera et je le surpasserai, dit- il en désignant de sa main une des quatre statues sur la colline. « Regarde- moi. »

Il ferme fermement le poing

« Je deviendrais plus fort que toi…papa »

"Allons- y, Naruto", cria Tsunade

* * *

"Alors c'est toi la petite Hyuga Hinata", dit une vieille femme habillé d'une longue robe blanche.

"…", Hinata resta muette devant cette personne qui s'imposa par son regard dure.

"Je sens autour toi une énergie phénoménale. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas senti ce genre d'énergie. Mais avant toute chose, il est préférable que l'on efface certains de tes souvenirs pour que tu deviennes plus forte."

Les yeux Hinata s'élargie, mais ce fut qu'une micro seconde. Elle repris son calme comme l'a toujours fait un Hyuga.

"Je voudrais rester ainsi", dit- elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait froide. "Sans eux, je ne deviendrai jamais forte. Et je dis cela après une expérience vécue."

La vieille femme voulut protester mais le regard d'Hinata lui changea d'avis.

"Très bien. Va te reposer. Le voyage fut long pour ton jeune âge. Demain nous verrons où en est tes dons et nous commencerons à t'enseigner la science des Vestales."

"Je vous remercie", dit Hinata en se penchant légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau, la mère supérieur se tourna vers une jeune femme, elle aussi vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, mais à la seule différence qu'elle porte un voile blanc sur la tête.

"Va me chercher Mirai car j'ai besoin de ses services le plus vite possible."

"Mais Mirai est celle qui pratique la science de la perte de mémoire", dit la jeune femme surprise.

"C'est exacte. Cette enfant possède en elle un immense pouvoir. Elle pourra me surpasser dans quelques années alors que cela m'a pris une vie pour acquérir ce pouvoir. Et je ne veux pas d'une deuxième Saki. Demain matin, elle sera vierge de tous souvenirs. Va me chercher Mirai."

"Bien, mère supérieur."

* * *

Loin, très loin, un vent s'abattit tout autour de Naruto ne laissant aucun moyen de s'enfuir ou avoir une aide de sa mère et de Sasuke. Lorsque tout fut fini, il perdit le sens de l'équilibre et effondra.

"Naruto", cria Saki.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Sasuke en le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas de nouveau.

"Je… j'ai froid", dit-il le regard vitreux.

"Fr… froid", dit Sasuke surpris. "Mais il y a à peine une minute tu hurlais que tu avais chaud."

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment", dit Saki en arrangeant ses cheveux que le vent avait défait.

Elle posa ses doigts sur l'herbe.

"Hi… Hinata", dit Naruto alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

"Elle a osé le faire, alors."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, à la fin, maman", cria Sasuke ne comprenant rien.

"La mère supérieur a effacé la mémoire d'Hinata."

"Effacé la mémoire", répéta Sasuke puis il regarde son frère.

De rage Naruto frappa le sol. Les yeux s'illuminèrent en rouge sang. Il tient le collier que lui avait fait Hinata alors que de son autre main, il arracha l'herbe et la terre.

"Je te promets… oui je te le promets. Ils vont le payer… Ils vont tous le payer."

Il se relève d'un bloc à la surprise de Sasuke qui le soutenait.  
Soudain il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Saki regarde le ciel puis tout autour d'elle et elle soupira. Sasuke la regarde intrigué. Elle lui sourit puis lui murmura :

"Cette pluie n'est pas naturelle."

Il comprit que le ciel pleure la souffrance de Naruto alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire par fierté. Il s'avança vers son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils se regardent en silence. Les yeux du jeune renard étaient redevenus bleu azur.

"Tu n'es pas seul, Naruto."

"Merci."

"Allons- y les garçon, la route est longue."

Sans un mot, le Kami et son compagnon de toujours la suivirent.

« On se retrouvera Hinata, je te le promet »

_Tu n'es pas seul…_

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est la fin de _Tu n'es pas seul_. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre cette fin… Je ne sais vraiment pas faire de super bonne fin ;)

Alors, je sais que ceux qui ont vraiment aimé cette histoire, me demanderont si il y a une suite où pas. En principe oui. Comme je l'ai dit il y a longtemps, avant de créer _Tu n'es pas seul,_ il y avait une fic qui montre Naruto déjà en Kami. Ce n'était qu'après réflexion que je me suis dite qu'il faudrait que je dise pourquoi Naruto était un Kami. Et puis à l'époque je ne faisais que des Naruto adultes, trop mature qui ne ressemblait pas à notre petit Naruto chéri. Je n'arrivais pas à transcrire cette part d'innocence de Naruto enfant. Et je me suis dis que la seule manière pour écrire quelque chose qui ressemble au manga et à l'anime, il fallait faire un Naruto qui fait suite au manga.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien fait. C'est à vous de me le dire.

Pour en revenir à la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, je ne pense pas que je le mettrais tout de suite en ligne car il y a très peu de chapitre d'écrit. Je suis une grosse flémarde, ne l'oubliait pas. Mais je vous promets que je reviendrais avec de nouvelles histoires, enfin si vous le voulez bien. Les lecteurs sont les seuls juges et j'attends vos réponses. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a deux histoires que je voudrais mettre en ligne. Une dans un monde alternatif qu'est le futur et une autre aussi dans le futur mais de quelques années seulement. Pour cette dernière histoire, il faut que je modifie certaines scènes car elle contient des scènes dites hentai (n'oubliez pas que j'ai comme même 24 ans et ne criez pas « oouuuhh ! la perverse » mdr)

Comme toujours, c'est Naruto qui a le premier rôle avec mon personnage préfère que tout le monde à du comprendre qui c'était, c'est-à-dire Hinata. Il y aura des couples qui surprendront, ça j'en suis sûre, plus d'un, en espérant que vous ne me tuerez pas à la fin.

Voilà le programme que je vous propose. Je vais bien voir vos réactions.

J'ai fini de raconter ma vie, mais je suis comme même triste car je viens de finir une histoire qui m'a vraiment passionné et c'est une de mes premières histoires que je finis (les autres sont toujours en cours ou bien je les ai abandonnées) Aller je m'arrête là et je vous dit peut- être à très bientôt.

Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et peut- être la semaine prochaine.

Bisous

LN


End file.
